Those Days
by onceminutos
Summary: Hermione Granger and some of her coworkers are sent to work in New York. Draco happens to be her roommate.
1. New York

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, I just borrowed some stuff.

**Background:** Voldermort has been killed. This takes place in Hermione, Harry and Ron's adult lives. The three are working at the ministry.

**A/N:** Currently in the process of re-writing this story.

**Chapter one**

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. They wanted _her_ to go work in New York for six months for the private event The Ministry had been planning for months. Hermione had only been working in the department of magical creatures for three months and they were already sending her, and a few other people obviously, to work in New York.

Hermione was left speechless, she never expected that they would ask _her_. Sure, Hermione had wished to go, along with every witch and wizard in her department as soon as the news that a private event was being planned reached their ears, but to actually be a part of it. It was brilliant.

"So Miss Granger do you accept?" Her boss, Mr. Larkin, asks.

Hermione closes her mouth, recovering from the surprise and trying to look serious. "Yes, yes, of course!"

"Be prepared, you lot will be leaving tomorrow morning at eight by portkey."

"Yes, sir." She replies biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"Right, right. " He says tiredly. "I'll see you in the morning, Miss Granger, have a nice day." He tips his hat slightly, spins on his heel and walks off in the other direction.

Hermione let go of her bottom lip and grinned. She was so excited. She was going to New York! It had been so long since she left England, the last time being when she was still a teenager. Things like work and having to spend time caring for her recovering parents always managed to fill up her time. She could never afford to go on fancy trips or even out at night with friends.

Hermine strolls over to her desk and gathers the rolls of parchment. She sets her purse on the hard wood surface and gingerly places the scrolls inside. Once everything is in place, she closes her bag and sets it aside.

Her station, as small and simple as it was, always tended to get out of place during the course of the day. As usual, she had to put back everything in perfect order. There were people who were supposed to clean after hours but something about walking out of her station with everything in a perfect clean state was comforting.

Hermione grabs her coat from the hook on the wall and puts it around her shoulders. She quickly does the buttons then pulls on a pair of black velvet gloves. She tucks a few loose strands of her behind her ear and pulls on a hat.

It was cold out. It always was in the evening. Hermione had learned from all her ventures out in the near night with her friends as a child that it was better off bringing along a coat then ending up with frostbite and a runny nose.

"Goodnight Miss Granger." A lady says from across the hall as Hermione signs the register. She looks up from her bent down position to find one of her fellow fcoworkersdoing up her own coat.

"Have a nice night Mrs. Greenwood." She says smiling pleasantly.

"Probably wont, with the children and all. They've gotten to the point where they never stay silent and Barry bought them loads of toys from Diagon Alley which keeps them up."

"Oh." Hermione sets down the pen and straightens her coat up. "I suppose you could have a babysitter."

Mrs. Greenwood gives her a funny look. "I'm sorry, a what?"

Hermione shakes her head. "Nothing." She licks her bottom lip.

"You're a strange one. Well, I suppose I should go. Barry just might send me an howler soon." Mrs. Greenwood gives her a slight smile and steps into the chimney. Instantly green flames erupt and in seconds she's gone, leaving Hermione alone.

Everyone on her floor had either children or husbands. But not Hermione. She could never have children. Not the way she lived. It would be too much. Besides it wasn't like she wanted children. It was too much of a fuss. Mrs. Greenwood was a perfect example, she always came to work looking drained.

A husband would've been nice though. But it wasn't like men were attracted to her. After the war with Voldermort, the three of them; Harry, Ron and her, had gained quite a lot of popularity. Mostly Harry, of course, but they still had been a great interest. In fact Ron and Harry had had lots of admirers.

At first that had bothered Hermione. Not so much Harry having young witches swoon for him but Ron. She'd always fancied Ron and there had been a time when he seemed to fancy her too. They'd even kissed and sort of had something for a while. But one day Ron just wasn't interested anymore and all her dreams of having a proper family and a loving husband shattered.

She realized she was a lot better off on her own, doing work and research. She didn't need a boyfriend to distract her from reaching her goals. Besides no one had never been interested in her that way. Not even when they had their fifteen minutes of fame. It was always Ron and Harry. With her people merely were awed by her wit and talent. Nothing more.

"Oh stop it, Hermione." She chastises herself silently. "It does no good dwelling on that sort of things." She gathers her purse from the desk of the register and walks towards a chimney, her shadow reflecting across the burgundy quicksilver tinted tiles.

She keeps her eyes forward, absorbing the distorted figure of herself sauntering across the room. Her eyes narrow and for a second it isn't her lonely figure walking but but a boy with unruly black hair and a scar , another boy with wild orange hair and a young girl running from something. Papers fly, screams arise, witches and wizards scatter and spells screech past their ears.

Hermione's breath hitches and she steps inside the chimney. A second goes by and she's at the front door of her flat staring at the brass number and mahogany wood. She sighs and closes her eyes. It shouldn't still be haunting her, the memories of her past, she should have already forgotten it. Or at least locked it up.

A crash from inside startles her. She blinks her eyes back open and quickly twists the doornob. The door slides open to reveal her flatmate crouched down beside the oven, covering her nose and swatting away smoke with a magazine.

Hermione merely shrugs and walks in. She flicks her wand, closing the door and sets her coat on it's hook. She no longer got angry when Linda ruined something. She was used to it now. It had driven her nuts at first. Linda would do the most annoying things and Hermione would always have to clean it all up and restore broken things to their original space.

"You should have just gotten a Chinese." Hermione walks slowly over to the kitchen, using her hand to fan the smoke away. "You know you can't cook."

Linda gets up. She brushes her blonde hair out of her eyes and wipes her hands down her jeans. She looks over at the oven, assessing the damage then shrugs as if deciding it wasn't anything that needed immediate help. Hermione though, sees the mess of burnt black food and spilled liquids and bites her tongue.

There was going to be permanent stains.

"It was on the telly, the thing I was trying to cook. It looked pretty simple. I wanted to surprise you."

Hermione walks over to the fridge and pulls it open by the handle, no messes there, and grabs the carton of orange juice. She goes over to the cabinets and takes her cup, the one she always uses and pours herself a glass. She brings the glass up to her lips then stops and glances at Linda's liquor cabinet. _No, no. _She wouldn't do that.

"Why so glum?" Linda asks walking over to her. "Something happen at work?"

Hermione swallows the juice then smiles at Linda. "I was just thinking."

Linda takes a seat at the counter, she perches her head on her palm and raises a brow at Hermione. Hermioen knew she could tell there was something bothering her on her mind, but Hermione wasn't going to say anything about it. It was quite stupid anyways.

"Something happened at work." Hermione says beaming for effect. Linda stops narrowing her eyes at her and looks curious.

"Yeah?"

Hermione nods and takes a seat on the stool beside hers. She sets the cup gingerly on the counter and folds her hands on her lap. "Thing is, I got invited along with a bunch from work to go to New York for six months."

Linda smiles and jumps up. "They chose you! Blimey, Hemione! Why didn't you say so earlier?" Linda hops up from her stool and wraps her arms around Hermione tightly, cheeering and rocking back and forth as she did so.

Hermione smiles and pats Linda awkwardly. She wasn't quite sure what to do. Hermione wasn't exactly the touchy-feely type. Sure, on occasional days she would suddenly pounce on Harry and Ron, enveloping them in her arms and clutching them tightly but they were pracftically family and most of the times that happened they had just been seconds away from literally dying. Needless to say, she'd only hugged her family and it was usually something emotional that triggered it.

"I think you can let go now." Hermione groans. "I'm kind of choking."

"Sorry. Sorry," Linda says pulling away, a grin still etched on her face and the smell of something like flowers and men's cologne following her as she out distance between herself and Hermione. "I'm just so happy for you, you really wanted this."

"Yeah." Hermione replies smiling a bit more genuinely this time. "I really did. And I got it." The smile stretches further with a small feeling of something like excitement and happyness bubbling up inside her. "Oh my god! I'm going to New York!"

The words seem to finally dawn on her and the slight sadness and nostalgia that had been nibbling on her insides all day suddenly pauses. She realizes how incredibly ridiculous she had been. Instead of celebrating she'd been thinking about Ron-bloody-Weasley and caricatures of her childhood.

"We should do something to celebrate your last night here, something like go out for dinner!" Linda tugs on a strand of blonde hair, only to push it behind her ear. "Or the pub? I personally would choose the pub, it's a lot more festive..."

Hermione drowns out Linda's manic babbling and bites her bottom lip to keep herself to grinning too hard. She looks over at her friend, whom was still talking away quickly about restaurants and food and whatnot, and reaches for her hand. Linda stops talking and frowns at Hermione.

"What?" She asks worriedly. "Was it the seafood? Are you allergic? I should've known you were, oh well, we can always go to-"

"Here's fine." Hermione says gesturing to their sofa in the living room. Linda blinks at her and follows her gesture, eyeing up the couch that was covered in all sorts of pillows, magazines and some of Linda's undergarments.

"Here? But it's a mess. Look at all my stuff laying about."

Hermione grabs her cup and slinks off the stool. "I'm going to miss this flat, believe it or not. It's only right I stay here my last night." She washes out the cup and sets it on the drying rack. "So, what should it be; pizza or Chinese?"

Linda curls a strand of blonde hair around her finger. "Chinese."

At seven thirty am Hermione had downed a cup of coffee and squeezed her bags, which were filled with all sorts of clothes Linda had thrown in of her own and makeup she would probably never use, out of the flat's front door. The whole thing wasn't even necessary, it wasn't like she needed be outside her flat to aparate to the Ministry but as far as customs go, apparently they stuck to you like glue, she did it from the mere familiarity of it. She'd been walking outside the door to go to places since she learned to move her legs and just because she suddenly possessed a wand and the ability to basically teleport to one space or another, it didn't mean she would stop the old habits.

Once the bags, which were also Linda's; an obvious thing because they were pink and everything Linda owned had at least a spot of pink, Hermione's were a normal brown and on the other side of town at her parents, were firmly placed against the cream walls of the corridor, she walked back inside and set the cup in the sink. She started to walk away, intent on leaving the cup dirty but soon found herself soaping it and placing the newly cleaned cup on the rack. _Old habits really didn't die. _

"Right." She says wiping her hands on a cloth and folding it neatly. "Time to go." She sets the cloth on the counter and looks around the flat one last time.

"Well bye then." Hermione waves halfheartedly at nothing and walks towards the door of the flat. She pulls her coat off the hook, slips it on and turns out the lights. Feeling satisfied and excited for what was to come she holds onto her bags and closes her eyes.

Aparating was still a little dodgy. It's been four years of it and she still feels like her insides are being compressed. But it wasn't as bad as before. The aparating was a lot faster and it no longer felt as though she was being stretched and torn. Also things like splinching and something that felt like motion sickness had ceased to affect her.

She finds herself at the mere entrance way of the Ministry. It was impossible to aparate on specific floors or offices for security reasons. As usual it's filled with witches and wizards moving slowly to get to work, and the screaming and shouting of vendors.

The packed corridor and strictly, closely moving body of wizards makes it hard for her to advance with all the luggage. It takes twice the amount of time than usual and in the lift she finds herself pressed up tightly against the wall, while her shoulder muscles tense up in pain from having to hold her things in place.

Most everyone gets off rather quickly. They were high ranking witches and wizards in the Ministry and they were usually dropped off at their designated floor first. Hermione, being on one of the lowest floors , is able to have the whole lift to herself so sits on one of her suitcases as comfortably as she can get while the it charges down to her floor.

By the time she reaches her floor it's already buzzing with activity from the other workers who came early. Hermione remembers the use of her wand and sets her things to float over to the pile of trunks and cases, she then advances into the main room where food is being served at a counter and witches and wizards talk in mellow tones.

Hermione had no idea who else would be coming and upon entering the floor she made sure to seek out any of her friends. Unfortunately most were ones she didn't know. There was only one of her friends and that was Lucy Harper; the girl two stations away from her own. She got on quite nicely with her and seeing someone she could have by her side while they were in the famous city was comforting.

What was not comforting was seeing a certain wizard with white blonde hair standing alone in the corner sipping at his drink quietly. Hermione's eyes darkened at the sight of him and a bitter taste formed in her mouth._ Of course_ something like that would happen. Malfoy had to be there to spoil the whole trip. He was head of the Magical Creatures Department and very good at what he did.

He was one of the few that was dedicated to his work. He would stay after hours and even go to extreme lengths in protecting creatures that were being unfairly treated, as much of a surprise that was, and it really shouldn't have been such a surprise seeing him there but Hermione had hoped they would see him for what he really was, _a slimy git_ , and not choose him.

"Very well, pipe down everyone." Mr. Larkin says entering hurriedly. He fumbles around with the pocket of his suit and pulls out a pair of spectacles. "It seems to be that everyone has arrived and the portkey is ready." He gestures at something hovering in the air behind him.

Hermione looks over to see a jewelry box. She ducks her head slightly and smiles to herself. They used the silliest things as portkeys.

"But before we go I am to designate rooms and flatmates, also explain the purpose of this trip." Mr. Larkin shuffles in the pockets of his robes again. This time he pulls out a scroll, holds it before his face and lets it unroll. He fixes his glasses, clears his throat and reads.

Hermione had expected him to read it aloud but instead he flips through it silently and lets the scroll fall to the floor. He turns to look at them with a smug smile on his face. "As you may have noted, one of each in this room is muggleborn while the other is from pureblood descent. This, I am proud to say, is no coincidence." He paces around the room with his shoulders squared and chin high as though he was the minister giving out some important speech.

"This whole event is to celebrate the peaceful, non-judgmental interaction between muggleborns and purebloods, since the defeat of well..." He gets a little flushed. "Um, Voldermort."

At his words Hermione angles her head a little high and beams around proudly. For good measure she turns to look at Malfoy and finds him staring with boredom into his glass as if Mr. Larkin wasn't talking. _Unbelievable, _Hermione thinks with distaste as she turns back her attention to her boss.

"...Creatures Department you have been paired up, one muggleborn with a pureblood, naturaly. And the purpose is to create a sort of piece of evidence and memory to show the new ways of the Wizarding society. To do this we will be following what I believe to be a muggle tradition; keeping a.-what was it called? Ah! Scrapbook!"

At this slight murmurs of curiosity erupt from the pureblood witches and wizards. Hermione looks back over at Malfoy to see if he has any reaction but finds him exactly as he was before. She purses her lips at him but turns back to the matter at hand with a smile.

"...find a journal and a camera in the flat you will be assigned. Everyday, when work isn't in the way you may go out and explore with your partner and take pictures. There is a list of things you can do in case you haven't got a clear idea and there has to be at least eight different moments of activities shared between the two." He stops, frowns and scratches his head. "I think that will be all, oh wait! You will be working in New York's Magical Beasts Institute by examining creatures that have not been categorized and specifically named."

Hermione had to bite her bottom lip from the glee. That institute was basically a ginormous, famous museum filled with all sorts of creature life that had been previously unknown to wizards. She had always wanted to go there. The place was absolutely brilliant and filled with so many new things.

"Well, I suppose I should say whom is paired with whom." Mr. Larkin says chuckling. He pulls out a small little red box, opens it and picks out a small piece of parchment. "Here we have; Ernest Macmillan and Gwendolyn Cooper!"

Hermione looks over at the corner where her former schoolmate beams and walks over to Gwen's side. It was nice that they had been paired up together. The two were close friends. Hermione hoped that her luck would be just as good as theirs and she wouldn't end up with someone she particularly disliked. Like Malfoy for instance.

"...and Hermione Granger!"

Hermione blinks up and finds everyone looking at her. She heard her name being called but was too distracted thinking to notice who she got called with. Feeling embarrassed and mortified she looks over at Lucy with questioning eyes. Lucy raises her brows and gives her this almost pitying look that made her stomach drop. _Please not Malfoy. Please not Malfoy. Please not Malfoy._

Lucy jerks her head towards Malfoy. Hermione's bottom lip sort of drops and her shoulders hunch while a feeling of great doom and disappointment fill her. Grudgingly she walks over to where Malfoy stands, purposely not looking at her and frowning in disgust, and waits for Mr. Larkin to hand them their set of keys.

After that it just sort of becomes quiet. Everyone's talking and buzzing but Hermione just stares at her shoes glumly while silence fills her. She'd thought about protesting and even leaving but every time she tried her mouth went dry and her body remained unmoving. In the end she just gave up on doing anything and kept her head down. She was so disappointed and stuck in her headthat Malfoy had to snap his fingers in front of her face to get her to walk over to the portkey and hold on.

They appear just a way off from the busy bustling streets. As soon as they hit ground, everyone starts chatting excitedly and hurrying as fast as they can to the streets. Hermione watches in envy as pairs hurry off together looking like good friends on their first trip together.

She sighs and brings her head up to study the city. It's pretty. Just as she'd imaged. It was so full of life and color and noise. She could practically feel the vibrating energy in the air from it. But she wasn't able to enjoy it. Instead she and Malfoy exchanged a blank look that lasted a total of a few seconds and then both aparated at their flat door.

She pulls out her key and shoves it in the nob, the white door slides open and the promising look of the flat's insides can be slightly seen. Hermione steps in and stops thinking for a moment to take in the beauty of it. She'd known all along that they would have descent bedrooms but she never pictured anything like this.

It was beautfiul. And huge. Also very posh. All the furniture seemed like stuff you'd see in fancy houses owned by rich snobs or IKEA catalogers. It was all so modern but with a hint of old fashioned classyness to it. And not to mention that there was a terrace facing the city and the biggest plushest red couch she had ever seen.

"Out of the way." Malfoy says shoving past her. He walks into the room, gives it look and then sighs. To him the room was probably nothing since he lived in his really expensive manor.

Hermione could understand his bleakness with the flat but his general bad mood was getting to her. Just seeing him walk around with that condescending look of boredom made her anger curl and she couldn't help but stare at him accusingly. Sure they had been paired up together even though they shared a strong mutual dislike and sure the flat didn't reach his expectations but if he thought he was going to ruin her trip just because he was a big baby and couldn't put on a damned fake smile or at least act like he wanted to be there, then he was wrong. So very wrong.

"What are _you_ staring at?" Malfoy snaps.

"Apparently you." Hermione snaps back.

Malfoy turns to look at her with a dark glare. "Well don't, it's making my stomach curl."

Hermione raised a brow and put her hand on her hip. The words were quite cruel and they made her feel a bit bad but she'd been bullied lots of times by Malfoy to know how to pretend like he wasn't affecting her. Instead of looking sad and offended she narrowed her eyes and took an intake of breath ready to insult him back. "Oh you litte-" But she stops herself. "You know what, I'm not even going to bother. I have things to do. I'm _busy_." Hermione stomps over to the living room where her suitcases were waiting and picked them up. She gave Malfoy one last glare and was on her way to her room when he called her.

"What?" She snaps, turning to look at him sharply.

Malfoy leans against the wall and smirks at her. "While you're here I want to have some things clear; I don't want you to contaminate everything by putting muggle objects all over the place, I don't want you talking to the women I invite over and I don't want you bugging me."

_That _was what he had to say. "You don't have to worry I'm going to keep my stuff in my room and I'm not planning on wasting time talking to you. Now, if you don't mind, actually I could care less if you do or don't, I'm off to my room." She smiles sweetly and turns away from him again.

"Good" Draco replies coldly.

Hermione walks into her room and slams the door.


	2. Chapter 2 Lucy's opinion

disclaimer: Not mine- to bad...  
A/N: By the way Hippocampus are horse with a fish kind of like seahorses but prettier.

Chapter two

Hermione Just stood there staring at Malfoy with a dumb look on her her? With that git Malfoy? She worked good, helped defeat Voldermort and helped save Hogwarts and this is what she gets!Malfoy as a roommate! She was supposed to have a great time in New York, not have it all ruined by the biggest git, Malfoy.

"What are _you_ staring at?" Malfoy yelled.

"Apparently you!" Hermione yelled back.

" Brilliant I get Granger as a rommate!" He said sarcasticly.

" Oh how wonderfull we get to live with each other for six months! Isin't that lovely!"

Hermione stomped and grabbed her suitcases. She was on her way to her room when Malfoy called her.

" What ferret boy?"

" while you're here I want to have some things clear. I don't want you to put muggle objects all over the place, I don't want you talking to the women I invite over and I don't want you bugging me"

" You don't have to worry I'm going to keep most of my suff in my room and I'm not planning on wasting time talking to you" She smiled sweetly.

" Good" Draco said coldly.

Hermione started unpaking all her stuff. She was still angry about having Malfoy as a roommate. I mean he's a boy, I wanted a girl roommate so I wouldin't have to feel so uncomfortable and it's Malfoy the world's biggest git! She kicked the wall that divided her room from his. But it wasen't a good enough kick to annoy Malfoy.  
She was all wound up so she decided to take a shower. It will calm me down. She mused. There was o she was nearly done drying off when she heard someone knock on her door.

" WHAT?" Couldin't he leave her alone when she was taking a shower? God he's annoying!

" I wish to shower too! Hurry up!"

Hermione wrapped the towel around herself and opened the door cursing. Draco stood outside scowling. She shot him a nasty look and walked to her bedroom.  
She opened her suitcase and searched for a nightgown that wasen't satin or lace. With no success she put on a black lace one. One of the reasons she wanted a girl roommate was because she wouldin't have to put on a robe everytime she wanted to leave her room and with these nightgowns she was forced to.

At nine am all six witches and wizards sat in a circle waiting for . With a loud Crack! He dispparated in front of them. He was grinning.  
"You guys get to get a tour in the santuary for magical creatures! Well your job is to take care of a creature and learn as much information on them. These creatures are creatures that of course most of you have never heard of or seen, unless you did research . No book in England has information on these creatures,so you didin't.  
well this information you'll be getting is for the ministry. The reason you'll be taking care of some of these creatures is because that's the job part, you're getting paid for doing that"

"really?" Lucy said

"yes now grab hold of this boot, it will transport you to the santuary"

Hermione was pleased with her magical creature. The Hippocampus. She watched them swim around in their tank making notes in her notepad. It was almost hypnotizing to watch them. Hermione looked away and started reading about them, making anotations when she found something interresting. She was rudely interrupted by Malfoy.

" why are you sitting here with a notepad making anotations of the Hippocampus?"

"maybe because I was told to do that, it's my _job_"

" No,_ I_ got the hippocampus"

" Actually we both got them"

" Say what? Not only are you my fucking roommate but I also have to work with you! How much worse can this get?"

Draco watched her in amusment. For some reason bothering her was getting very enjoyable. But he didin't bother her like at Hogwarts where he would hurt her feelings now

" Look Granger, I'm not enjoying this either Ok? So how about if you stop bitching and we get to work ok?"

" how come you get to boss me around huh? First in our apartment and now at work, you're such a jerk Malfoy when are you gonna realise that you don't rule the world"

He ignored her and went back to working. He stole glances of her from the corner of his eyes only to find her glaring at him.

...  
Hermione was smiling and listening to music on her radio. Draco was still asleep and Hermione did some changes at work yesterday. She giggled remembering them.  
Her favorite song started playing. She swayed her head with the music.

_I'm going away for a while But I'll be back, _

_don't try to follow me 'cause I'll return as soon as possible _

_See I'm trying to find my place But it might not be here that I feel safe_

_ We all learn to make mistakes and run from them, from them**...**_

" what the hell is all that?" Draco was standing there in boxers and a T-shirt pointing at her radio, laptop and cellphone.

" My stuff you stupid prat!"

"I told you not to litter the place with muggle junk! Get it out before I hex you"

Hermione was sick of him. His bosing around and attitude. She stood there glaring at didin't move a thing.  
" If you don't get that junk out I'll use the cruciatus curse on you!"

" No I won't move it! It's mine and I can do whatever I want with it! Are you going to be like your stupid father cursing people just because you wish!"  
She regretted saying this. Draco was furious. He raised his wand and nearly hexed her.

"I'm not like my father you mudblood!"

"don't call me that you scum!" Hermione was getting angrier.

They continued yelling insults and shooting spells at each other. They both got angrier at every word they said, Hermione finally remembered a shield charm existed and that stopped their fighting.

" I'm off to work! Bye!" She said coldly.

She grabbed her stuff and marched to the door wich she slamed in Draco's face. On her way to work she calmed down by reminding herself Lucy is her new work partner.  
Hermione entered work in an Ok mood. Yesterday she had begged and pleaded to the woman in charge to change Malfoy for Lucy. When she was at the verge of tears the woman acepted.  
She entered her section but it was deserted. She hoped yesterday wasen't a dream. She shrugged and started feeding the Hippocampus.

" Goodmorning Hermione!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"what's so good about it? This morning I had a fight with Draco"

"how did you two fight I didin't see you two together at the cafeteria or on your way to work"

" Oh that's because it was in the apartment"

" you had him over at your apartment? Did you two do anything-"

"What? No! We share an apartment"

" Wait, why do you and Malfoy get to be the only one's with a roommate of the opposite sex?"

" I dunno"

" so your roommate is a guy and you two haven't done anything naughty and don't feel attracted to each other? Whoa it takes you guys that long?"

"what takes so long?" Hermione was bewilderd. What was Lucy going on about?

"To feel attrated to each other or at least kiss or sleep with him. It always happens when your roommate is a guy, as long as he isin't ugly and a freak"

" that's so not happening between us"

"what makes you say that?"

" we_ hate_ each other" Hermione thought that would settle it but what she said only made Lucy grin.

" That's how it starts then comes the sexual tension."

" I don't think that's happening, we hate each other way to much"

" think what you want but when I say I told you so don't be mad"


	3. Chapter 3 punishment

Disclaimer: Mine, all mine! My nose just grew three inches long. I lied everything belongs to the lovely J.K Rowling.

Chapter three

" They need vitamins, your turn to get them" Lucy said pointing at hall that led to the basement.  
"Why me I hate going down there"Hermione complained.

" I went two times already"

" fine" Hermkione stuck her tongue out at Lucy. She headed to the basement.  
As usual the basement was dark, dirty and messy. She searched for the pile of clear jars filled with vitamins for the Hippocampus. She heard something, when she turned to see what caused the noise she slipped on something slimy, she held on to a shelf but the shelf was slimy as well. With a crash she fell on someone.  
" OW!"

" Malfoy? what are you doing here?"

"getting stuff for my creature"  
" I forgot my wand do you have yours?"

" Lumos!"

Hermione's face was less than an inch from his. She could stare into his gorgeous eyes. She noticed his eyes weren't only blue. There was grey and flecks of silver.  
They were beautifull. For a second she was lost in them. The door opened, she heard footsteps and someone clear their throut.

"Sorry I dropped this and she slipped, it was dark" Draco said. He shoved Hermione off him.

didin't buy it. He raised and eyebrow and looked at them suspiciously.

" You two should know that the basement is only open from seven am to twelve 's three pm,that's why it is dark in here"

"sorry we didin't-" Hermione began to explain.

"Granger there is a sign on the door"

" dindin't see-"

" You two have made a mess and violated a rule, as a punishment you two get two clean and organize the whole basement. This evening after work you two will start by dusting and wiping down. No wands"

They started to argue but Mr. Roberts gave them a look. "Well that's settled" He gave them a fake smile and left them glaring at each other, silently finding a reason to blame the other person for the punishment.

" Great, we get to clean this to you Granger if only you had got off me as soon as you fell wouldin't have thought we snuck in here to have sex!"

" Oh yeah, well maybe if you had remembered to light your wand you wouldin't have spilled that slime and I wouldin't have tripped on you!" Hermione snapped.

" If you had brought your wand you would have seen it!" Draco snarled

Hermione ignored him and walked out of the basement clutching the jar of vitamins. She stormed into her section. Why did Malfoy have to be such an ass?

" What happened to you?"

"nothing!"She snarled

" Your covered in blue slime and fuming and nothing happened?"

"Fine it was Malfoy! I forgot my wand and he didin't turn his on, hi spilled this slimy stuff and I tripped and fell on him- " Hermione was silent, she didin't know if she should mencion the part where she got lost in his eyes. " entered when I was on him and thought we snuck in to be naughty because we were in there when it was closed"

"So your mad because of this?"

" No, he punished us by making have to clean and organize the whole basement, no wands!And I got mad after our fight. He's such an asshole!"

Hermione looked up at Lucy expecting her to start reasurring her or at least telling her that Malfoy was a git and how it wasen't fair that she had to clean. But Lucy was grinning. She simply said "You two are like children" and smirked.

Hermione put on the least prettiest clothes she had. She put on a pair of ripped jeans and a yellow T-shirt. She set her wand by her bed and apparated to the Santuary.  
It was a nice friday evening. There was a beautifull sunset and shops were starting to turn on lights. She heard nice jazz music the woman was singing in french but it was still appealing. She loooked longingly at the cafe were Lucy and Jenny- girl they met at work, were sitting before entering the santuary. Today was their first weekend in New York, she and Lucy were supposed to be hanging around and exploring. She sighed and entered the basement. This time it was light up. The mess seemed worse when you saw it with the light on. She spotted Draco leaning against a shelf with two small brooms.

"Here Granger"

They started sweeping of all the shelves then the boxes, jars and other objects. Everything smelled like cat and the place was filthy. DUst was in her eyes and nose.  
She hadin't said a word to Draco. He didin't even bother insulting her or blaming her for the punishment.  
After sweeping, wiiping down and setting everything in place Hermione felt like she would never get the dust out of her eyes and nose. She started having a cough fit.  
A firm hand hit her gently on the back. She turned to see Mr. Roberts.

"You guys can finish tomorrow evening" He said."You'll be wiping the walls and painting them."

They practicly ran out of the basement. Both wondering what time it was and if there still was time to go out. Hermione looked at Draco. He looked like he wanted to kick someones ass. She bit her lip to stop herself from saying something nasty to him. When she and Draco aparated into their apartment it was nine pm.

"That idiot had us cleaning for three hours! I wasted three hours of free time and tomorrow we have to paint!" Draco said coldly.

"Now you know what life is like for muggles" Hermione said flatly.

"Shut it Granger!"

Hermione ignored him and headed to the bathroom. Right as she put her hand on the doornob to open the door Draco said "What are you doing?"

" I'm gonna shower, do you really need to know"

"No way I can't waist time, I'm wanna go out. I shower first"

" I'm closer I'll get there first"

Draco only grinned evily. Just one look and Hermione knew what he ment- apparation. They both apparated into the bathroomm at the same time in the same place, causing them to fall into the bathtub. When Hermione got up to push him out he pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let go of me you dirty scum"

"Not unless you get out"

"I won't! Now let go of me"

Hermione turned trying to shove him off. It only made her body press tightly to his. Especially specific places. Disgusted Draco rolled, still holding onto her,trying to get her body away from his. But Hermione tried to shove him and now she was laying flat on him her lips less than an inch away from his. His arms were still wrapped around her,making their bodies be even more stuck together.

"Get your disgusting body filled with muggle germs off me!"

" I can't yo have your bloody arms wrapped around me!"

Draco let go off her and gave up. He got out of the tub and stomped out of the bathroom. Cursing at Hermione as he left.


	4. Chapter 4 Blaise and Mitchie

**Disclaimer: Not mine...to bad...**  
**A/N: Mitchie Diggory is made up, she is Cedric's younger sister and the hottest girl at hogwarts, she is oblivious to that.**

Chapter four

Hermione and Draco were sitting on the sofa in silence. It was just starting to get dark. They had finished painting the basement about an hour ago. Someone knocked on the door. Hermione flinched, she had been so used to the silence that she forgot sounds existed. She ignored whoever knocked, hoping Draco would get the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Draco asked.

"No, you?"

"no"

They stared at each other for a while. Draco got up and went to answer the door. Hermione was turning on the TV to annoy Draco when she heard Lucy.  
She was all dressed up and wearing makeup. Hermione suddenly felt embarassed she was wearing a baggy T-shirt and shorts.

" Come on Hermione it's Friday night and we're going out"

Hermione heard Draco say good luck with that. She shot him a glare. _Stupid Ferret!_

"Er...Ok I just have to get ready"

Hermione searched trough her clothes for something to put on. She grabbed a pair of skinny jeans a satin camisole and some high heals. She put on some makeup and stared at herself in the mirror hating her appearance. She didin't consider herself ugly, but she had very low self esteem when it came to her appearance.  
She didn't know that she was actually quite beautifull, not in an obvious way but there was something about her. Hermione brushed her ginger curls, grabbed a coat and entered the sitting room. Draco and Lucy were on sitting on the couch clearly flirting. How dare she! Hermione thought. Lucy is flirting with that git! I thought she was on my side! No one noticed her enter the sitting room and that was annoying her. She cleared her throat.

"Is this Okay?" Hermione asked fidgeting with her shirt.

" Nothing _you_ wear will make you look good" Draco said without looking at her.

" A I didin't ask you and B you didin't even look at me!" Hermione said feeling her temper rising.

Draco looked at her. She really did look pretty. Pretty wasen't the right word, he didin't want to admit it but hot was the right word. _No, no Granger isn't hot!_  
_That's impossible!_  
" I guess you do look okay"

" You look great!" Lucy said.

Hermione grabbed Lucy and pulled her out of the apartment. Once the door was closed Hermione glared at her prepared to scold her.

" Flirting with Malfoy! I thought you were on my side"

" Sounds like somebody is _jealous_!" She said in a singing voice " And since when has their been sides?"

" No I'm _not_! There are sides, my side hates Draco and Draco's side hates Me"

" You know what I'm not gonna argue with you, let's just go and have fun in New York!"

"Ok"  
" By the way, tomorrow go demostrate to Eric how to use a toaster, I don't know how to do it"

Draco was sitting in front of the TV, he was staring at it but not taking any of it in. He was busy thinking of what happened earlier. He had thought Granger looked hot. He had only done that once and that was in their fourth year at Hogwarts at the yule ball, but he swore he would never think that or notice that again. What was going on, first he thought she looked cute and now he was missing her company! _No I'm not missing anything_! He corrected himself. _I just wanna bother a mudblood_!  
The door opened and Hermione entered beaming. Draco ignored the jolt he felt in his stomach when he saw her. " Oh what a wonderfull night! and tomorrow night I get to go on a date!" Hermione exclaimed.  
" _What_?" Draco turned his neck so fast it nearly broke. He ignored the burning feeling he felt. Hermione turned to him in suprise.  
" I'm going on date, why do you care?"

" Er, because I just wanted to know if a man really did just ruin his life"

" No one ruined their life" Hermione smiled and squealed in joy.

" Stop doing that, You look like a teenager. What date will this be, date number one?"

" No, I went out a few times with Ron when we were dating. And technicly we still are teenagers, we're nineteen, there's still a teen in the number"

Draco ignored Hermione and took a sip of butterbear, he nearly spit it out when Hermione sat next to him. She was so close too. Why does it feel uncomfortable? He wondered. I know why because she's a mudblood and she's next to me! It was hard to ignore the prickling feeling in his skin.

" Granger what are you doing?"

" It's called sitting down"

" don't you smart ass me, you know what I meant"  
" I don't think there is anything wrong with me sitting next to you on the sofa" Hermione said changing the chanel of the TV.

" I think we should keep that muggle thing off as much as possible"

" you're the one who had it on"  
" So what's his name?" " Who?"

" your date" Hermione blushed and smiled.

" Dan"

" So is he a muggle or a wizard?"  
" A wizard"

Hermione looked at Draco, he was staring back at her but he wasen't smirking like he always did. He was just staring at her wide eyed. Hermione found herself staring back at him. He was handsome. His hair was a mix of blonde and white, his eyes were an electric blue that almost hypnotizing, Hermione felt herself get lost in them again.  
They hadin't noticed they were leaning in, just as her face was an inch away from his someone knocked on the door. Hermione and Draco jumped like they had just been cought doing something forbbiden. Hermione got up and opened the door. Standing in front of her was Blaise Zabbini and a pretty girl with equally pretty long black hair. Wait I've seen her before. Hermione thought with a crease forming on her face. Oh! Of course she was Mitchie Diggory, Cedrics younger sister, the prettiest girl at Hogwarts and Ginny's best friend What's she doing here? With Blaise?

" Hi Hermione!" Blaise said cheerfully.  
" Hey Hermione" Mitchie said with a smile.

" Hi you two"  
" So are you gonna let us in?"

They entered but stopped when they saw Draco. Blaise shrugged and sat down next to him.

" Hey Draco my bro!"

" Hi man!, so er what are you guys doing here?"  
Mitchie joined Blaise, she held his hand. They smiled at each other. Draco and Hermione stared at them bewildered.

" Well?" Draco asked getting impacient.

" We're getting married here in New York! "  
" Normally I would tell you you're making the biggest mistake by marrying a griffindor but I can make an exception because Mitchie is...Mitchie"

"Oh how wonderfull! Congrats!"  
" Thanks Hermione"

" How did you find us?"

" Well we were here getting prepared for the wedding and Mitchie wanted to go to the giant santuary and we heard a group of people from your deparment are working here so we asked where you live and decided to stop by. I'm disappointed you didin't tell me Draco, we're best friends"

" Sorry I forgot"

" So how is everything going?"

" Oh I love it here!" Hermione exclaimed. " And I'm going on a date tomorrow by the way"  
" Who's the Lucky boy" Blaise asked. Draco snorted.

" Dan"

" Nice name must be handsome, you have to introduce him to Ginny and me" Mitchie said.

" Well we should get going" Blaise said grabbing Mitchie's hand and getting up. They waved and disapparated.

Blaise and Mitchie

Blaise sat down on the sofa and stared up at Mitchie. She was so beatifull and not his wife to be. They had made the whole thing up to have a reason to be in New York and keep an eye on them. The only one who knew about this was Ginny. Any momment they would receive an owl from her. Blaise sat down mext to Mitchie. She smelled like jasmine and cinammon, a very seductive smell. Her hair black silky waivy hair rained down her back, she was wearing a silk dress wich showed her curvy body. She turned to look at him with big brown eyes. Blaise couldin't take it. He wanted her. She was too beautifull to be true, she was perfect. He stared hungrily at her lips. _Oh if only she were mine! The things I could do to her! _Blaise pushed the thoughts away and stopped looking at her. If he kept on doing that he might sexuallly assalt her one day.

"Blaise?" He quickly turned his head towards her.

" yes?" He asked hopefully. Mitchie looked nervous and like she wasen't sure what to say. She sighed and said. "Ginny's owl arrived" She pointed at the window him. He got up and came back with a white envelope. He ripped it open and read the letter.  
Dear Blaise and Mitchie,  
How is New York? Is it really as cool, magnicifent and brilliant as everyone describes it? Yo must tell me. Is the santuary really huge and filled with wicked creatures? Anyway tell me about Malfoy and Hermione, what where they doing when you arrived? Where they fighting? Is Hermione sick of him? Did he al-  
most kill her? Is she ok? As you can see I'm worried. Right now I'm baking some cookies you know how Harry loves them.  
Write back,tell me everything.  
yours, Ginny. P.S Did they buy your wedding? If not I have another excuse.  
" We should not bother now writting back, she's only a little bit worried." Blaise said sarcasticly.  
" Hey , don't make fun. Hermione is one of her best friends. Well I'm first she's second. Let's write back then we can go to a bar and have fun" She picked up a pen and paper and started writting. She could see from the corner of her eye the hungry look Blaise had on his face. She too had the same look but her hair kept the look safe from Blaise.


	5. Chapter 5 suprise assigment

Disclaimer: Not mine...except the stuff I made up and the plot! Happy now? A/N: sorry for not updating lately... I was at a friends house, stayed there three nights.

Chapter Five

Hermione woke up to the sound of taping from her window. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at the window. A snow white owl was taping madly at the glass, two letters were tied to it's leg. Hermione rubbed her eyes. She jumped out of bed and put on a robe. _Stupid lace, satin nightdreses! Too short and they don't warm you up because the fabric is too thin! I dunno why girls wear these_ just to _look sexy_. She untied the letters and gave Hedwig an pat on the head. The first letter was from Harry.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How is New York? Are you having a nice time? Ginny really misses you. Our new apartment is great! You should see the place, Ginny is in love with it. So tell me about the santuary, what creatures are you working with? Is Lucy driving you mad? I know she can be a little...spontanious sometimes!_  
_Write back soon. I miss you so much! Harry The next one was from Ginny._

_Hey Hermione!_

_Is New York the bomb? Is it really as brilliant as everyone says? So has Lucy already dragged you around the whole town of Wizard New York and forced you to every night club! When you go shopping remember me! Met any hot guys yet? I heard from Mitchie that Draco is your roommate? Is everything alright,_  
_I now he's a git but just resist him for now. Gotta go Harry is taking me out for dinner! I miss you so much!_

_XOXO Ginny :D_

_P.S Take lot's of pictures._

Hermione wrote back and sent them with went into the sitting room. It was empty. Yes! Draco is still asleep. She took a long shower since Draco was sleeping and he wouldn't be at the door banging it and yelling for her to hurry up. She decided to shave and wash her hair today. Peace, no Draco yelling like a madman. After the long shower she went into her room to put on some clothes. Reluctantly she put on the lingerie Alice sent her. Just as she finished putting on the lingerie Draco the door opened and came in . He froze halfway after seeing her. He smirked. Hermione was thankful she wasn't naked.

"Get out I'm changing! And next time knock you idiot!" She snapped wrapping her towel around herself. She tried her best to look angry but her face was filled horror and she was blushing so hard you could call her tomato face. Draco smirked some more, tossed a piece of parchment on the bed and left. Hermione put on a cream ruffled jersey tank with a yellow cardigan, a black ruffled skirt, a brown belt and black vans. She brushed her hair put on some lipgloss, sprayed on some perfume and read the piece of parchement. She grabbed her bag and apparated to the sanctuary.  
Lucy, Eric, Amanda, Isabella, John, Draco, Demetri and Jack were sitting in the lobby. All had bewildered expressions. disaparated in the middle of the room. He grinned got out his notepad wrote something down and faced them.  
" Guys I have an anouncement, This trip is actually an assignment to unite muggle borns and purebloods."

" What?" "Hey isn't about the creatures!" "This is an outrage!" " You tricked us!" The purebloods started yelling at .  
" This assignment is from the minister of magic Cornelious Fudge and if you don't want to loose your job and be banned from the Ministry of magic be quiet and do as I say!"

Everyone shut up imediatly. Mr. Roberts calmed down and continued pacing the room. He looked really profesonal in a business suit and carried a big black book and a clipbord. When he was around it felt just like it does when your in high school and the mean principal is walking around in a bad mood, but sometimes he was nice.  
" The thing is you have to do the assigments on this sheet of paper, this pacagge includes emergency money, a wizard camera and your invite to the gala. Whoever decides to be a rebel and dosen't do it will loose his or hers job and be banned from the ministry, this assigment is to set an example on how blood dosen't matter your scrapbooks will be put in the hall of displays for witches and wizards to look at. The fist three months you will saty in your apartments in muggle New York doing the muggle activities,  
and the other three you will stay in wizard New York doing wizard activities. I changed the roommates. You still have to work in the sanctuary."

Hermione's head shot up. New roommate! Yes! Hopefully they change Draco for someone else. Hermione was tired of fighting everyday with Draco. I hope I get Eric he's mused. She watched as Mr. Roberts took his clipboard and started saying the names of the roommies. She crossed her fingers and prayed she got anyone except Malfoy.  
" Lucy and Jack, room twenty five" " Amanda and Eric, room twenty six" Darn Eric's gone! Please not Draco! Please not him!  
" Isabella and Demetri, room twenty seven" Oh no! She still was not paired with someone. And less people were available. Hermione swallowed and crossed her toes too.

" Carmen and John, room twenty eight" Shit, shit, shit! Why? Why Draco? At off all Draco! Someone had it in for her. " Draco and Hermione, room twenty nine, the same as before" Mr. Roberts starting handing out keys to the people who had different rooms, then he handed out the pacages said goodbye and apparated. The couples went upstairs to move into the new rooms. Draco grumpily went back up to his apartment. Hermione was already there she was opening the pacage. She set the money, camera and scrapbook aside. She opened up a envelope.

" Malfoy come read this" Draco got up and stood next to her. She smelled like roses. He eyeballed her neck where the smell was coming from. He felt an urge to kiss that neck to taste it. He pushed the thoughts away and read the sheet of paper.

_Assigment, these are the activities you are required to do in the muggle New York. _

_* Go out to eat two times _

_* Have a picnic in the central park_

_ * Go to a concert_

_* Watch a movie at the cinema _

_* Visit an art gallery_

_* Go shopping_

_ * Watch the stars and roast marshmellows _

_These are the activities you are required to do after in Wizard New York_

_* Go see a play at the central theater_

_ * Watch the fireworks display on April nine at the park_

_ * Visit the fairies museum * Buy wizard objects _

_* Watch the fire dancers/eaters, ministrels and entertainers perform on the street _

_* Go to the wizard gala at Rose ballroom_

_Thank you for doing this assigment, Minister of magic cornelious fudge and also Profesor Dumbledore who helped me with this_.

...  
It was already nine pm and Draco and Hermione where sitting on the sofa discussing the assigment.

" It's not so bad, to bad I have to do it all with you. I love having picnics and roasting marmellows! Stary nights, so romantic!"

" We are not doing anything romantic" " Don't be silly ferret! It's only romantic when you do it with your crush, boyfriend, husband or lover"

" Good" Draco put on his coat and walked to the door.  
" Where are you going?"  
" out for a drink, er...wanna come?" He expected her to say no and go do some muggle thing.

" I'd love too, just let me change" She disappearede into her roo and came back out wearing a black sequin dress, pumps and makeup. When she walked by he got a wiff of her smell. This time she smelled seductive. H e told her the name of the wizard club and they apparated there. It was huge and full of people. Bright lights were shinning Hermione could smell alcohol and hear the music. Funny how at a wizard bar, muggle music was playing.

You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down You spin my head right round, right round When you go down, when you go down down

Draco was moving his head to the beat of the music. He looked satisfied. Hermione was horrified when they entered the club. In the middle there was a dance floor filled with people dancing and lights. Bodies were pressed tightly against each other, some dancers were holding drinks in there hands and it was spilling from their cups when they danced. There was a bar wich curved into a circle, silver stools were around it. Not many people were sitting. There was a platform with poles, girls in underwear were slidding down.

_Hopped out of that house with my swagger Hop in that with girl, I got places to go!_  
_People to see, time is prec'ious I look at my crowd and they're out of control_

_ Just like my mind where I'm going No women, no shorties, no nothin but clothes_

_ No stoppin now, my parolees on role I like my jewelry, that's always on gold_

_ I know the storm is comin _

_my pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower_

Draco had disappeared from her side an into the dancing couples. Hermione panicked, what was she going to do? She never been in a club before. The music kept pounding in her ears. Men were surrounding her and pulling her to dance.

_Call up my homies that's home _

_Then pop in the night cuz it's meant to be ours_

_ We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin it's platinum patron that be ours_

_ lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers _

_Girl you to drink with all that and power clubs_

_you spin my head right round, right round _

_When you go down, when you go down down_

_ You spin my head right round, right round_

_ When you go down, when you go down down_

One pulled her into the mass of hustle and bustle of the dancers. Hermione was mortified she never danced like this. The man pullled her to his side and swayed his his body. Hermione involuntary copied his body, her hips moved from side to side, her head moved from side to side. The man felt her body respond and pulled her closer.

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down_

_ She got me throwin my money around_

_ Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found It's goin down down._  
_From the top of the pole I watch her go down_

_ She got me throwin my money around_

_ Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found _

_It's goin down down_

_ Shawty must know I'm not playin My money love her like a numba one fan _

_Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans My Benjamin Franklins_

_ A couple of grands, I got rubber bands_

_ My paper planes makin a dance _

_Get dirty all night, that's part of my thing_

_ Keep building castles that's made out of sand _

_She's amazing, the fire blazing Hotter than CAJUN_

Dancing wasn't so bad. It was uncomfortable to be so close to a stranger and be dirty dancing, but other than that it was nice. Hermione felt like going wild and dance away. She couldn't remember her troubles or anything. All she felt was the need to move her body. Slowly all the stress and trouble she felt was gone. All she could hear was the pouding of the music.

_Girl won't you move a lil closer?_  
_Time to get paid, it's maximum wage_

_ That body belong on a poster I'm in a daze_

_ that bottom is wavin' at me Like damn it _

_I know you You wanna show like a gun out of holster _

_Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper_

_ You spin my head right round, right round _

_When you go down, when you go down down _

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_ When you go down, when you go down down_

The man pulled Hermione closer- a little to close. When she tried to back away he wrapped his arms around her making their bodies be pressed tightly together. Too tight and too close. She could literaly feel his thing pressed against her back. Hermione used all her strenght to free herself. She hoped he would give up on her and go find someone else, but he stayed. Waiting for the next chance to get her. Just as he got closer for another try a body cut in and Hermione was face to face with Draco His eyes intense and glued to hers. Next thing she new she was dancing with Draco. He led her to the bar were they got some drinks.

_From the top of the pole I watch her go down _

_She got me throwin my money around_

_ Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found_

_ It's goin down down_

_ From the top of the pole I watch her go down _

_She got me throwin my money around_

_ Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found It's goin down down_

Draco and Hermione went back to the dance floor. He knew Hermione was getting drunk but he didin't mind. All he cared about was dancing with her. Hell I never knew Granger could dance! And like this! He also didn't know how great of a body she had until he saw her in her lingerie. Sexy lingerie, lace and all.

_I'm spendin my money I'm out of control _

_Somebody help me She's takin my bank roll._  
_But I'm king of the club _

_And I'm wearin the crown_

_ Poppin these bottles _

_Touchin these models_

Hermione was shocked she was enjoying dancing with Draco- dirty dancing. She was shocked she could dance! Oh I'm so gonna regret this in the morning! She never danced like this- ever. And here she was doing it with the last person she would have imagined- Draco Malfoy. Whenever someone tried to dance with her he would shove that person away. He wanted her all for himself. Odd, dosen't he hate me? I'm drunk probably my imagination. I'm so drunk I'm not even mad at myself for being drunk!

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_ When you go down, when you go down down _

_You spin my head right round, right round _

_When you go down, when you go down down_

_ You spin my head right round, right round_

_ When you go down, when you go down down_

_ You spin my head right round, right round _

_When you go down, when you go down down_

_ When you go down, when you go down down_

Draco pulled the drunk Hermione into the apartment. She was giggling and laughing like a child. When he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in she started protesting and giggling.  
" You have to come in you idiot!"

He set her down on the couch. She sat down and stared with wide toffe colored eyes at the room. She started having a fit of giggles. Draco chuckled imagining the way he is going to tease her tomorrow. An evil grin spread across his face when he imagined her having a fit over how shallow and unresponsable of her to get drunk.

" Draco can we go to Narnia? I wanna see the talking animals"

" What the hell is Narnia? And talking animals don't exist Granger"

" Really?" She looked suprised. Draco burst out laughing. She thought some place called Narnia exists and that talking animals do to. Draco couldn't wait until morning. He would tease her until she cried.

" Shhh! I can hear the monster coming!" She hiccuped and got up . She scanned the room wide eyed. " Coast is clear! The monster is in the closet, be quiet and he won't hear you" When she walked to he room she swayed and nearly fell. Draco sighed and carried her to her room.

" This is very romantic" She said leaning in for a kiss. Draco shoved her away in disgust. Urgh! Filthy mudblood!

" you make a nice prince you know. Silky blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and a charming smile"

" you really think that?" He asked snickering.

" why yes"

Draco set her on her bed. Just as he turned to leave she grabbed his shirt and pulled him onto the bed. " Please don't leave me!" She said dramaticly. Then she grinned.  
and said tauntingly " The monster could be out there" Draco stuck his head out the door then turned to her. He gave her a thumbs up and mouthed coast is clear! He smirked at her once more and turned but she held onto his shirt. " Goodnight" She smiled and collapsed into the bed. Her eyelids fell and she was asleep.

A/N: Did you like it? The song is Right round by florida, for those of you that didn't know. So I watched the A very potter musical act 1 part 1 today. Loved it it's so funny. You should watch it on you tube. I'll be updating soon- probably tomorrow. I'm on vacation!


	6. Chapter 6 what a date

**Disclaimer: not mine...**

** Chapter Six**

Hermione woke with a headache. Her body was sore and she had no idea what happened last night. Shit! Shit! shit! I got drunk, really drunk! That's not me! She tried to get out of bed. Her body was wrapped in the sheets, sweat was sticking them to her body. She ran her finger through her hair wich was now a crow's nest and untangled the sheets. When she entered the sitting room loud music was playing and it was making her head pound even harder.

" Good morning Granger" Draco said with a smirk.

" Can you turn that down I err have a headache"

" Oh right hangover... I'm sorry I can't turn it down"

" Please turn it down!" She was getting mad. He knew her head was killing her and this was just another way to get to her.

" No I think I'll leave it on"

" Turn the damn thing off _Malfoy_!" She said coldly. He stopped smirking. Something was visible in his eyes. Something she never saw before. Fear. Hermione was suprised by this. He used to be a death eater you'd think he would act like one in a time like this. Not stand there with fear visible in his eyes.

" Malfoy Turn it off" She said walking up closer to him. He'd nodded and turned off the the wizard object that looked like a radio. She thought that would keep him from disturbing her. She was wrong.

" You really should do something about that thing you call hair. It looks like a rat's nest" She ignored him and looked for some headache pills int eh kitchen cupard.

" Fuck no headache pills!" She shoved the cupard closed and leaned against the counter. Getting mad only mad it worse. Draco walked into the kitchen smirking all the fear he had was gone and replaced by amusment.

" I see today your not scared of monsters" He said smirking.

" What the hell are you talking about?"  
" Oh you don't remember last night?" He grinned evily.  
Hermione froze. Suddenly flashbacks of last night came to her mind. _Was I dancing like that with Ma-Malfoy? I called him Draco?_

_" Draco can we go to Narnia?"_

_" Shhh! I can hear the monster coming!"_  
_" you make a nice prince you know. Silky blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes and a charming smile" She leaned in for a kiss. " Please don't leave me!"_

_" Goodnight"_

Hermione gasped. Horror was all over her face not only was she drunk and said all that rubish but she called him Draco and danced like that with him. I_ didn't know I could dance and like that! Shit! Oh shit!_ " Watch out!" Draco shouted. Hermione came back to Earth and jumped. " What is it?" " A monster was behind you" He said laughing.

" You are such a good for nothing spoiled pig headed asshole!" He smirked and walked up closer to her. Hermione blushed she had never been so close to him- only last night but she was drunk.

" Really Hermione? _Really?_" He smirked. " Because I don't think you thought that when I had my body pressed to yours and we were dancing, or when you said I could be a prince and tried to kiss me or when you wanted me to stay and sleep in your bed" He grinned amused. She was staring at him in horror she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
After standing in silence for ten minutes Hermione snapped back. She tried her best to give him a good glare but the look of horror wouldn't come off.

" I-I, I'm gonna err, take a shower" Warily she walked to the bathroom. When she saw her reflection in the mirror she gasped. She really did look horrible. Her hair was a tangled mess,  
her makeup was smeared all over her and bags were under her eyes. She cleaned off the makeup with makeup remover and hoped into the shower. This shower will take a long time.  
_Thank god it's Saturday, I would be so late for work if it wasn't. Saturday?_ What did she have to on saturday? _Oh my gosh I forgot! _Her date with Dan this evening and she had to buy a dress.

After a half hour Hermione came out of the shower. Her hair was wet and clinging to her face but it wasn't the tangled mess it was. Her face was clean again and color had returned to her face.  
She glared at Draco and walked into her room. She left the door a little opened. Draco felt like peeking through the small gap but he stopped himself. She is a mudblood for crying out loud.  
Flashback:

_Draco stared wide eyed at Hermione. Whoa! Has she always had that body? Perfect curves, good breasts and nice hips. She was perfect! Draco snapped back to reality when she snapped at him. He smirked and thought of ways to tease her. He tossed the piece of parchment and walked out unable to erase the image of Hermione in her underwear._

_I really have to forget that! H_e sipped the thing called coffee. He expected the black liquid to taste awfull- well it did until you add milk and sugar. He ran his fingers through his hair. He smelled roses. Hermione must have entered the sitting room. He liked how the pink floral dress looked on her. She wore matching ballet flats, braselets and earings. _ I don't t even bother matching my socks._

_" _What are _you_ staring at?"

Draco blushed. " Nothing" He went back to watching TV and not really paying attention to it. Her sweet rose smell was making him feel weird. His stomach felt like it was squished into a ball, his mind was dancing with excitement, his cheaks were hot and pink. When she came close he blushed harder and felt an electric shock when she touched him.

" Hey I'm gonna go shopping you know for my date with Dan"

" Dan...right the guy you met. Well have fun"

...

" You have to buy that dress!" Blaise insisted. " Mione you'll be the bomb"

" No it's too short and I don't wanna be the bomb"

" Oh you don't?" Blaise said raising an eyebrow

.  
" Ok I do! But not that dress"  
" Why not it looks great on you. Trust me I wouldin't make you wear something that I don't think you should wear. Your my best gal friend"

Hermione looked at the blue sequin tulle mini dress. It was nice but a little too- sexy for Hermione. But Blaise thinks I look hot in it! Maybe Dan will think so too.

" Ok I'll buy this dress" Blaise grinned. " I bet Draco will flip when he sees Hermione in this dress" He mumbled.

" Sorry what did you say?"

" Nothing" He ignored her protests and begs for him to tell her what he said. " We bought a dress, shoes and jewelry I think we have everything"  
" Yup let's aparate" She said getting ready to disaparate.

" Mione you can't disapate in wizard stores, people would rob things all the time"

" Oh it's like Hogwarts"

" Lets go outside"

Hermione was getting ready for her date. She would dash out of her bedroom to the bathroom and then dash back out to her room. Draco and Blaise were sitting quietly on the sofa. Blaise was drinking a can of coke and Draco was looking at one of Hermione's magazines.  
" Draco I want to talk about something to you"  
" Ok say it"

" Put the magazine down and look at me" Annoyed he tossed it on the coffee table and turned to Blaise. " What Blaise What?"

" I know why your in such a bad mood, you have crazy feelings for Hermione and your jealous that she's going out with Dan and not you"  
" WHAT? I would never, she's a mu-"

" Don't say it"

" Muggleborn! I do not have feelings for her"

" do "  
" don't"

" do do do do do! You like her so much that your acting like a child, do not, do to! Come on Draco admit it"

" Blaise I really don't"

" You do but you haven't realized it yet. You've never been in love before, that's why you don't realize it. But you soon will"

Hermione walked warily out of her room. She nervously fiddled with her hair. Blaise gaped at her. He never had seen Hermione so hot. He turned to Draco. Blaise could have sworn that for a second he saw Draco with his mouth open and with a hungry look in his eyes. Blaise smirked at him. _He thinks he dosn't like her. What a fool a fool for love! _He mused.

" Do I look Ok?" She asked.

" Ok? man you look wicked! hot! beautiful! sexy! Right Draco?" Draco who was pretending to watch TV looked at Hermione nodded his head uninterested and went back to pretending. The doorbell rung, Hermione jumped as though she just got zapped. " That's Dan! OK breathe"

" Granger you look pathetic! I really think this is your first date" Draco said snickering.

" Shut up Malfoy!"

" Bye Blaise! Wish me luck" She smiled at him and left.

" Jealous!" Blaise said in a song " Malfoy is jealous! Hermione I looooove you! Hermione I doooo! When we are apart my heart beats for youuuuu!" Draco threw a pillow at him. Blaise saw he was blushing so hard his cheeks were red and started doing a victory dance. " you FOOL I'm blushing because I imagined the things people would tell me if I married her"

" Yeah right Draco"

" Think whatever you want but I know that I don't like her"

" When your on top of her having crazy sex and your tongue is down her throut I want to hear you say that"

" Blaise seriously you disgust me"

" That's why I'm your best mate"

The more Hermione hung out with Dan the more uncomfortable she felt. He took her to some party at a night club for their first date. What kind of man does that and now he was leading her to somewhere were they could talk. A very quiet place far from the party. He leaned in so close to her she was pressed against the wall. He tried to kiss her but

" Err, you said you wanted to talk so?"

" We can talk without words" He tried to kiss her again.

" Hermione why are you so scared?" He ran his fingers through her hair. " Your really pretty you know" He kissed her neck.

" So who's party is it again?"

" Vanessa's she's turning eighteen"

" Huh"

He kissed her cheak, neck and moved on to her lips. She jumped when he ran his fingers up her dress. Hermione couldin't escape. Dan was sexually abusing of her and she had no escape.  
He unzipped her dress. That's when Hermione knew she had to leave.

" Dan I don't want to do this with you!"

" really? Why not?"

" Cuz I don't"

" Come on Hermione" He ran his fingers through her hair and tried to kiss her again. " No!" Hermione pulled her dress back on. Dan was trying to seduce her again. She wiped out her wand and hexed him. When he tried to grab his she disarmed him.

" You are a _disgusting_, _patheti_c_ excuse_ for a man!" She slapped him and aparated to the apartment. She stormed in looking a mess. Her dress was half on, her hair was messy, there were red bruises on her neck from Dan.

Blaise and Draco stared at her in alarm. Blaise got up and fixed her dress and hair, Draco just sat there and smirked at her.

" Hermione what happened?"

" He took me upstairs to talk, and he sexualy abused of me! When I told him I didn't want to do it he tried to seduce me again! I hexed him and left"

" I'm so sorry Hermione do you want some tea"

" yes please. I'm gonna go take a shower"


	7. Chapter 7 Draco's Secret

**Discliamer: once again not mine...**

**A/N: warning! Sexual content in this chapter...**

** Chapter Seven**

Draco entered the apartment with a plastic bag. Hermione told him to go shopping for a camera, scotch tape and a scrapbbok. He didin't bother buying a camera they could use his wizard one, the pictures would actualy move. The place looked empty. Where did she go? He scanned the room. Her bedroom door was slightly open. He heard sobs coming from it. Draco dropped the bag and ran into her room. She was sitting at a corner of her room. Her eyes were red and tears poured out of them. She was clutching herself. She looked so fragile so frail, so broken. The expression on her face made Draco want to hold her in his arms and tell her everything is going to be ok. She was holding the thing called cell phone in her hands. More tears poured out. Draco couldin't stand there anymore, he hurried over to her and pulled her into his arms.  
She held onto him tightly and sobbed. Draco ran his fingers through her soft ginger curls. The smell of rose's came to his nose.

" Shh it's Ok" He whispered sweetly. " What happened?"

" It's friend" She sobbed. " Mommy called and t-told me" She hiccuped. "Judy is in the hospital, she was in a car crash! She was a very good friend of mine!"  
" She was my bb-best friend since I've been ttt- twelve!"

Draco felt his heart break for her. He held her tightly to his chest. He knew what it felt like to loose someone who means a lot to you. The night before his father went to prizen he cursed Narcissa untill she lost her mind. She was the only one who ever cared for him, the only one he trusted, his mother.

" I hope she's Ok"

" me too" Hermione looked up at Draco. He was crying. She never saw him this voulnarable before. Why is he comforting me? He should be making fun of me? Why is he holding me so close? He should be disgusted? Hermione stared at him with big brown shocked and confused eyes.

Blaise and Mitchie

" I agree. He does seem to like her" Mitchie said.

" He just dosen't know" " I'm thinking about having a dinner party. When you go over to their place please tell them their invited" Blaise just stared at her in awe. So beautiful. He mused.

" Blaise?"

" Err ok I will"

Mitchie stared at him for a while. Why couldn't the story Of them getting married be real?' He did seem to like her and she liked him. She sat down next to him. He was so close. She leaned in and kissed him. He cupped her face in his hands. Slowly the kiss deepened and got more passionate. Blaise pulled her on top of him, he pulled of her dress and kissed her whole body. She shuddered underneath him. He kissed her neck. She moaned in pleasure. When they were gasping each others names in plessure he slipped inside her. They lay there limp from making love. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her sweetly.

Hermione was walking back to the apartment from work. It was sunset and the sky looked like a painting. Wizard New York looked incredible. Everything was so urban and cool. Diagon alley looked like a ratty dump compared to this place. Hermione plucked a rose and put in in her hair. This rose was a pink talking Rose . They whisper compliments in your ear and give you a confidence boost.

" Hermione is pretty"

" Why Thank you"

" Hermione is sweet and nice, she is a bright witch"

Hermione beamed and skipped to the apartment. Draco was leaning on the counter eating a green apple. His shirt was unbutoned showing his broad no too muscular chest,his white blond hair was tossled. Hermione felt a jolt in her stomach. She couldn't help but notice how sexy he looked. Come on Hermione it's Malfoy! He is the worlds biggest git remember. " We should do the first assigment" Draco said taking a bite of the apple. "But it has to be in muggle New York and we don't know any places"

Hermione smiled at him. She had a plan. Alice! Why didin't she think of it before. Alice knew everywhere in muggle New York.

" Do I amuse you?" Draco asked. " No, I have a cousin here, who knows all over New York. You won't have to feel uncomfortable talking about witches and wizards she knows all about them and is facinated"

" Good"

" I'll call her" Hermione took out her phone and dialed Alice's number.

" Hi Alice" " Remember the assignments I told you about?" " I know I haven't seen you but I've been busy! You know what come to eat with us. Pick out somewhere nice."  
" I dunno if he would be interested in you" " yes Malfoy is single" " I don't know or care if he's hot!"

Draco listened to Hermione in amusment. Her cousin was already interested in him and they never met. He tossed the apple on the counter and walked up to Hermione. Her back was facing him. He leaned and whispered in her ear.

" Ask her how we should dress" Hermione jumped and squealed.  
" You scared me!"

" That was the point" She glared at him. " We need to know how to dress, formal, semi formal, casual you know"

" Alice how do we dress ?" " Semi formal or casual" " Thanks for the clothes you got me" " Bye Alice!"

" so when are we going out to eat?"

" tonight. We are lea ving in an hour. Since there's two of us I sujest we start getting ready"

" I'll shower first"

Hermione went into her room and started going through her clothes. What to wear? What am I gonna wear? Somrthing semi formal. What do I have semi formal?  
She was getting frantic. Why am I getting frantic? I never cared what I wear! I just put on jeans and a T-shirt. Hermione flopped down on the bed. She was holding her head in her hands. The door opened and Draco dressed in jeans a white unbuttoned flannel shirt and sneakers walked in.

" I'm guessing you don't know what to wear"

" Yes. Before I never really cared what I would wear. Jeans and a T-shirt was fine"

" Yet somehow in jeans and a T-shirt you looked great-well in our fith, sixth and seventh year"

" yeah right and you didn't even notice"

" Actually I did. In our fith year I obviously noticed you'd changed just like all the other guys" He say down next to Hermione on the bed. " And in our sixth and seventh year I had a pretty big crush on you. You the muggleborm I was supposed to hate, you the brightest witch in our year, you the girl who was going out with weasel"

" y-you had a big crush on m-me?"

" yeah that's why I hated weasel so much, that's why I made fun of you so much I wanted your attention. When I smelled the Amortentia in our sixth year I smelled your scent.  
But don't worry about it I'm over it"

Hermione stared at him dumbstruck. _He had a crush on me? Hermione Granger the muggleborn. He called me the brightest witch in our year?_

" you should wear that floral skirt with the white oversized V-neck T-shirt and that cardigan"

He got up and walked towards the door, before he left he turned to Hermione. " Don't tell anyone ok? It's kind of my little secret"

Hermione stared at the door he just shut. Shot covered her face. She couldn't believe he told her that.

**A/N: sorry it took me so long! I was busy. Well my vacation is over so I'll be updating every weekend. Did you like the chapter? Reviews! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! :D Especially you**

**Bianca!**


	8. Chapter 8  Dinner with Alice, jealous?

**Disclaimer: Genie: you get a wish me: really? I wish this were mine! genie: that wish is not allowed It belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione and Draco met Alice outside a Famous pub. Alice was having a fuss over Hermione. Hermione studied Alice's outfit. She was wearing a sequin mini dress and pumps a headband with a huge rose was in her long brown hair. Hermione stared at Alice with envy and amazement. _Whoa she is so pretty! Like major pretty! And I'm so simple...ugly_.  
Hermione looked at Draco he was staring at Alice with interest, a small smiled played on his lips. Hermione sighed and tried to ignore the feeling she got in her stomach.

" Oh Hermione you've changed so much! And Draco so nice to meet you!" She gave him a playful kiss on the cheek. Draco smiled and winked at her.

" Show us inside".

"ok"  
Alice grabbed his hand and led him inside. Hermione sighed and followed. The place wasn't that big on the inside. There was a dance floor, a bar that curved into a circle , metal stools were around it, there was a small stage with a band playing, Hermione noticed amazing pictures done by amazing artists on the walls, she was an artist too and always enjoyed looking at pictures.

" Wow the pictures are amazing!"

" I knew you'd like it here._ My_ mom always told me to be an artist like Hermione but_ I _always was into fashion"

" you are an artist?" Draco asked.

" yeah I've been-" Draco ignored her and shifted his attention back to Alice. " So you are into fashion? My mother was too, she has a boutique"

" Really? I have a clothes line of my own"

" Whoa! "

Hermione stared at them feeling more and more left out by the second. She took out the camera and started taking pictures for the scrapbook. By the time she'd finished Draco and Alice were flirting big time. Hermione felt a horrible feeling prickling her skin, she was blushing and really wanted to kick someone's ass. Hermione scowled. _He shouldn't be ignoring me! The assignments were for us to do together! Why did I invite Alice? Oh because she gave me clothes! And he ignored me when I was telling him about my art!_ Hermione watched him laugh at Alice's joke. Hermione's chair was at the other end of the table she couldn't take it anymore, she was being ignored, left out, if they weren't gonna entertain her she would have to it herself. Hermione got up from her and went to the bar where a muscular guy was standing.

" Hey" Hermione said smiling sexily.

" Hi"

" So are you going to buy me a drink or what?" She asked toying with his shirt.

" Amy can I have a drink for this charming young lady!"

" What's your name?" He asked Hermione interested. " Hermione, you?"  
" Jessie"

Hermione continued flirting with Jessie, she watched from the corner of her eye Draco and Alice. Alice didn't seem to care, she was busy staring at Draco. Draco on the other hand couldn't tare his glare off Jessie. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Hermione decided to take it to another level. She pulled Jessie by his shirt collar and snogged him. She'd only snogged him for a minute when a hand ruffly pulled her away from Jessie. That hand belonged to Daco. He didn't look to pleased.

" Come on we are leaving" He said firmly.

" Why ?" Hermione said inocently. She hooked her arm around Jessie's.

" Time to go!"

" You go I wanna stay, the night is young and I want to finish my drink"

_" Finish your drink? Hermione Granger_ wants to finish a _drink_? Granger you rarely drink"

" Shut up Malfoy and leave"

" Granger lets go!" Draco had no idea why seeing Granger with this muggle made him pissed. Especially when they were snogging. He felt a burning sesations on his skin.  
He just wanted to kick that muggle's ass. _But why? Why? Because I'm disgusted by seeing a filthy muggle snogging a know it all mudblood!_

" I said I'm not leaving. Leave us alone."

" yeah dude, leave her alone. Go take the girl you were with home and fuck her. Don't try to steal my chick"

Draco threw himself at Jessie. Hermione watched horrified as the boys punched each other. Jessie was way bigger than Draco, but he was getting really badl hit by Draco. Alice and Hermione quickly pulled Draco out of the fight. They rushed out of the restaurant, quickly said goodbye and aparated to the apartment. When Jessie reached to the the outside of the restaurant they were gone. Alice told him they left in a cab.

Hermione and Draco aparated inside the apartment. Hermione was really pissed. Bossing me around just because he's a man and thinks he can do what he wants! Fighting in public!

" Who do you think you are telling me what to do?" Hermione yelled outraged.

" Granger I was saving you! That man only wanted sex! And you were slutting around-"  
" YOU! run around fucking women at clubs and you get mad at me for meeting a guy! Typical of men! Think they can do whatever they want and when a woman wants to have some fun they think they can just boss around!"

" Hermione Granger wanted to have fun?" He raised and eyebrow. " When was the last time you had sex? Have you ever had? When did you become the time of girl who meets guys, sleeps with them and forgets them the next day? I wanna finish my drink, you don't even drink." He smirked.

Hermione felt her cheeks get hotter and hotter by every word he said. And her anger got worse by each word. She knew he was right but she wasn't gonna let him know he did.  
How dare he try to humiliate me with MY personal life? How dare he judge me, just because I wasn't like all the sluts at school and prefered to be sane? How dare he ask questions of my personal life?

" We'll I prefer to be sane and not be like you who sleeps with every woman you meet just because she has big tits and what do you care if he was only interested in sex?  
You probably only wanted to ruin it for me! You're such a selfish, spoiled, pig headed, good for nothing git! Just like your stupid father! Ruining everything just because I'm what you call a mudblood!" She spat. Hermione reggreted saying this. It was the wrong thing to say and it really pissed Draco off. His eyes were swirling and you woudn't be suprised if steam came out of his nose.

_" I AM NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER! YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS MUDBLOOD!"_

" Oh really? Then why are you calling me a m-mudblood huh?" She was dangerously close to tears. " I hate you Malfoy!" She turned around to walk away but a firm her hand pulled her back and faced her with Draco. There was a wild look on him. Before Hermione could say anything he kissed her. She froze in shock. Wave after wave washed through her. She felt his tongue snake in and explore her. Hermione got shocked again when she realized she was enjoying it and didn't bother stopping him. She quickly pulled away and ran into her room. After crying into her pilloow she got out of bed. She heard moaning from the bathroom.  
Draco's wounds! How could I forget! He must be in pain. Forgetting the kiss and the fight she rushed into the bathroom with a wizard's first aid kit and a glass of water and a ibuprofen pill. He was leaning on the sink shirtless trying to wash the blood out of his nose. Hermione flinched when she saw the bruises on his back and chest.  
His face wasen't so bad. His hair was a mess, his mouth and nose was bleeding there was a small bruise on his cheek.

" Here let me help you" She wet a wash cloth and wiped the blood from his face. Then she put on his bruises a green gel form the first aid kit. She put a gray thing that looked like a bandage on his bruises.

" Your body hurts right?" She asked

" yes, for the brightest witch your acting like a dumb ass" He said playfully. Hermione dipped a the washcloth in a pearly white liquid and dabbed-ever so gently- his cuts. He flinched.

" Hey that stings!"

" It will heal your wounds"

" Here swallow this with water" She handed the small round pill.

" What is this?" He asked dumbfounded.

" A pill, it makes the pain go away. It will make you sleepy. So swallow it and go to bed"

" A pill?"

" yes, or you could call it a drug but pill is more common"

He swallowed it. Hermione helped him get into bed. He was already falling asleep. His eyelids were dropping and he didn't talk much.

" Hermione?"

" yes?" She was suprised he called her by her name.

" Take off my pants"

" What?" She asked startled. Draco smirked a bit. " Take off my pants so I can sleep in boxers"

" Oh, Ok. Are you warm enough?"

" mmmmm"

Hermione pulled his pants off, by the time she finished he was mostly asleep than awake. She watched him sleep. How he looked so much like an angel. She brushed some strands of hair from his face, got a good look at him and walked to his bedroom door. When she truned the doorknob he called her.

" Mione?"

" yes?"

" canyousleepwifme?"

" No" _He's sick, He doesn't know what he's thinking._

" pleazzz"

She looked at him, curled up in a ball, the blanket up to his chin but he was cold. Hermione sighed and got into the bed. She snuggled next to him. _I'll be up before him._  
_I'll get out of bed and he won't notice I was here._ She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: I really like this chapter and hope you liked it too! I don't have to go to school on Monday! That means more chapters very soon! maybe even tomorrow! Hey my friend (Bianca) periwinklegrl16 is writing a story and I think it's bloody brilliant! It's called An unexpected face, check out our harry potter quiz too! Who you should go to the yule ball with? I'm going to publish the first chapter of my next story( it's of the next generation ) this weekend.  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Letters to Juliet

Disclaimer: Not mine!  
A/N: No ofence to the twilight saga, any twilight fans or Stefanie Meyer. I just thought that What Lucy said about Eclipse was something any wizard or witch would say after watching the twilight saga. I don't know if eclipse and letters to Juliet came to theaters or will be coming around the same time but let's pretend they did.

rec2527, I reposted it because I fixed stuff I wrote wrong...

Chapter Nine

Hermione started waking up she was wrapped in Draco's strong arms. She was awake but her eyes were closed, she snuggled closer to Draco, breathed in his alluring scent. She opened up her eyes,sushine poured in from the windows. T_his isin't my room_, She noted. This was definately not her room. Men's stuff was all over the place. Hermione realized someone's arms were around. _Please don't tell me I left to Jessie's house and we-. _She gasped. It was not Jessie but Draco. She jumped out of bed._ So it wasn't a dream!_  
It all happened, the fight, the kiss, I slept in his bed-good thing nothing else but that happened in the bed. She gently checked his bruises. They looked better.  
Hermione quietly walked to her bedroom. She changed for work, put on some lip gloss, ate a quick breakfast and aparated to the Sanctuary. Lucy aparated to their department a minute after Hermione.

" So I was wondering if your theory on roommates is real"  
" uh-huh"

" did you have sex,flirt, fall in love or kiss Jack?"

" yup flirt and kiss but I'm into Eric"

" Really?"

" Amanda is into Jack but she did flirt a lot with Eric and I'm into Eric, Isabella and Demetri are going out, Carmen and John had sex, you and Draco?"

" Nothing and that's how it will stay" They did kiss and she did sleep in his bed. He was sick! He might've needed help, and we were mad and fighting our emotions were fired up that's why he kissed me! Lucy noticed a strange look on Hermione's face.

" Hand me the bucket of seaweed, these Hippocampus need food" Lucy said extending her arm.

" Have you done any of the assignments?"

" two, we watched Some sparkling vampire movie at , and we had dinner at a restaurant"

" The movie you saw was _Eclipse_"

" yeah that was it. I liked it but muggles do come up with the stupidest things, sparkling vampires, werewolfs who turn into wolfs that look like they had enlargment charms,  
vampire's that have magic powers and move like lightning and drink animals blood, what a load of rubish! But the movie was enjoyable even though stupid stuff was in it"

" Draco and I went to dinner with Alice"

" your cousin? The one with style and is amazed by wizards?"

" yeah"

" We should totally give her a tour of wizard New York!"

" _We_? you mean_ you_. I barely know wizard New York,_ you _will give _us_ the tour"

" ok, this Saturday"

" that means Malfoy" She didn't dare call him Draco in front of Lucy. Might get the wrong idea. " and I will have to go to the cinema tonight so we can be free on saturday"

Hermione sat down at a desk and read the muggle newspaper she bought to check out wich movies were playing at the cinema. She saw a movie she really wanted to watch.  
Letter's to Juliet. It was playing tonight at seven pm. Perfect!

" Lucy I already have the movie scheduled I'm free on saturday!"

" great, use that muggle thing called teliphone or zellfone"

" telephone's are for homes, cellphone's can be used anywhere as long as there is signal"

" whatever, just call alice then help me weigh the creatures, the babies are getting so big!"

Hermione dialed Alice's number. " Hey Alice Lucy wants to give us a tour of wizard New York, this saturday" " you can come! great!" " meet us at my place"

After work Hermione aparated to the apartment. Draco wasn't home yet. Hermione took out her laptop and emailed her friends and Family. Draco wasn't back when she finished so she continued using her laptop. After a while she showered and picked out an outfit for the movie. _Something nice but laid back, a little flirty and romantic to match with the movie_. Hermione thought. _Whoa since when have I been like that when picking out clothes! I usualy grabbed whatever I could find_. She picked out a yellow tank top that had white hearts, a not-too-short-or-too-long jean skirt, a white cardigan and some wedges. By the time she had showered, changed, put on lipgloss, spayed on her favorite perfume Miss Dior Cherie, Draco arrived. Hermione walked out of her room to tell him to get ready but she froze at the doorway. He was not alone. A pretty girl who obviously was one of those girls who giggles a lot, piles makeup on her face and flirts with every guy, in other words a slut. Hermione had that feeling where you know you've that person before but you don't know who it is or where you saw them.

" So this is your place? Nice place too bad it's a muggle apartment and you have to share it with Granger" She said in a fake sweet tone. It was like taking a bite of something too sweet. Hermione mused. And she knows me, has a problem with muggles and muggleborns too.

" Well Pancy I'll see you later" Pancy? T_hat's Pancy? What the fuck is she doing here? Hermione stared at Pancy. Long black hair, green eyes, full red lips, mini skirt, tight unapropiate top, high heals, Fake boobs and clinging on to Draco's arm. Yes it all sounds just like Pancy but she looked very very different. Her nose was not so big and round. A charm from charm yourself a book to change your look. These things wear off she must have to do the charm every hour or so, I didn't know she was smart enought to do a charm, must use the same one on her breasts._

" Drakie! Can't I stay for you know" She grabbed a specific part of his body down there.

" I think Granger's home, she'll die off shock if she sees us, the know-it-all has never done grown up stuff before"

" true, always burried in a book. She's not even pretty , ugly hair a nerd and a loser"

Hermione felt tears coming, they nearly did come when she saw Draco nod and smirk.

" Bye Pans"

" Bye Drakie"

She kissed him and disaparated. Draco ran his fingers through his hair. " finally gone" He said silently. Hermione gulped down the tears and walked up to him. He looked suprised to see her.

" H-Hey"

" Hi, we are going to do an assignment tonight because I need saturday free, get ready quickly we are going to see a movie"

" Hermione did you hear-"

" Don't worry I already know everyone thinks that about me. It's true, that's me ugly, know-it-all, bookworm Hermione"

" Hermione that's no-"

" just get ready"

At six thirty they aparated to the cinema. Hermione led him to the line got their tikets and led them to were the movie would be playing. Answering questions and explaining everything Draco. Hermione thought it was odd how he didn't ask questions to annoy her but because he was actually interested in muggle stuff.  
They found good seats and Hermione bought popcorn and drinks.

" What is this stuff?"

" blown up corn and soda" " A bubbly drink that is made of quimicals" She added before he could ask.

Draco found that watching movies with Hermione was quite amusing. Just like akk the other girls at the movie she would cry at the sad parts- Draco would wrap his arm around her and wipe her tears- she would clap and smile when something romantic or happy happened and he would tell her what happened when she went to the bathroom from drinking so much soda. Draco thought the stuff tasted like vermin and didn't drink his.

" Oh she found Lorenzo! How romantic!" She smiled and cried some more. Draco held on tighter to her. He handed her the soda so she could drink. He smirked as he watched the girls glare at Hermione with envy and stare at Draco in awe. Some would flirt with him but Draco ignored them. He cushioned his head on the top of her head,  
he breathed in her wonderful scent of freshly picked roses. They were so sucked up in the movie they didn't notice they had held hands. When the movie finished they quickly let go of each other's hands, stoped snuggling and pretended it never happened. Hermione threw the empty soda's and popcorn in the thrash.

" Hermione it's only nine thirty five let's go out for a drink"

" No we should get back" She put the camera in her bag after deleting the pictures that were blurred.

" pleas? One drink"

" OK fine, One drink"


	10. Chapter 10 feelings show

**Disclaimer: okay...it all belongs to J.K Rowling...**

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated... ICE got burned down no internet!...I have been so busy I haven't even done my homework, I hate school...**

**Chapter Ten**

_Love is crazy, pretty , baby take it real slow. My feelings show. All you have to do is never ever let go. My feelings show and I want you to know my feelings show_

" The devil's party place?"

Hermione said looking at the club with dislike. Too much flashing lights, too many people, music was horrible and really high and the place was filled with creepy drunk guys and sluts. Not the perfect place for Hermione Granger. Draco on the other hand, didn't seem to mind it. He looked so comfortable and confident. He led her to the back of the club where the bar was. He ordered two drinks. Hermione not wanting to be made fun of by Draco reluctantly acepted the drink. She took a small sip and nearly threw up. The stuff was disgusting. She sat down on one of the stools and stared at Draco clueless of what to do. He was drinking and flirting with the bartender.  
Hermione set her drink down and stared wide eyed at the people. She was suprised they were playing the muggle song _can't be tamed_ in a wizard bar. _Wait! Where did Draco go?_ She got up and entered the crowd of noisy dancing people. _Why? Are those girls in undergarments dancing on poles? Do they have any self respect?_  
She saw Draco. He was in a dark corner. She couldn't really see him that good but he seemed to be on a couch surrounded by people. She was almost there when someone pulled her into the mass of dancing people.

" Sorry I really don't want to dance"

" come on pretty lady, dance with me"

" No, no. I really can't. Please stop"

" Hey guess what" He said trying to get her to dance.

" What?"

" _Fuck you!_"

He tried to touch her but Hermione slapped his hand away. She flipped him off, called him a jackass and left. By the time she reached Draco she wised she hadn't.  
He was drunk as hell, bottles and drinks were scattered around him, women in undergarments were doing things considered really wrong. Hermione shoved the women aside and pulled him off the couch. He was a lot heavier than she thought he would.

" Oh look his _mommy_ came to take him home!" One of the girls said.

" Give him back to us, you stupid little brat!"

" yeah give him back!"

The women were shoving Hermione away and taking Draco away. Hermione who was weak tried to fight back but was easily defeated by five whores, who obviously didn't like it when men with lots of money were taken away from them. But she had an advantage- a wand. Praying she would not get in trouble she got out her wand and held it carefully behind her back. _These girls are so drunk they won't remember_. She pointed her wand at he women and Draco fell to the ground giggling. She pointed her wand at the lights they dimmed, she pointed her wand at Draco who floated over to her. She carried him outside and aparated to their apartment door. She unlocked the door and dragged him inside.

" Draco?"

He stared at her confused. " I think your really pretty Hermione" He nearly fell as he walked over to her.

" Er...thanks" _ ._

" why is a squirrel in your hair?"

" What?"

He leaned in closer to her. She could smell the alchol, it made her feel sick._So much for one drink_ " I think you should go to sleep"

" No"  
" why not?"

" the rat says so " He laughed.

" your drunk I'm gonna take you to your bed"

" no, you have to _kiss me_"

" you really don't want to kiss _me_"

He picked her up, nearly fell backwards and carried her into her bedroom and into her bed.

" let's fall in love Cindy" He whispered in her ear.

" I'm not Cindy and I won't fall in love with you"

" just tonight lets f-fall in l-love" .His words were slurring. _I hate drunk people, never again will I go to a bar with Draco._

Hermione got out of the bed and dragged the protesting Draco into his bed. I'm really going to tease and annoy him tomorrow, he is so not going to be happy. She grinned evily. But the evil vanished when she set him down in bed, took off his clothes until he was in boxers and covered him up. He looked so peaceful, so happy, so like a blond angel. She sat down at the edge of the bed and brushed stray hairs out off his eyes. She didn't go to bed she just sat there watching in case he might need her.

At ten thirty five, Hermione was drinking hot chocolate in the sitting room and writting letters to her friends and Draco finally woke up. His hair was a mess, bags were forming under his eyes and his head was killing him. He walked into the sitting room. Hermione was there. His heart fluttered a bit.

" Goodmorning" She said cheerfully. " Would you like some hangover potion?"

" yeah. What happened?" He sat down on the couch. She set a glass with a brown substance on the coffee table. Her smell of roses reached his nostrils and his heart gave a jolt.

" well we went to the devil's party place, you got drunk I got you home and into bed"

" Did I er do anything odd while drunk?"

" well you err...called me pretty, carried me to your and wanted to... well you refused to go to bed because the rat said so and said a squirrel was in my hair"

Draco was blushing. D_id I really want to fuck Granger? I called her pretty, well she is- NO SHE IS NOT!_ He racked his fingers through his hair and blamed that thought on the hangover. _This headache, it's really affecting your thinking Draco._

" Once the potion takes affect tell me. It's already the first of February, we need to do more assignments"

" oh right, it's already working. What one are we doing today?"

" having a picnic in the park and this one is not an assignment but I want to do it, you don't have to"

" what is it?"

" there is this kid nursery with ten kids, the lady is sick and has to go to the hospital I said I would take care of the kids"

" I'll do it"

" really"

" yeah" He smiled at her.

" okay we should get ready"

Hermione got up and disapeared into her room. Draco ate some breakfast then went into his room to get dressed. What do you wear at a park? He put on some cut offs and a T-shirt. Ran his fingers through his hair and was ready. He found Hermione in the kitchen. Her back was facing him, she was packing food in a basket. He watched her in awe. Her short curly gingers curls fell down her back. She was wearing a pink rose floral dress. On her small wrist was a golden chain with a dangling pink heart.  
Her pretty nails were painted a light pink. Draco put his hand on her hand wich was grabbing a box.

" Here let me help you this is heavy"

" thanks"  
They just stared at each other, Draco's hand on hers. He really liked her toffee coloured eyes. The way they would glow when she was happy, how big and round they got when she was confused, interested or sad. Her thin dark brows were nice too, how they gave her sweet face a determined look, how they creased when she was reading or confused or angry. And those lips, those thin pink lips. He wondered how they taste, all the things he could do to them or have them to do him. Without realizing it they were leaning in to kiss, only an inch more and their lips would have met.

" Oh! My cellphone!" Hermione rushed over to the coffee table and answered the small black thing that was ringing.

" Hi Alice!" " Yeah, why don't you come with us tomorrow when we go visit an art gallery" " pick out a nice place, meet us in your car here" " Bye see ya!"

" so?" Draco asked bored.

" she's coming with us to the art gallery"

" Oh. I bet your happy to go there"

" yeah!" She grinned. Draco's heart did a backflip. Stop it will you!

" we should go"

They aparated to the central park. It was huge. A long stretch of green grass, a big fountain in the middle, trees grew in some corners, flowers pooped out of the ground . Kids would run around with friends,people were walking their dogs, couples were holding hands and walking or sitting on the grass cudling and kissing, people were having picnics and walks.

" let's go over there" Hermione pointed at a spot under the trees.

" Okay come on"

At the spot they set a small blanket under a willow tree that was next to a lake. Ducks were floating around in it. Draco and Hermione sat down and unpaked the food.  
They ate sandwitches, chips, M&Ms, chocolate chip cookies and drank lemonaid. A man pushing a cart that said _ICE CREAM CONES_ walked by. Draco bough Hermione a rainbow flavored one, he got chocolate. When they finished eating those they sat by the pond and toosed their crumbs at the ducks.

" That duck looks like it was born near a nuclear power plant, it's deranged" Hermione said pointing at a duck with weird bubble like red and black skin around it's beak.

" I like that one" Draco pointed at a duck with an emerald green head and a brown body.

" that's a male, the females are brown"

" really"

" yes, that's what my mother told me"

He stared at her. Her curls were blowing softly in the wind, loose strands were in her face. Her lips curved into a smile, her cheeks pink and flusterred from the wind, her eyes big brown and beautiful, staring back at him in awe.

" You know how valentine's day is coming up"

" yes"

" do you want to go out to dinner that night? We could take pictures and the first assignment would be finished. I chose the place"

" okay and speaking of photos we should take some" She got out her camera.

" Smile!"

" your turn"

" okay"

" smile!"

Draco got up and walked over to a girl nearby. The girl was about fourteen, she and her friend stared at Draco wide eyed and blushing. " Will you take our picture"  
They giggled and smiled. " Sure" The brunette grabbed the camera and took their picture. When they left Draco heard them say: He's so hot! Too bad he has a girlfriend.

" Well this is done, we should pack up and go to the nursery"

" ok. So you really like children?"

" I like taking care if them"

" what are the ages of these kids"

" six to eight"

Hermione held out her arm. They aparated to the alley where the nursery. Most buildings were boutiques, a post office, stores, caffes. The nursery was a small red building. The inside was colorful. Paintings the children made were on the walls, there was a reading section, a play spot filled with toys, cubies covered in stickers and a sleeping spot. Hermione smiled at Draco who looked doubtful.

" Come on it'll be fine"

" yeah sure"

" Hello dears" A midleaged woman walked up to them. She was smiling. Her hair was blond and in a loose braid, her face looked kind.

" You must be Mrs. Monroe"

" yes dears, you two must be Hermione and Draco. Lovely girlfriend you got there, lucky man"

" Er, she's-"

" no need to be modest now. The kids eat at twelve, sleep at one thirty"

" Okay"

" right now they are paiting a banner to put up on the wall"

" Okay"

Hermione went over to help the kids paint. Draco stood in the center of the room ackwardly. A little girl with blond pigtails and her indie friend walked up him they were holding a book.

" What's your name?" The blond asked.

" Draco" He bent down to reach their level. " What are your names?"

" Katie" Said the blond. " I'm Latika" Said the indie girl.

" Will you read slepping beauty to us?" Latika asked.

" Sure"

Draco smiled at Hermione from across the room. She blushed and smiled back. He is acting very different. He didn't bully her anymore, he was nice to hang out with, he was sweet. Hermione sometimes forgot she was with Draco Malfoy, the slytherin, ex death eater, who called her mudblood. Sometimes being with him was almost better than being with Harry, Ron or Ginny. Hermione quickly banished that thought. No it's not! Well he has changed, new feelings with you are showing. But why would he show nice feelings towards her?

A/N: Did you like this chapter? I made sureit was long since I haven't updated. Anyway I'm writting another fanfic, of the next generation : the hogwarts trio. Review plz! it makes my day when I get reviews! inspires an author to continue :p


	11. Chapter 11 Kiss the girl

**Disclaimer: You get it by now...**  
**A/N: been really busy so I didn't have time to update but here you go! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Your lips are candy, your tongue is sugar . Your kisses are violet. Your breath is honey , your neck is roses. Your kisses are violet_.

Hermione woke up smiling on Valentine's day. She loved that day even though every year until their seventh year, she would cry in the bathroom because she got no valentines. But not this time, at her window various owls were waiting. I bet Draco has about three hundred. She recognized witch weekley's delivery owl. She put some coins in the velvet pouch. She got the valentines and got into bed to read them. Of course there was one from Ginny.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Happy Valentine's day! What are you doing on this day of love? Guess what I'm doing! Don't guess I'll tell you! Harry and I are going out to dinner, we are going to have lunch at the park, it's the day of love so make love, Fred and Allie are throwing a party at their place so we are going. Did you know that she is pregnant? Yeah three weeks preggo! Well we are also going to watch the fireworks. He gave me a teddy bear and roses, how cute! Tell me all about your day._

_Lot's of love from Ginny_

_P.S: if Draco is being a jerk tell me, I will curse him. :p_

_The next letter was from Ron._

_Dear hermione,_

_Happy Valentine's day! I really miss you! I wish you could be my date for Fred and Allie's party, Fred and George will probably tease me for not having a date. They still tease me! You'd think they grew up by now. Oh did you know that Allie is pregnant! I'm pretty much gonna think of you all day, nothing else to do. Write back! If Draco is mean tell me!_

_Love from Ron _

Hermione sighed and set the letter with Ginny's. He was still into her. After they broke up three months after their seventh year Ron was dating a girl named Liz. They broke up after being together three weeks, and Ron fell in love with Hermione again. Ginny was trying to get them together. Everyone thought Hermione was oblivious to it.  
How could they think I'm going to just going to pick up where we left off? How can they still think that?

The next letter was from Harry

_Dear Hermione,_

_Happy Valentine's day! I hope you are well. Ginny and I are going to have a lot of fun, I bet she gave you the details. Did you know that Fred's wife Allie is pregnant?_  
_Can you imagine Fred as a father? He's going to raise his child to be a little trouble maker. I hope you have a nice day, and get lots of valentine's. Write back soon._

_Love Harry._

She got Valentine's from Lucy, Blaise her parents her muggle friends, Linda , some boys from the ministry of magic she had met and finally a letter the shape of a pink heart.  
It said Happy valentines day and nothing else. Hermione wondered who sent it. Even though it was simple there was something about it, something that made her open the drawer where she kept special things from this trip to take home. That drawer had a flower from the park, the tag of the first item of clothing she bought, a scale from the hippocampus, a rock from the apartment building entance, a journal and the scrapbook- all memories. She set the heart on one of the pages of the journal and closed the book and tossed in the letters from her friends and admirers. Hermione remembered she was going to see wizard New York and have dinner with Draco. She opened up the closet and searched for something to wear. After twenty minutes ( the longest time Hermione ever searched for an outfit) she picked out a jean skirt and a green of the shoulder top. She stared at herself in the mirror and imaged what Alice would say: Darling you do look cute but why not makeover the outfit to look more fashionable. Alice loved fashion, she always had to be dressed in style and it always had to look good. It was anoying sometimes but Hermione loved her cousin so much she didn't care. She tied the laces of her black wedges, brushed her hair, put on some lip gloss grabbed a black cardigan and walked out out her room. Draco was sitting in the living room reading the _daily phrofet_. About sixty owls were taping the window with their beaks, letters strapped to their legs. Draco read on acting as if the owls weren't there. Without looki8ng up from the paper he pointed his wand at the window it opened, the letters soared in and went into the trash.

" What if you got letters from friends and family?" Draco looked at her and went back to the newspaper. " Hermione my father is dead and he wouldn't send me one if he was alive, my mother has no idea who she is, Blaise doesn't send valentine's day letters and the rest are from admirers, or from Pancy who might be a little bit of a friend but she still counts as a admirer."

" Oh, well I'm going out and probably won't be back until the evening" Hermione said simply. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door. Just as she was about to walk out Draco said " Happy valentines day!" Hermione smiled. Just by hearing those words the day seemd to brighten. " happy valentines day Draco" She walked out happily.

Wizard New York was the best place ever. So many shinny, glittery stuff. Magic Hermione had never seen before. The stores and restaurants were amazing- not to mention the huge malls. Hermione was feeling tired from all the walking. Alice and Lucy were walking a little ahead of her chatting happily. Hermione stopped to rest.

" Come on Mione! This is Narcissa Malfoy's boutique!" _Narcissa? No wonder the Malfoy's are so rich. Business all over the world_. Hermione hurried over to them. The store was the most impressive of all Hermione saw. White roses grew on the walls, climbing higher and higher until they reached the roof. The concrete walls were emerald green the doors were glass with gold handels. In curly letters it said Malfoy designs. Inside a pretty redhead dressed like a model ready for a photo shoot, was sitting behind a counter reading the wizard version of Vouge. The inside was also emerald green, the carpet was deep purple and the changing rooms were painted silver. All the things were obviously originals and really expensive. Hermione stopped staring and listened to what Lucy said.

" The glass is not glass, it's crystal and the maniquins are made of marble the handles are actual gold and the chandelier is made of gold and diamonds"

" whoa!" Alice said impressed.

" I only went in once, I only could afford a purse and it was very expensive. Come on lets go get some ice cream it's past that cafe" Hermione stared at the store a little longer. She could hear Lucy telling Alice all about wizard ice cream. The girl finally noticed someone at the door. She raised her eyebrows, and Hermione walked away. She stared into the cafe Lucy had pointed out. Her eyes widened and she smiled a bit. Draco was sitting alone staring bored at the wall.

" Hey Hermione coming?"

" I'm going to get some butterbear for Alice to taste" Hermione called out. She pushed the glass door open and entered. Hermione walked up to the table where Draco was sitting. He didn't see her. Hermione pulled the chair. he turned to look at her. A grin spread across his face.

" Hey, I just say you here and thought you looked a little lonely"

" Hi, take a seat"

" So did you burn the letters, ignore them or open them"

" read a few. So what are you doing here?"

" just strolling around" She said casualy.

" look at the painting behind you"

" Whoa! It's amazing" It was a picture of the most beautiful sunset she'd ever seen with a couple holding hands on the beach. She was suprissed by how much the lovers looked like her and Draco.

" You still remember our planes?" Draco asked.

" yes"  
" good because I would loose my respect if I was stood up by a girl" He said getting cocky again. Hermione did her best to not roll her eyes and say something sassy.

" Well I got to go" He said getting up. " Nice to see you" He smiled and left. Hermione got up and ordered three butterbears to go.

...

Hermione stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a pale pink cocktail dress. She felt nervous and had no idea why. It's a normal dinner with Draco, not a date with your crush. She sprayed on some of her favorite perfume Miss Dior Cherie. Her signature scent. She put on some mascara a little blush and lipstick. She grabbed her bag and aparated to the place Draco told her to met. Cafe Amour. She was dazzled by the place. It was classic and cute. Pink roses grew outside in pots. All kinds of Valentine's day decorations were shinning from the walls. The place had a light pink wall paper, tables were small and round and had a bouquet in a vase. There was a spot where couples where dancing to the classic music playing- April in Paris by Billie Holiday. Hermione loved that song. She smiled at Draco and took a seat at the table where he was waiting for him.

" Nice dress"

" Thanks, it was my mothers, she wore it the night of her first date with my father. The summer she was nineteen."

" Romantic"

_I never knew the charm of spring_

_ i never met it face to face_

_ i never new my heart could sing_

_ i never missed a warm embrace_

Hermione swayed to the music. She watched the cupples twirl and dance. She was reminded by the girl in her jewelry box that twirled when she opened it. Draco caught her looking at the couples. "Care to dance?"

Hermione was taken back but she happily acepted. " Yes" She held his hand and they walked over to the dance floor.

_Till april in paris, _

_chestnuts in blossom_

_ holiday tables under the trees_

Hermione cushioned her face on his chest. He put his arms gently around her waist. They swayed from side to side in silence.

_april in paris,_

_ this is a feeling_

_ that no one can ever reprise_

Hermione felt her heart beating in her chest, It was beating a lot more faster than normal. But she didn't care. She held on tighter to him and smiled into the darkness.

_I never knew the charm of spring_

_ i never met it face to face_

_ i never new my heart could sing_

_ i never missed a warm embrace_

_ Till april in paris _

_whom can i run to_

_ what have you done to my heart _

This was new to Draco. He never danced with a girl on Valentine's day. But he liked it. He liked how his hear fluttered, how warm Hermione felt when she was close to him,  
how they swayed together. He placed his head in her hair and inhaled her scent. Nothing in the world smelled as good as her. Having him in his arms made him wish he had someone to love. Someone to hug when it's cold, someone to smile at when your happy, someone to kiss on romantic summer nights... Draco wondered what happened to him.  
why did he feel this way? What has happened to his slytherin heart?

The song ended and they went back to their seats. Draco was grinning and Hermione was pink and smiling. They ordered food and talked about their day. When the food came they talked told jokes and without knowing flirted. It was the best Valentine's day they had ever had. When they finished they walked home together holding hands, and at home they sat on the sofa and watched the fireworks, they ended up sleeping together on the couch. Hermione in his arms and Draco's head in her hair dreaming of roses.

...

" The lagoon park Hermione anounced. The sky was clear and it was perfect for roasting marsh mellows and watching the stars. Hermione started laying down a mat and unpacking food while Draco put wood together and lit a fire with his wand.

" Here you go" She handed him a marsh mellow on a stick. " You roast it 'till it's golden. Like this" They sat there roasting marsh mellows and talking. A house nearby put on some music.

There you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say But there's something about her And you don't know why But you're dying to try You wanna kiss the girl

They stared at each other as they roasted their marsh mellows. Each feeling their hearts thump quickly in their chests, each smiling nervously and wishing something could happen. Draco stared at her. God she's pretty! There was something about her. Something that made him feel a glowing feeling when she was around, made him want to show her everything and spend every moment with her. He did want to- badly. He really wanted to kiss her. To taste those lips to feel them to have them .

_Yes, you want her_

_ Look at her, you know you do_

_ Possible she wants you too _

_There is one way to ask her_

_ It don't take a word_

_ Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl_

The music was getting lauder and lauder. Every word pushing him to kiss her, the way she stared at him with big brown eyes. She did seem to like him, would she have worn a dress with a neckline a little shorter than all the other necklines on her other dresses? Would she be so close to him? He spotted a boat near the lagoon.

" Wanna go of a ride?"

" sure"

_Sha la la la la la _

_My oh my Look like the boy too shy_

_ Ain't gonna kiss the girl _

_Sha la la la la la Ain't that sad?_  
_Ain't it a shame?_  
_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

He grabbed her hand and led her to the boat, he carefully lifted her into the boat and hoped in after her. There were many willow trees growing at the edge of the bank their long leaves dipping into the water, lily pads floated around them and fireflies flew around them. But all Draco could see was Hermione smiling at him.

_Now's your moment_

_ Floating in a blue lagoon _

_Boy you better do it soon _

_No time will be better _

_She don't say a word _

_And she won't say a word_

_ Until you kiss the girl_

Draco wiped his palms on his trausers. He really wanted to do it, but every time he tried something stopped him, he tried to listen to the song and do it. He was screaming in his head, _do it Draco! Do it!. _He had no idea why he felt so nervous. _It's just a kiss! You've done it before!_

_Sha la la la la la_

_ My oh my Look like the boy too shy_

_ Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_ Sha la la la la la Ain't that sad?_  
_Ain't it a shame?_  
_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

_ Sha la la la la la Don't be scared_

He closed his eyes and forgot about the world all he thought about was Hermione and how nice it would be to kiss her. He opened his eyes a bit and he did it. He leaned in and he kissed her. It was the best thing he'd ever done. Her lips were soft and juicy, her mouth- all kinds of flavors, her neck soft and silky. He nudged her mouth open and stuck his tongue in. Both exploring and tasting. He never felt that way before when he kissed a girl. Different emotions, sensations, flavors. The way his heart would beat, the way her face felt when he caressed her, the way her hair fell to her shoulders when he slowly pulled the pins out. This was nothing like the other kisses he had with other girls.

**A/N: Okay, I know the kiss scene sucked- it's hard writting romantic first kiss stuff when you still haven't had yours( kissing a dude in kinder garden and for a dare last year doesn't count) But this was the best I could do. I skipped school today so after going on the canopy ( awesome!) I came straight home and finished this chapter.**  
**It's long and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews please! I:D It doesn't matter if your telling me it sucked or it was awesome just review!**


	12. Chapter 12 He loves her

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Chapter twelve**

Hermione, Lucy and Jenny were laughing while eating lunch at break. Jenny had quickly became one of their friends. She was an upbeat, creative, fun loving, daredevil girl. She had short blond hair, green eyes and always wore black eyeliner. She happened to be an artist who was going to display some art at a art gallery on friday night. She invited Lucy and Hermione to go. Lucy and Hermione were pleased to have their first friend in New York and to already have one assignment planned. Friday night at eight 'oclock.

" Hermione is an artist too!" Lucy squealed. Hermione who was modest and shy blushed and said " I'm really not that good" But Lucy who was the opposite insisted Hermione was awesome and had to have some art on the gallery.

" Trust me I've been to her apartment in London, you should see the stuff she does!"

" I think you should bring some art, drop it off at my place and I'll get it there for you" Jenny said smiling.

" But I have no art here" Hermione said sadly. She did want to show her art but how could she if it was all in London?

" I have a cool art studio in Muggle New York. We could aparate there after work"

" I'd love to!"

" I need to speak to Dra-Malfoy and tell him about the plans" Hermione said getting up and walking to Draco's department of the sanctuary. Hermione was so happy she could have skipped to Draco's department. His door was closed. It said in bold letters Mermaids. These were not like the Merepeople in the lake at Hogwarts, these were the beautiful ones. The ones that had fish tales and a woman or mans body, the ones with long flowing hair, the ones that wore shells and seaweed and were beautiful in a way that made every woman jealous. these were the mermaids from stories. Hermione pushed the oak doors,it was dark. Hermione walked in. In the middle of the room there

was a huge tank. Dim lights were on in it. Long seaweed swayed from side to side, colourful coral reefs were surrounded by fish Hermione had never seen. Then she saw it. A mermaid. I was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen. Long red hair flowed around it's face,the tail was a mix of silver, green and gold, it glittered at sparkled, and it's face was so pretty it looked unreal. Hermione noticed the mermaid wasn't wearing a top. They have a man taking care of these creatures! Hermione thought disaprovingly.

She searched for Draco. It was hard to see but she made her way feeling the walls. She saw a door that was left ajar. Must be his office Hermione mused. She walked closer and closer and stopped when she heard noises. There was giggling and whispering. Hermione peered through where the door was ajar and quickly looked away. It was Draco and Pancy on his desk...She quickly ran out of his department. She was filled with so many different emotions, anger, hurt, jealousy, she was confused. Hermione went into her office. She leaned onto the wall for support and with a wave of her wand she magicly locked the door. She was panting and desperately trying to hold back tears. H_ow could I be so stupid? He never wanted anything with me!_ Hermione had thought that maybe he liked her, he did seem to. He kissed her, took her out for dinner on valentine's day and slow danced with her. _He was being so nice too._ She wiped the warm tears that ran down her cheeks. _Of course he didn't want anything with me, I'm so ugly and boring and a know-it-all. He is a slytherin anyway, and it's Malfoy we are talking about. Who cares about him? You hate him remember?_ Hermione wiped away the tears. Put on some of Lucy's makeup on so all the signs that she was crying were gone, flattened her curls and walked back to Malfoy's office. By the time she arrived they were done but Pancy was still on him giggling and drinking something that wasn't water or juice. Hermione stood in the doorway confidently, she cleared her throut. They jumped and turned to look at her.

" Oh it's Granger" Pancy said putting her top back on. Draco's face brightened when he saw her, he even blushed. But he quickly put a blank expression on his face.

" What?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

" We are going to an art gallery friday, that would be tomorrow" Hermione said.

" I know when friday is. Why do you have to come tell me. Unfourtunely we live together and you could tell me after work" Draco said smirking. Pancy sniggered.

" I won't be home after work" She turned around and left. Hermione swallowed the tears that threatened to come out. She walked quickly to where Lucy and Jenny were laughing. Hermione fake smiled and sat down. If she hadn't been so miserable she would have noticed how wonderful that day looked. They were eating at the place called lunch spot. It was outside the sanctuary , small tables were spread across the lawn, there was a view of all the giant building, music was playing and the sky was blue. Inside the building on the bottom floor there was a room with tables with food, you served yourself food and walked out the glass doors. Nothing like the ministry. At the ministry you bring your own lunch and eat in your office.

" So did everything go alright with Malfoy" Jenny asked noticing Hermione's unhappy face. Hermone quickly changed it for a sweet smile.

" Everything went fine, I'm going to your studio and friday we go to the art gallery" Hermione assured. Lucy was smirking and drinking her soda so she wouldn't laugh. The look on her face clearly ment: did you see Draco with a girl and get jealous? I know you like him. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her.

" I don't " She hissed.

" Why did you go to dinner with him on valentines day huh? You two looked in love when you were slow dancing, almost kissed and all" Lucy said. She sniggered. Hermione blushed so much you would think she's a tomato or that she sits in the sun all day. Jenny listened to the coversation interested and oblivious to who and what they were talking about.

" You like him" She said smiling.

" Shut up!" Hermione said weekly. Her palms were sweating and her cheeks were so hot you could cook on them. A small part of her knew this was true but the majority didn't. You do not like him! then why are you blushing and sweating? I don't want anyone to think I like him, see big difference. I don't like him!

...

Hermione admired her picture. It was lovely. One of her best work. It was a picture of two lovers, both in bed. The woman lay limp by his side the man was whispering things into her ear, his arms around her. They were both nude but most was covered by a white satin sheet. Hermione whished she could have used wizard paint. It would be amazing to have the painting moving but you can't have moving pictures in muggle art gallerys.

Hermione frowned a bit. Her eyebrows formed a small crease. She alway did that, she was searching for any errors or critics- something she didn't like. She found it. It was something she couldn't fix or eliminate. The picture looked a lot like Draco and her. His hair was darker and his eyes were darker too but the shape and profile was exactly like Draco. The girl had the same hair colour as Hermione but it was long and silky and her eyes the colour of dark chocolate. Just like the Draco the woman had the same shape and profile as Hermione. Hermione gasped silently. This picture could not be at the gallery- Draco could not see it , no one could.

" Finished" Jenny said looking at the picture from behind Hermione. Hermione wanted to snatch the picture and burn it. Jenny waved her wand and the painting floated into the box where the pictures that were to go to the art gallery where. The box was full, with Hermione's painting, it sealed it self and floated over to the delivery truck. The next box floated over and took it's place. Hermione sadly began her next painting. Now everyone will see that painting- even Draco.

...

Draco paced around the sitting room. He felt mixed up. All those things that happened with Hermione it was so confusing. He never stopped to think that he liked her. He kept making up excuses. I was with a woman all this time it's natural for me to want to kiss her and all those other feelings, that's what I do. Taking her out to dinner and taking her for a boat ride in a lagoon was being a gentleman. yeah.

He sat down and grabbed the magazine Hermione was reading this morning. Seventeen. It was a muggle magazine but it was interesting. He learned so much about women, how they feel, what they expect from men, what they are like when they fall in love, get angry, are sad.

Blaise Zabbini aparated in front of him. He was smiling and smirking. A white envelope in his hands.

" Reading a girls magazine, are trying to find out how to charm Hermione?"

" Oh shut up"

"Here wedding invitation" He handed Draco the big white envelope. " It's for you and Hermione, so open it when she's here. You two are to attend together , it's a couple thing. That doesn't mean you two will have to be dating, just go together"

" Pretty wife your going to get, the prettiest girl at Hogwarts. I remember when everyone was after her, even I was" Draco's said ignoring what Blaise had said.

" Yeah you shagged her in our fith year, how many times was it?"

" about five" He said examining the envelope. " Can't do that anymore"

" don't get any ideas. There plenty of other pretty girls to have sex with- even Hermione" He said smirking. He sat down next to Draco. Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

" You're not suggesting I do that with her. Because I wont. Bloody hell! I couldn't even do that drunk or mad"

" No I wasn't suggesting that a all, no no. You're right"

The door opened and Hermione entered she was wet from the rain but smiling. She was holding a big brown box. It covered her face. She backed into the room and set the box on the coffee table.

" Hello Blaise!" She said cheerfully. " Hello Mione, always nice to see you" Draco snorted.

" What is in that box?"

" I'm going to be displaying paintings at the art gallery we are going to this friday evening, so I was at Jenny's art studio and I was painting, these are the paintings that I decided not to display" Hermione whished the painting of the lovers was there. But then again Draco and Blaise would see it. Not if I snatch it quickly, set it on fire and tossed it in the fireplace.

Blaise opened the box and examined the pictures. He would gasp and say how great the picture was.

" Thanks" Hermione said closing the box. " I'm going to take a shower" She walked into her room with the box and came out with a towel. She went into the bathroom and accidentaly left the door ajar. After a while the sweet smell of roses drifted into the sitting room. Hermione walked out wrapped in a fluffy white towel. She dashed into her room and came out wearing a cotton baby blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of white shorts. She sat down on the rocking chair and smiled at Blaise.

" We got an invite from Blaise" Draco said handing her the envelope. Hermione opened it. Her eyes got wider and wider as she read. She grinned and hugged Blaise. " I'm so happy for you!"

" Remember you two have to attend together"

" yeah I know" Hermione realized she sounded to cherrful. " I won't let having to with this git ruin my day, I want to watch you and Mitchie have the best day of your life" She put the invite back in the envelope and went to her room. She set the envelope on her desk and got into bed. It was early but she preferred to be asleep than sit in the same room as Draco and get those weird feelings. When she was near him she felt a warm bubbly feeling, she would blush, her palms would sweat. When she was away from him she always felt hurt, he wasn't near and it reminded her of how she had thought her liked her but didn't.

...

Draco put on his leather jaket and ran a finger through his silky white blonde hair. He stared at his reflection satisfied. He got the look he wanted. To look well dressed, a little laid back and dangerous but not too much so you don't look like you're trying to hard. Draco smiled and walked out of the room. _Malfoy's always look good._ He thought smugly. He sat down at the counter and waited fro Hermione. Her didn't seem to want to open. He just stared at it hopng it would ope soon. He hated having to wait.

Finally the door opened. He had to note that Hermione had dressed pretty damn good. Sexy dark blue jeans, red and white stripe T-shirt and a white cardigan. Her hair was loose and had a reddish tinge. Some beauty spell Draco mused.

" You know where to aparate to right?"

" yeah"

" Okay see you there" She dissaparated in front of him. Draco quickly aparated there. It was a huge building. Urban music was playing, white neon lights lit up the place, different paintings were allover the place. Artist were explaining their paintings to people, being interviewed by art magazine editors and getting their pictures taken. There was a marble counter with red stools. A girl about eighteen years old was giving people drinks and snacks.

Draco scanned the room for Hermione. So many girls faces past by but none belonged to Hermione. Then he found her. She was standing by some paintings and talking to some guy.

" Wow your good"

" thank you Scott. I loved your picture called monster. Amazing"

" Thanks. Jenny told me all about you. Said you were great so true"

" Have you seen Jenny's paintings and sculptures?"

" The very first thing I lloked at. We are cousins you know"

Draco walked over to Hermione. He did his best to smirk at her paintings. They were amazing but he wasn't going to let her know that. The Scott guy left them to talk. Hermione blushed and nervously walked over to left. Is it me or is she covering something?

" So these are yours?"

"yeah"

He walked over to one. Brushed his finger on it's edges. His eyes bored.

" The're okay I guess"

" I wasn't asking for your opinion"

" This one is kind of dull but the blues save it I guess"

" Shut up Dra-Malfoy!"

" Let me see the one your standing in front of"

" No! You said you don't like my paintings anyway"

" I never said that. Go on move"

Hermione didn't budge. She narrowed her eyes dangerously. If yo looked at her quickly you'd think she is mad and walk away but if you looked at her closely you would notice her hands trembling and something like worry in her eyes. Draco sneered at her and shoved her aside. He looked at the panting. It

was quite good. Two lovers, limp from making love. His eyes widened. They looked a lot like them. Draco walked away and out of the building. A picture of them as lovers that had to mean something. He knew he wasn't in love with her, he couldn't be. Yeah he kissed her, the best damn kiss ever, they danced went out to dinner,he had weird thoughts about her. But he wasn't in love with her or liked her. He couldn't She 's a mudbllod. He needed to go home get some water and lie down.

...

Hermione followed Jenny into the party they were going to. She couldn't believe Jenny talked her into this and made her wear this ridiculous red skimpy dress. She had sworn she'd never go out to places like this. Jenny who had been by her side a second ago was gone. Great Now what do I do. She walked around the dancing people searching for a place to sit down. Every second she had to shve away the men that wanted to dance with her. She found a white couch at the back. SHe hurried oer and sat down. As soon as she sat down all the things that were bothering her sprang to life in her head. All her hurt feelings for Draco, how she hated laying in bed and listening to Draco do things to girls,how much she missed her friends, how she wanted to go back to London and see her parents. Without warning she started crying. Her makeup was disolving and slidding down her cheaks but she didn't care. When a waitress walked by with a some drinks she took them all and didn't care. Everytime the waitreses offered drinks she took them. Anything to forge about al that stuff. Anything to feel numb. A man she knew she'd seen before sat next to her.

" Remember me"

" so-sort of" She giggled and swayed.

" Well I'm Dan we went out once. Wanna do it again?"

" Sure" She hiccuped. He had to help her up and carry her upstairs. This time he would have her and no one would stop him. He set her against the wall. She giggled and watched him undress in front of her. He pulled a small bottle from his pocket. Silver liquid glinted in it. He opened her mouth and poured it in. Then he pined her against him, held her hands above her head and kissed her. He touched her rughly and made her slowly sleeping self do things to him.

...

Draco was getting worried. The display art thing should be done three hours ago and Hermione should be back by now. He grabbed the cellphone she left and called Alice. Alice said Hermione told her she was going to a party. He asked her for dirrections and aparated there. I was not the type of parties Hermione would enjoy. People stumbled out giggling and throwing up. Loud music was playing and the place was dark. He searched fro Hermione but couldn't find her. He saw Jenny talking to a group of guys.

" Jenny!"

" Oh hi Draco"

" where is Hermione?"

" I saw her go upstairs with Dan. Want a drink?"

" Dan?"

" Err yeah, are you okay?"

" I'm Okay but Hermione isin't" He walked away and scanned the place for some stairs. A whit sofa, a painting and stairs! He ran over and up the stairs. He heard noises coming from a room. He blasted the door open and found Dan with her pressed to the wall. He was releived to see he wasn't inside her.

" Stupefy!" Dan was blasted off his feet and into a wall. Hermione who was fell to the ground. Draco put his coat on her ans smelled her breath. He used the dormis potion about two spoonfulls she would be asleep for two hours. He held her i his arms and aparated to their apartment. She was filthy. No way she could go to bed that way. Draco filled the tub with water and poured in some bubble bath. He set her in the tub and cushioned her head on a pillow. He stared at her. So beautiful. So weak and so amazing. She didn't deserve to have gone through that. She nearly was rapped.

He lifted her out and dried her off. He carried her to his room and dressed her in his t-shirt and boxers. He set her carefully in his bed and got in beside her. That's where he acepted he was in love with her. He would always be there for her, he would be true to her, he would love her. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 three words, eight letters

**Disclaimer: Not mine all the characters, spells, magical stuff etc... Belong to J.K Rowling. The stuff I made up is mine...**

**A/N: Sexual content... I worked very hard on this chapter...I really hope you enjoy it. The scene where Hermione seduces Draco was inspired by the scene in gossip girl when Blair seduces Chuck so you will notice many similarities. Please review! Thanks for all the reviews I already got!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Draco could feel his heart beating. He could hear his own hard breathing. His palms were cold and sweaty. In the shadowy light she looked, mysterious and sexy in his baggy T-shirt and boxers. He could imagine what it would be like to take off those big clothes and find her slim body. He swallowed and shook the thoughts away.

She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. She stared at him with those big brown eyes. She was lovely. There was something sweet about her , a combination of gracefulness and shyness. And innocence he added. He wanted to kiss her, to make love with her in the softest way.

" Draco" She murmured. He pulled her closer to him. She lay next to him. They just stared at each other. He wrapped an arm around her waist. He wanted her close. Her soft skin, her smell,her warm body. He wanted it all.

" Kiss me" She whispered. She leaned in close waiting for the kiss. How could he not? Her eyes were huge and brown, her lips were parted-waiting. He lowered his, just brushing, her soft sigh made him aroused. It made him have an urgent need, a wild one. He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her. Hard and wild. Their lips crushed together, their tongues exploring. Of all the women he kissed. She was the one that was the best. No woman ever tasted the same.

" Mione" He murmured. Not to talk, more like it was his way of showing how much he adored her. He pressed his lips to her neck. The scent of roses was strong and it was driving him crazy. She giggled a bit.

He pulled her hard against him, burying his head in her hair. The smell of roses was mesmerizing.

" Draco?" She said softly.

" Yes?"

" I want to do it. I want to sleep with you" He nodded. Her silky curls were softly pressed to his face. No other woman's hair was that perfect and no other woman smelled so good. He let go of her and sat on the bed. In the pale light of the rising sun he watched. Admiring her beauty. Slowly he undressed her. Every part of her delighted him. The slender ankles, the smooth calves, the slender curves. He watched her eyes cloud and her skin fill with goosebumps when he touched her, his palms skimming, finger trailing.

Hermione thought she would feel foolish and awkward being naked with a man. Not just any man-Draco Malfoy. But she didn't. Not with him looking at her that way. She lifted her hands to undress him. Then her inexperienced hands surprised him. He covered her hand with his and moaned.

His hands roamed over her baby soft skin. It awakened the passion in both of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hands clutched tuffs of hair. His arms were around her waist. One slid down and brought her legs up so they were wrapped around his waist. It had been sweet and seductive and now it was hot and fast. Demanding. No other woman he'd ever been with was as glorious as Hermione. With her soft skin, her silky hair and soft lips. He couldn't get enough of it. He groaned and crushed his hungry mouth to her throat. He nails bit into his skin. Even that was arousing. When he lowered his mouth to her breast, he used his tongue to tease and his teeth to torment. A sound of pleasure came from both of them.

Hermione wished there was a word for this. One moment she had been floating, now racing. Sometimes even flying. She was almost afraid it was an illusion, a dream. The words he murmured, the way his hands touched her, the glow and heat that seemed to surround them. She was innocent yes but just as easily she took him. She was his.

When it was over they lay limp and tired. Sweat trickled down their bodies. Heat floated around them. The sun was already up.

Draco turned to look at her. He could see her face. It was flustered , the look you get after lovemaking. Her eyes were clouded and her breathing was hard.

" Lovely" He murmured to himself. He reached out to caress her arm. Her skin was still hot and damp. " Yes, very lovely" He murmured again. He kissed her softly as though she were very delicate.

" Hermione" He said softly. " Was this your first time?"

She nodded. Still unable to speak. " It wasn't yours, obviously" She said slowly. She watched him carefully wanting to suck it all in. " When was your first?" She asked curiously.

" Fifth year" He said pulling her close to him. He played with her hair and kissed her body softly. She sighed and closed her eyes. " Let me tell you a secret. Of all the woman with you it was different, it was alive, full, of passion. Something was different. Better" He whispered into her ear.

" I kind of remember what happened last night"

" That Dan guy is a bastard"

" You saved me again. Why is it you always have to save me?"

" Because who wouldn't ? It's a noble thing to do"

" I was so stupid"

" Hermione you were drunk and drugged. Don't ever call yourself stupid. You are the ebst witch I know"

She smiled. She loved when he praised her. It made her warm and tingly. It made her want him more. She reached out and stroked his face.

…...

They sat on the couch. Still naked, wrapped up in a quilt. The sun was bright and warm rays shot into the room.

" What do you think people will say when they find out?" Hermione said running her finger down his chest.

" Well our friends at work wont mind, you'll get teased by Lucy and Blaise will squeal in joy"

" I know that, I mean Ron, Harry, Ginny. They will never accept it"

" Well there is no choice, they'll have to." Hermione smiled but her yes were worried.

" Hermione they are not your parents. You are a nineteen. You can go out with anyone you want. I bet at first they wont accept it but they are your friends they love you, and when they see how happy you are they will accept it"

" They will never like you"

" I've changed. I really don't have a problem with them anymore. I was just jealous back then. Hey I'm not really bad."

" Jealous? But you had everything!"

" All I had was my mother. I was jealous of how Potter was famous, important. I was jealous how Ron was his friend, how he had a big loving family and you, you were so smart. My father always told me us purebloods were the best, and that love doesn't exist and how I had to be better, better than muggleborns. My mother was the soft hearted one. She told me all about love, kindness and how what father said was rubbish. But I had to be the way I was , all the pressure, my father would torture me" Draco stopped and winced. " In our sixth year when I was a deatheater was when my mother was tortured into madness, all ever had was gone. Then I got this crush on you. I didn't understand it at first. You were so beautiful, so smart."

He stared down at Hermione. She was crying. He wiped the tears away. It hurt him, all the memories but he couldn't cry not when she was.

" Y-you thought I was beautiful? No one ever did, no one does" She said smiling slightly. She was still sad about his life.

" What are you saying? You were and are beautiful in every single way. Why do you that Weasley was your boyfriend."

" Am I the first person you ever told about your life?"

" Yes" He kissed her. He didn't know how back in school her called her all those hurtful things. He would never do it again.

…...

Harry lay laughing in the yellow knee high grass with Ginny. They had rolled down the grassy hill and now were at the bottom laughing like children.

" That was so much fun!" Ginny said grinning. Her flaming red hair seemed to be glowing by the way the sunlight hit it with rays. It looked almost golden. Her eyes were wide and happy, her lips curved into a smile. Harry's heart swelled up three times it's size. Ginny filled him with a warm fuzzy feeling.

" Ginny" He murmured. She looked at him. " I love you"

" I love you too Harry" She leaned in and kissed him. They wrapped their arms around each other and rolled down the next hill kissing and laughing.

…...

Blaise and Mitchie walked out of the dress store happily. After going through several dress stores for several hours they finally found a gown. Normally the woman goes gown shopping with her bride's maid but Mitchie was different and she wanted Blaise's opinion on how she looked, his was the most important.

" I really do think this is the best dress"

" Yeah!"

Blaise grabbed her hand and kissed her. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.

" I can already imagine it" Mitchie said excitedly. " I walk down with daddy, flowers and confetti, it's all so romantic and exciting, I'm nervous and happy at the same time! The wedding is tomorrow!"

" Me too, and the honeymoon is a surprise, no asking anyone Mitchie, I want to surprise you"

" Hey! You don 't trust me!" She said playfully.

" Of course I don't why do you think I love you so much?" He grinned and held her in his arms. They kissed in the middle of the parking lot as the sun went down.

…...

Hermione and Draco watched the bride and the groom happily dance. Friends and family joined in. Everyones was so happy for them, everything was perfect.

" I guess we have more proof Gryffindors and Slytherins can be friends or love each other" Draco said grinning.

" Yup. I'm so happy for them. You can tell they are in love" Hermione said smiling. She was always happy for her friends.

The song changed and the lights dimmed. More couples joined and slow danced. Hermione just sipped her punch. Her heart was pounding. She hoped Draco would ask her to dance.

"Care to dance?" He asked kindly.

" Yes" Hermione suddenly felt nervous she didn't really know how to dance and what if she messed up. " I don't often but..." Her words trailed away.

" Shh. Come on" She held onto his arms and followed him. He put one arm around her waist and held onto her hand with the other. He cushioned her head on his shoulder and his head on hers. He rubbed his cheek on her hair. They danced well swayed as the music drifted around them.

Hermione felt like she could be like this forever. Her head on his shoulder their bodies together swaying to the music.

" Hermione I have to say something" He murmured into her ear. " It's very hard for me to say this. I've never said it to anyone before"

" Than don't say it" Hermione murmured back.

" No I want to! I've never felt this way for someone. This means a lot to me. Hermione I love you"

Hermione's heart was pounding so hard, her breathing was quick. He said it, he said he loved her. Hermione was so happy and surprised she almost forgot to say how much she loved him too.

" I love you too Draco! I love you so much"

They kissed. Happily. Both their hearts beating fast and their lips curved into smiled. The words I love you were floating around in their heads. They never wanted to forget this moment.

When the song ended they sat back down at their seat. Their drinks were waiting. They smiled at each other. He reached across the table to take her hand. His thumb skimmed over her knuckles.

" Here comes the lovebirds"

Blaise and Mitchie joined them. Mitchie was flustered and smiling. She looked like a princess in her dress, the tiara also helped with the princess looked. If Hermione had never met her she would have believed Mitchie if she said she was a real princess. Hermione felt plain and ugly next to her. Self conscious she ran her hand through her hair in case it was tangly or puffy.

" I knew it! I knew you too were in love" Blaise said triumphantly. Draco wouldn't be surprised if he did a somersault or victory dance. Maybe he should just yell Victory! With a French accent.

…...

It was dark when they arrived at their apartment. Draco pushed open the door and walked in. Tired Hermione followed. All the dancing made her feet hurt and she really wanted to take off her high heals.

" Do you think my feet will have these blisters for a long time" She asked him.

With a shrug he plopped down on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. Hermione bit her lip. She had to admire how sexy he looked. Almost too sexy. She got an idea. She walked over to Draco and stood in front of him.

" Do you like my dress?" She asked sexily.

" yeah of course I do"

Hermione unzipped her dress and let it fall. Her slender body was barely visible, only one lamp was on. " And do you like my stocking?"

" I do" She walked over to him and put one leg on the couch in front of him.

" Could you take it off for me?"

Draco's hand slid up her leg. His playful fingers slowly pulled it down. Electricity flowed through her when he touched her skin. She tried not to moan when he took of her other one.

" What about my necklaces?" She unhooked her necklaces and tossed them. " Very nice" He said. With a thud they hit the carpeted floor. She flipped her hair and pulled out the clip. The process messed her hair up but it looked sexy. " I like your underwear" He murmured. He did. They were black and lace. Something he never expected Hermione to have. Then he remembered Alice upgraded her wardrobe. He was thankful she did. He reached out and pulled down her panties while she unhooked her bra.

" I got a new lip gloss, what do you think?" She kissed him. She kissed him in way no one should see. Her lip gloss was nice indeed. It tasted like bubblegum. When Draco reached out to caress her she pulled way. She smiled. " Goodnight Draco I'm off to bed" She disappeared into his room. Draco aroused followed her, taking of his clothes in the process. He found her laying in the bed. Moonlight poured into the bedroom and onto her. Draco joined her. Ready for an exciting night.


	14. Chapter 14 a knock at the door

**Disclaimer: all belongs to J.K Rowling...**

**A/N: Fourteen! I can't believe I already have fourteen chapters! Okay well I had an inconvenience with my story, someone didn't like something about it, I don't know who the person is ( My mom won't tell me but she gave me clues so I have an idea of who it is) but you know who you are. So I don't have any more problems instead of complaining or criticizing my story and being all like Well I felt offended because of this and that. Just stop reading it. This message goes to that person. Everyone else please enjoy! :D Yeah, paramore is my favorite band. They rock! Heyley williams rules! yeah i love them...jeje :)  
**

**Chapter Fourteen**

February passed quickly. Soon it was March then April. Sun rays were warm and bright. Bees and Butterflies went from flower to flower. Just like the new spring flowers Draco and Hermione's love blossomed beautifully.

Hermione woke up in Draco's arms. Sun rays poured in the room from the glass windows. It made the room look rose, golden and shiny. Today was going to be a good day. Hermione yawned and pulled off the satin sheet. She scanned the floor for something to put on. She found Draco's blue button down and boxers. She silently walked out the room and glanced at Draco on her way out.

Hermione made coffee, picked up her garments which were on the floor and couch, changed and went out to buy food and get some things arranged.

…...

Draco walked out of his room looking for Hermione. She was nowhere. He sighed, he was hoping she would be here. He really liked her company. He put on the boxers and button down that was folded on the couch. They smelled of roses. Smiling to himself he turned on the T.V and waited for her.

It seemed to go on and on but she arrived. He stared at her amazed as she walked in. In a pair of shorts and a white button down she looked stunning. Her curls he was so used to seeing were braided and loose strands stuck out. She was really pretty.

" Hi" He said smiling.

" Hey! I went to get some breakfast and well we have to keep on doing the assignments so at this cafe they are having a band play live music, that counts as going to a concert. It's at eight"

Without warning Draco pulled her against him and his lips found hers. " I think it's a good idea" He murmured.

" Yeah, me too" She said staring straight into his big blue eyes. Her hands traveled up his neck and into his silky hair. Good God she loved his hair. She kissed him sweetly and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Draco followed her like puppy.

" I err, told Ginny about us" She confessed.

" You what ?" He dropped the apple he was about to eat.

" Don't worry, she already knew. For a long time, she said since Blaise had been suspicious that we had chemistry. He has been tipping her off." Hermione picked up the apple and set it on the counter.

" Don't worry, she won't tell anyone. She's my best friend. I bet you anything she'll owl me asking me how good you are in bed and if all the rumors girls said about you are true" Hermione giggled. She remembered when girls would gather, gossip, bitch about other girls, and obviously talk about boys. Draco was the favorite boy. Hermione, she didn't have much experience and well she liked Ron and talking about Draco wasn't something she found interesting.

" Wait, there were rumors?" He was smirking and his eyes were filled with amusement. He wanted to hear them.

Hermione started putting toast in the toaster. " Yeah I guess" She shrugged. " A few"

" Really?"

" Yeah, you know girls, sit around talk about boys for hours. Who is cuter, who they want to kiss, who they have a crush on"

" Including you?" He raised an eyebrow.

" I wasn't some kind of innocent goodie girl"

" Goodie you were but I have to admit you were a bad ass sometimes. Now tell me." He sat down at the counter. " What were those rumors?"

" Okay well, you were like one of the hottest. Sexy, bad boy, rich slytherinsex god. She smirked. "Those were your adjectives. People said your thing was the size of Dumbledre's wand. That was a long wand."

Draco tried not to laugh. He didn't know he was that popular amongst Hermione's friends. " And?"

" I dunno, I didn't really care or wanted to hear what they said about you"

" I remember hearing some things about you" Hermione's head shot up. She never expected anyone to talk about her. At least no guys, in a good way. " Err, wh-what did they say?"

" The yule ball night you were every guys attention. Well many said you were pretty, some even had crushes. Blaise..." He smirked. Blaise probably didn't want Hermione to know what he though. " Well he said you were really pretty, innocent and sexy" Draco put it into those words. Blaise may be a good boy but he also wanted to shag her. Goodish. That was the word for him.

" It's already April" Hermione said looking at the calender. She did this to turn around so Draco wouldn't see her blushing. " April nine we have to do one of the wizard assignments"

" Mmm." He reached out and slid his fingers into her braid. Gingerly he unbraided her hair. Ginger curls fell to her shoulders, the smell of roses rose up to the air.

" I got us tickets for a Paramore concert tonight. Paramore is a-"

" It's an alternative rock band, I know"

" You know?" Hermione asked surprised.

" Yeah, hey I like muggle music. Paramore is one of my favorites."

" It's my favorite" Hermione admitted.

" The girl likes rock. I like it" He kissed her cheek. " I have a surprise for you tonight"

" Ooh! Surprise!"

" I have an idea!" Draco said. " While we wait for the concert hour, let's get one of our other assignments done. We're supposed to go shopping. Let's go. I've never been to a muggle mall before"

" Okay. There's one down town. I'm going to go get ready" Hermione went to her room to put an outfit together. She was so thankful Alice bought her a big suitcase of clothes. Hermione considered inviting Alice. But she kind of wanted it to be a Draco-Hermione day. Plus Alice would want to go to every shop, and well she would talk a lot, it was better just the two of them. After putting on a pair of jeans, a tank top, white cardigan and gray converse all star she redid her braid, sprayed on some perfume and grabbed her Louis Vuitton bag. A present from Alice when she turned eighteen. This year at her nineteenth birthday Alice gave her a golden necklace with emeralds and rose quarts. I was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever seen. She couldn't accept it. But Alice assured her it wasn't expensive and that it went well with Hermione's hair. Yeah Alice spoiled her. Alice came from a very rich family were money was abundant. Like the Malfoys.

" Come on let's take a cab to the mall"

…...

" I had no idea you liked to shop that much, you're just like Alice" Hermione said holding bags filled with stuff Draco told her she had to buy. Only five things she picked out herself and wanted to buy it.

" Hey you know all girls shop. Well apparently not some but I still love you" He put his arm around her. Hermione blushed.

" Am I like your girlfriend?" She asked.

" No" He said flatly. Hermione felt a little stung. " Because I haven't asked you. So do you want to be?"

" Yes" She kissed him. A group of ladies in their late fifties walked by. They were smiling.

" I wished I had a boyfriend like him when I was in high school" One of them said.

" They look cute together" Another said. " Young love how I miss it. Now I have a lazy couch potato at home"

Draco and Hermione giggled. They continued walking. Draco with his arm around her shoulders and Hermione with hers around his waist.

" I have to buy you a gown" He said.

" A gown? Haven't you bought me enough?"

" Ah but this one is for the gala" He said leading her to a dress shop. It was filled with stuff from expensive brands like Chanel, Dolce and Gabbana, Danna Karan New York, Louis Vuitton and more.

" I have plenty of dresses back home" She was so used to living in that apartment in New York that she already called it home.

" yeah but there all cocktail and summer dresses, you need something more formal" He walked into the store and went to the gown section. Hermione was amazed by the dresses. They were the prettiest things she'd ever seen . She looked at all the dresses on the rack. They were the type of dresses models wear, superstars wear to red carpets and Oscars.

" Whoa" She murmured. How could Draco think she would look good in one of these? She Hermione Granger the know-it-all, bookworm in a designer thousand dollar dress. Was that even possible? She found one gown that she really liked. It was a silver patterned dress.

" Very pretty" It was. But would that look pretty on her? Definitely not. It would look good on someone like Mitchie.

" You shoul try it on"

" Really?"

" Yeah"

Hermione went to the changing rooms. It took her a little while to get it on. She walked out and stared at herself. To her surprise she looked stunning. She smiled. She had to get it.

" You look great. I don't think that's the right word"

" Look at the price!" She said holding the tag. " It's five hundred and fifty dollars!"

" I'm a Malfoy remember, we can afford anything"

" But it's five hundred and fifty dollars"

" So? I would buy anything for you"

Hermione changed back into her clothes. Draco went to the cashier to buy the dress.

…...

It was dark when they arrived at the apartment. Both had pink cheeks from the cool night air and were energetic and filled with love.

" I knew you'd like it" Hermione said shoving the key into the doorknob. They had arrived home from the live band. It had been great. Loud rock, jumping, cheering and a few drinks.

" I can't believe we don't have soda in the wizard world?"

" I dunno, why don't we have butterbear in the muggle world?" She entered. Draco held her wrist and followed in. Hermione turned on lights. She turned on the radio and a jazz song was playing. It was comfortable, warm and romantic. Homey. That's hoe Draco put it.

" Lullaby of birdland by Sarah Vaughan, my mom playes this song every Christmas" Hermione said putting her coat on the counter. With a shrug Draco plopped onto the couch and put his feet on the coffee table. He stared out the open window. There was an amazing view of the alive, bright city.

Hermione sat down next to him and handed him a glass of champagne. She took a sip of her own. Draco set his arm around her shoulders. Everything was so nice and comforting. His arm around her, the bubbling champagne, the golden glow of the lamp, the jazz music, the scent of Hermione. His Hermione. He reminded himself.

" I'm going to miss this place" Hermione admitted. " The luxury of this place….I'm not going to be used to my lame apartment back in London"

" Mione" This made her wince a bit. When he called her that. She was used to only Ron calling her that. But it sounded so much better and sexy on Draco. " When we go back you can move into my place"

" I dunno, I think I want to stay at my place for a while. At my parents for a few day too. I still haven't changed my room." She chuckled. " It looks just as I left it when I was seventeen. I want to leave it that way"

" Mine is pretty much the same too. But it's to empty, too white and polished. I want to have it more like this one. Comfortable, warm and my place."

" Mmm" Hermione kissed him. When she was going to pull away he held her. He pulled her on top of him. He ran his fingers roughly through her hair. He wanted her close. He reached out and pulled of her T-shirt. He held her warm lace covered breasts. She used one hand to unbutton his button down. The other she used to run through that silky blond hair she loved so darn much.

He murmured things into her ear. He kissed her neck and slowly trailed down to her breasts. He pulled her off him and set her on the couch. He lay on top off her. His hard body set perfectly on top of her soft warm one. She kissed his cheeks and neck as well, leaving red lipstick marks.

A faint knocking noise came from the door. At first they ignored it and continued their intimate moment of passion. But the knocking soon got too loud to ignore. And it did not stop.

" I'll get it" Hermione slipped on her jeans and put on Draco's button down She only bothered to button three buttons.

She hoped whoever was at the door would only say something quickly and leave. She was kind of busy. Hermione turned the doorknob and opened the door.

_Oh my God…!_

**A/N: I wonder who's at the door... So did you like it? Let me know! Personally last chapter and this one are my favorites... I know it takes me a long time to update but school, I have all these homeworks, my friend's birthday, the drama need to write the script and math assignments. But I will do my best to update every weekend. I mean it. :D**


	15. Chapter 15  a tornado meets a volcano

**Disclaimer: not mine...  
**

**A/N: short chapter...**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_ Just gonna stand there and watch me burn Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_ Just gonna stand there and hear me cry Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_ I love the way you lie..._

_ I can't tell you what it really is I can only tell you what it feels like_

_ And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

_ As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight _

_ High of love, drunk from my hate..._

_ - Love the way you lie, Eminem ft. Rihanna  
_

Red shaggy hair, blue/green eyes and broad shoulders. Ron Weasley stood at the door, and he looked really pissed. Like major pissed off. It was scary seeing him so mad, his eyes seemed to swirl with madness. _Does he know? _Hermione wondered.

" Hi Ron what brings you here?" She said shifting uncomfortably.

" Where is he?" Ron demanded.

" w-who?" _Oh my God! He knows._

" Don't pretend to be stupid Hermione you know witch pig headed, spoiled git! I'm talking about"

" Err..."

" Have you been...? With him?" He stared at her. Her hair tossled and messy, wearing Draco's button down with only three buttons buttoned, her neck covered in little red marks. Hie eyes widened, he looked like he was having a hard time believing it.

Draco walked up behind Hermione. He only wore boxers, his hair just as messy, he was covered in red kissing marks. He confirmed it. Ron went red all the way up to his ears.

" Hello Weasel" He said smiling and smirking. He set a hand on her shoulder.

" Get your dirty hands off her!" He snarled. Draco didn't move his hand. Ron clenched his fists shut.

" Calm down weasel no need to get worked up" He said. Wrong move. Ron shoved Hermione out of the way. He punched Draco's face. He staggered backward. Ron threw himself on him and continued punching him. Draco wasn't the week boy who gets the crap punched out of him. He gave him some good blows. They tumbled on top of each other punching, scratching and biting the crap out of each other.

Hermione stood against the wall horrified watching as they fought. What was she supposed to do? _God men are so stupid! A we have wands B why the hell do they have to fight? Words work fine! Why don't I have a say in this! Do you think I like to watch the idiots kill each other?_ She thought miserably to herself. She whimpered as Ron nailed Draco's nose with his elbow. _Wait, we do have wands_! She thought brightly. She wiped hers out and pointed at them. They were blasted apart. They ran at each other again.

" _Protego!_" An invisible shield was between them. Hermione stepped forward. Her usually soft face was now hard. Her brows formed a crease.

" Hermione get rid of that I want to give him a few more blows, get him so hard until he has brain damage" Ron growled.

" yeah get rid of that, that weasel needs a lesson" Draco spat.

" No! You two are listening to me now!" She said coldly. " The both of you are fools, fighting. Bloody men!" She stepped over to where Ron was standing.

" You! I am very disappointed in you" She said. " How dare you break in and pinch him"

" He's been with you! How could I not?"

" You have no right to approve of who I go out with, let alone try and stop me from doing it!" She snapped. " Ron, you're not my father" She said softly.

" But- but what about us?" He asked softly.

" Ron" She sighed. She touched his cheek. " I'm sorry, we...were over. Look it was nice what we had when we were young but, it wasn't meant to be" She crossed over to Draco's side.

" I belong with him" She murmured.

" No! He has you under a spell! He only wants to do you and leave!" Ron insisted.

" We've been together for a long time, if it was true...it would have happened"

" You love him?" Ron asked softly.

" Yes"

" Lift the spell, I want to go" He said.

" You won't-"

" No I'm not going to hit him. I could punch him to death, I could use any spell on him, but none of those would get me you...Make you somehow love me" He said simply. Hermione felt herself break for him. He loved her. But she didn't. A part of her wanted to yell, _now you know how I felt when you were with Lavender!_ But most of her felt bad for him. Felt his pain. _He's my best friend and now I might loose him. I hurt him. He loves me. But I don't_. Those words swan around her brain. She hadn't realized she was running after him.

" Ron!" She called at the red head walking away. He turned around. He was crying.

" What?" She caught up with him.

" Goodbye" She pulled him into a hug. " I hope we can still be friends"

" I dunno Mione, I need to think some things over" He murmured. He stopped hugging her and walked away.

Hermione stood outside the apartment building crying. She watched him disaparate. She walked back to their apartment. Draco was patching himself up. Hermione was too sad to help him. She walked into her room. She got into the bed and cried. She cried until she had no tears left, she cried until, she fell asleep.

…...

For days Hermione and Draco didn't talk to each other. Hermione spent most of the time in her room. She only came out to use the bathroom and to eat. Most night she would cry herself to sleep. She was really sensible. She looked at photo albums and cried. Whenever Draco knocked on her door and asked to talk she ignored him.

It hurt him to see her so hurt. To hear her cry herself to sleep. But there was nothing he could do. She didn't let him in. She looked the door with spells he didn't know how to repel. But one day she did speak to him.

Draco knocked on the door for what seemed the umpteenth time. He pressed his head to the door. _Please answer! Please_. " Hermione?"

" Go away" She said softly.

" I'm not going away, I'm gonna tell you what, I'm staying here until you come out. You need to go to your job and you can't hide forever" He said.

" I said go away"

" No, come out please. I miss you. I miss your laugh, your smile, the smell of roses, your hair. I miss all of you" He said. Then he hear the click of the lock. The door opened and Hermione stood in front of him. She looked a wreck. She was pale from missing so much sunlight,her skin seemed to glow in the morning sunlight, she was fragile and frail from not eating, her eyes were red rimmed and she had bags under her eyes. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun on the top of her head. Stray strands of hair stuck out.

" Oh Hermione" He murmured. He pulled her into his arms. She did not smell of roses at all.

" Hi" She said softly.

" It's nice to see the sunlight again ain't it?"

" Thanks"

" For what?"

" I would have stayed in there forever if it hadn't been for you" He cupped her face in his hands.

" Well then your welcome" He whispered. His lips brushing hers as he said it. Then he kissed her. Hermione knew that everything was going to be okay. She had him and he was all she needed.


	16. Chapter 16 The way I feel about you

**Disclaimer:All belongs to J.K. Rowling...**

**A/N: Warning! Sex scenes. If you're like disturbed or like not used to reading it here's a warning. **

**Chapter sixteen**

_Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining, Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She's so beautiful and I'll tell her everyday. Yeah I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me….. When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change, Cause you're amazing Just the way you are And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while Cause girl you're amazing Just the way you are…_

_Every time I see your bubbly face, I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth. It starts in my soul and I lose all control, when you kiss my nose my feelings show , cause you make me smile baby just take your time now holding me tight…._

After the incident with Ron, Hermione had been thinking some things over. She came to a conclusion that wasn't of her preference but she had to do it. Everything was so messed up. Wrong. She kept it to herself. Soon he would know. It haunted her whenever she was alone.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe how much she'd changed. Her frizzy hair was replaced by soft ginger curls. All her child looks were replaced by a soft face of gentle beauty. She wore dresses now, high heels, lace and silk undergarments. She had a boyfriend and even lost her virginity. The innocent child she was before was now gone. Gone with the wind.

She checked the clock. Six thirty. She slipped on her coat, sprayed on her perfume and fixed her braid. She had decided to leave the glamorous stuff for another day. She wore a cardigan with a pair of jeans, simple stilettos and a coat.

Draco sat on an armchair. He was reading the daily prophet. Hermione smiled. Her cheeks felt a little warmer. Suddenly there was a reason to be happy. Her heart fell as she remembered her conclusion. Tonight. She mused. Her smile faded. Why should I be sad? I might as well enjoy my last night.

" Ready to go sir?" She asked grinning. He looked up and smiled. " Yes madam" He got up. He held her hand and kissed it. Hermione's heart did a backflip. " But where do you wish to go?"

" To the stars" He smiled and kissed her. " Maybe someday" He whispered. " Tonight we are going to the park" Hermione held onto his arm and they aparated to the park.

The park was of course a wizard park. So it was filled with wizards and wizard's things. Couples and families sat on mats. There were tables with food and drinks that refilled themselves when they were emptied. In the middle of the park was a lake with a fountain. The fountain was a Dragon, the water that shot out of it's mouth was supposed to be the fire. Around it were wizards, water shooting out of their wands.

Draco and Hermione set up a place to sit. They sat together holding hands. Hermione had her wizard camera ready. She took several shots. The fireworks were nothing like the muggle ones. These were like 3D modified muggle fireworks. With shape variety. Some were Dragons, fairies, hearts, or simply fireworks. Hermione wondered if some of these were from Fred and George's joke shop. She remembered the ones they used while Hermione and her classmates were doing their O.W.L.s. These looks a lot like those.

" Don't think we are leaving" Draco said when it ended. " Remember the surprise I never gave you" He winked Hermione followed him across the park and to the edge of the lake. There was a small dock with boats. The boats were small and had a string of lights around it's edges.

" A boat ride?" She asked smiling. They walked up to the man that was in charge of renting the boats. Draco handed him a few coins. Just like the couple in front of them they found a boat and got in. Draco paddled out into the water. They talked and smiled.

When they reached under a really big willow tree he stopped the boat. Draco scooted over to her side. He felt his heart jump faster when she smiled at him. He put his arm around her shoulders. She turned and faced him. He couldn't even believe how pretty she was. Her eyes made the stars above them look like they weren't shinning, her hair so perfect and smelled like a bouquet of fresh roses, her smile lit up the whole world and her body. Good God, was the body of an angel. He knew she would never believe him if he told her those thoughts. But it was so true. Even if she didn't see it. He wanted to tell her how he felt, how he thought about her all the time, how she completed him, how his heart stopped when she looked at him. It was just them there. Just me and you. He mused. He was trying not to tell her but he wanted to. He was just afraid to hear she didn't feel the same. He caressed her jaw and stared into those bug brown eyes. He loved how long and thick her eyelashes were.

" Merlin's beard you're pretty" He murmured. " I always find myself thinking that and now I'm saying it aloud." She just stopped looking at him. She pretended to be looking at the boat floor. His fears were true. She didn't love him the way he did. He felt a nasty blow in his gut.

" Hermione" He cupped her face in his hands. " You have no idea how much you mean to me. How my life brightens up just because I know you're in it. How I always think your either fake or part Vela because you're so darn pretty. How you're smile is enough to change the world" He said it. Not all. Just the small part. He waited for the worse to happen any minute.

Hermione held onto his hand. She felt so touched by his words she felt like crying. She loved him more than anything. She also felt the same exact way. Maybe even more. But that was why she had to leave him. She was hurting to many people. Now she was going to hurt him the most.

" I feel the same way" She said softly. No, not today she couldn't. " I love you for being a slytherin, for being a badass, for teasing me, for everything that you are. I love you because your smile is the best, because you make my day, because your name is Draco, I just love you" She spilled. He held her closely as she shed a few tears. He pressed his soft lips on hers and kissed her. It started passionate and romantic then hot. He pinned her under him. Fast and hot. Now everything was like that. He found her zipper and yanked down. His hands traveled around her body getting rid of all clothes. His lips traveled around her body sending shivers on her skin. He loved her breasts. Oh those breasts. He was fascinated by them. Most girls he had shagged all had big tits. Probably fake. But hers were small, a small that was small but not too small. He tormented her nipples with his teeth she moaned. He smirked and slid his hands on her legs. Those soft legs. He wrapped them around himself. He kissed her now. She was exited and ready. Her body soft and damp beneath him. He felt her hands clutch his hair as it got closer to the climax. He moaned and gasped when she caught him by surprise by stroking him. Her hand held on firmly. He placed his hand on hers. Now he was the one that was vulnerable. She worked on him. Her hands skimming his. She too used her tongue and teeth. He loved it. Then he couldn't take it, he was going to lose it. Hard and ready he plunged into her. She gasped out his name as he slowly went in and out. She held on tightly and waited for it to end.

They lay limp, naked and damp on the boat. Draco suggested they hold on to their clothes and aparate into bed. Hermione just held onto him too tired to aparate. In bed she tossed her clothes out of the bed and snuggled closer to Draco. She felt sad and guilty. She remembered what was to happen tomorrow. She closed her eyes and numbed herself with sleep.

**A/N: I know it's short but the next chapter will b e longer. I had to write this one last night. I was literally writing in my sleep. I stayed up so late. So basically this chapter was just to show how they really feel about each other, have one of the assignments get done and show what Hermione is like thinking of doing. Anyway hope you loved it! Review! **


	17. Chapter 17 break up

**Disclaimer: not mine...**

**A/N: Guess what guys! No school on Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday! I'll be able to write A LOT! Mom said I could use the computer all those days all day! Plus my sister won't be around to fight over the computer.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Hermione woke up warm in Draco's eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Draco was hers. All was well. Wait-Well? Nothing was well. It was all fucked up. Ron, Harry, almost all the Weasleys hated her for being with Draco, she broke Ron's heart and she had to break up with Draco. She had to get some time off, she had to set things in order. Yes, she didn't want to but had to. She got out of his bed, put on her robe and grabbed all her things that she had been leaving in his room. She stopped at the doorway and got a good look at him. She liked to look at him when he was asleep. This time he seemed to look the best. He was lying on his back. The sun made his paleish skin seem to be on fire and his hair-that hair she loved so much-seemed to be glowing. It was ruffled-just how she liked it. Hermione sighed. The last time I'll see him looking like an angel. She mused. She walked out of his room and gently closed the door.

The golden and rose living room also seemed to be on fire because of the golden sunshine pouring in from the huge glass window. Hermione had to admit it looked beautiful. She knew she could never capture this on a camera, unless she had one of those Nikon or Canon ones- the ones great photographers had. But she could paint it. Hermione checked the clock- six forty am. She went into her room and came out with a large piece of parchment, paint, paint brushes and a pencil.

Happy she started sketching.

After sketching and painting she taped her wand on the parchment, all the paint dried up. She waved her wand and the painting flew into her room and to the pile of paintings she had done in New York. She waved her wand again and a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt zoomed out of her room. She put on her clothes and waved her wand one last time and her robe zoomed into her bedroom and hung itself on the hook. The door closed. Hermione put her wand in her back pocket and went to the kitchen to cook.

After cooking she set the food on the table poured coffee. She sat down and waited. It didn't take long for Draco to wake up. He wandered out of his room and joined her at the table. Hermione felt a horrible feeling in gut. It's time. It's time. Her breathing quickened, her palms were sweating. Suddenly she didn't want to eat anymore. She forced herself to eat. Not eating would be a giveaway that she was nervous.

" Goodmorning" He said cheerfully. He helped himself to food. Hermione just watched him eat until she couldn't take it anymore. Hermione got up and sighed. She was going to do it now.

" Draco , I need to talk to you about something"

" 'bout what?" He drank some coffee. Then his eyes widened. " You're not pregnant are you?"

" No! No, no...I would have told you as soon as I found out" She must have scared him. Any guy (unless he had been trying or planed it) would not be too happy to find out they going to be a daddy.

" The thing is" She walked over to where he was now standing. " I-I, I have to...err..umm... I need some time off" She stammered.

" Like from work?"

" No...from, from our relationship...Like a temporary break, maybe not temporary if the...well...I"

" Your breaking up with me" He said it more like a statement than a question but there was still hope in his eyes that he misunderstood. Hermione nodded. His face showed, sadness, shock, grief he also looked confused. Hermione felt herself fill with grief to. She wanted to cry but she did her best. It's for the best. Hermione it's for the best.

" I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Draco, we-we can still be friends, it's not like it's goodbye"

" Yeah, whatever...Have fun now that you're going to have your real friends back. Hermione I loved you and I thought you loved me to. Looks like I was wrong" He turned around and marched to his room.

" Draco I do! I do love you! I'm just having a hard time...Please don't be mad" She was crying as she watched him close the door. " Draco...you don't understand!"

Hermione slumped down on the couch, she wrapped her arms around her legs, set her head on her knees and wept. It's over. Thanks to me and all my complicated things. I knew it. Hermione Granger is not for boyfriends and love...

…...

Hermione and Draco did their best to only to only be friends, But it was hard to push away the feelings they got when near each other or thinking about each other. But they did their best. When Draco wanted to hold her hand she ignored it. When Hermione wanted to snuggle with him, he gave her a pillow to snuggle with. When she was cold instead of wrapping his arms around her he gave her his sweater. When they wanted to kiss or anything like that well they just had to ignore it. By May it was time to start the wizard assignments. The first one they did was the fairies museum. Hermione had loved it. There was like a thousand different fairies. Hermione had to get a picture of all of them.

Hermione and Lucy were at a cafe having some girl time together. No one except Blaise and Ginny and well Ron, the Weasleys and Harry knew about the breakup. Everyone else was oblivious and that's how they intended to keep it.

" I told you my theory was right" Lucy said sipping her butterbear. Hermione rolled her eyes.

" You're still insisting"

" Hey look at you and Draco...By what I've heard you two can't get enough of each other...In bed" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

" Hey I'm just saying, I'm just saying" She put up her hands.

" Anyway we went to the fairies museum" Hermione said changing the subject.

" Oh really? Was it great? We are going tomorrow"

" Brilliant, I saw so many different fairies! I took pictures of them all! Of course we only need like two for the scrapbook but I wanted some for myself"

" I'm going to do that too" She grabbed a cigarette, lit it and took a drag. Hermione never understood why they smoke. Ginny did too. Once Ginny let her take a drag. Hermione had a horrible coughing fit. Felt like she couldn't breathe, like her lungs closed up.

" Anyway, what's up with you and Draco, you two seem to be not so close anymore"

" No, no. Everything is fine" She lied.

" Hmm. Where is he anyway?"

" Blaise Zabini. You know his best friend"

Hermione checked her watch. Six pm. Time to go. One of the assignments was to watch a wizard play. It was at seven.

" Lucy it's time for me to go"

" Oh right, the play. Well I'll see ya later"

" Bye"

Since she was in wizard New York she didn't even bother hiding when she disaparated. She found Draco sitting on the couch reading the daily prophet. He was already all dressed up in black trousers and a blue button down. His Italian shoes were perfectly polished.

" Sorry I'm late, it's just Lucy and I forgot to keep track of the time"

" Oh it's fine, You should get dressed"

" How should I dress? I see your all formal"

" I'd wear one of those cocktail dresses if I were you"

" Okay thanks"

He went back to reading. But now he couldn't concentrate. A small played on his lips as he imagined her walking out of her room beautiful as ever in a pretty dress. He had agreed to only be friends but it was getting harder everyday to not think about her, the way it felt to kiss her, the way he loved to fall asleep in her arms. You're in love. He mused. He admitted it now. Before, he could have not imagined himself in love. Never, ever. But like they say people change. Hermione's bedroom door opened. She walked out dressed in a red dress and gold strap heals. Her hair curled in perfect ringlets. Her lips a naughty red. A golden bangle around her wrist and a black leather clutch in between her dainty long fingers. Her nails were painted a cherry red. She looked amazing and sexy.

" Ready?"

" Yes. I didn't know wizards dressed up too, to go to plays" She said was they walked out of their apartment. They were going to take a limo to the play.

" Well, it's not just any play at any cathedral" He smiled and held her hand gingerly as they walked out of the apartment building. He helped her into the car and they were off.

…

Ron and Harry were at the three broomsticks having a few drinks and talking. Just like old times. They would go there every weekend and hang out. But after a while things got more busy at work. And the hang outs were less often.

" So you are going to New York for a month" Harry said taking a sip.

" Vanessa wants me to come visit her. And I miss her, I haven't seen her in ages plus I need a vacation, and she has a new café, she wants my opinion" Ron explained. Harry lifted a brow.

" Are you sure this is just about Vanessa, cafés and vacation?" He set down his glass. " Look I know you still have feelings for Hermione"

" What does Hermione have to do with me going to New York?"

" Ron don't pretend I don't know you. You want to have a close eye on her"

" Harry, I- you're right. That is one of my reasons too" He admitted.

" You read her letter, she and Draco are only friends but…." His words trailed away.

" There is a reason to be suspicious, I mean could she really-" Ron added

" Just be friends" They finished together.

" We both need to go to New York" Ron said smiling.. " Without a lot of people knowing….I think I should tell Vanessa she has an extra visitor" They both grinned at each other.

…

" That was nice" Hermione admitted walking out of the cathedral with Draco. It was already dark. " Wizard plays are so amazing, it all looks so real. I took plenty of pictures" Hermione's cellphone beeped.

" Hey it's my mom. I'm going to take this"

" That's fine" He watched her walk over to a tree and answer the small, black square shaped thing.

" Hello Malfoy" A familiar voice said behind him. He turned around face to face with a girl with long brown wavy hair, dressed in only the most expensive clothes.

" Still remember me?"

" How could I forget, Lydia Pantone?" He smirked. She had the one he had sex with the first time.

" I dunno, you look smitten with your girlfriend" She batted her long lashes. Bringing attention to her big honey eyes. A long time ago they had him soaring and his hands on her legs.

" Oh she's not my girlfriend. We're going out tonight, strictly on business"

" Aha" She played with a strand of hair. " Well since she's only business, call me one day. I'll be here for a few months, my cousin and I are here."

" Which one?"

" Vanessa. Oh and if you want to hang out I wouldn't count on the apartment we are staying at , she's got friends and the place will be full. By the way did you hear about the white party? I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will be going"

" Yes, I got my invite yesterday. I didn't know Elionora still had parties this big. She's been quiet for a while. I'll need your help"

" At what?" She placed a perfectly painted fingernail on his chest.

" A date. Get me someone I'll like. You know my type" Hermione appeared at her side.

" Hermione this is my friend Lydia Pantone, This is Hermione Granger"

" Ah, Nice to meet you Mrs. Granger. I admire the golden trio a lot. All your efforts to fight off the dark side. Very nice." Draco heard all the irony in her voice. Hermione didn't. He wondered why she didn't like Hermione.

" Well, we will be off. Nice to see you Lydia"

" Nice to see you too, Draco" She turned around and walked away. Hermione did not like the way she said Draco or the way she looked at him. Then she reminded herself not to care. We are friends.

" Ready to go?" She forced a smile.

" Yes."

…

" I have no idea where Harry is" Ginny said franticly. She was talking to Hermione on a cellphone. She and Hermione decided to use them to stay in touch.

" What do you mean you have no idea where he is?"\

" He just left, Hermione do you he doesn't want to be with me?"

" I don't think so, but why would he just leave? Hold on I'm getting out of the car"

" He didn't take all his stuff. Just some"

" That's weird . Draco open the door"

" You should call him, he has a cellphone. He's a half blood he'll know how to use it don't worry"

" I already did. No answer."

" Did you do call him just how I showed you?"

" Yeah, I know how to use this thing" She stopped pacing and sat down. " Maybe he'll come back, maybe he had a business trip" She said desperately.

" Look owl him, then wait and she if he calls you back. You can call him later too."

" Okay bye"

" Bye" She set the phone down. Where was he? Ginny grabbed a quill and parchment and started to write a howler.

Why is Harry gone? What will Ginny do?

Who is Lydia Pantone, and what is her past with Draco?

What will happen at the white party? Who will be Draco's date.

Are Ron and Harry up to something?

Find out later in the next chapters.

**A/N: The white party was an idea from gossip girl. So, my fanfic is about to have more characters and a lot more drama. Welcome to New York Hermione and Draco. I got gossip girl the complete second season and I'm going to watch a hundred hours of gossip girl. Well fifty, fifty for writing and fifty for watching. See y'all. Keep reading. Thanks for all the reviews and keep reviewing!**


	18. Chapter 18 tangled up in drama

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I know that in some countries ginger hair is red, here it's the hair color that Emma W./ Hermione G. Has. That blondish, brownish color (little bit of a red tinge too). I know you will find it hard to imagine Hermione with hair a really dark brown, and with side bangs but I saw a picture on goggle of her with dark hair. Well it was Emma but she looked good. Check it out if you never saw it.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_….There are those hearts, that never mend once they are broken...Or if they do mend, they heal themselves in a crooked and lopsided way. As if sewed by a careless craftsman..._

The reason why Hermione felt so pissed was Lydia Pantone. She didn't admit it but that was the reason. Draco and Lydia spent every day together. Hermione was left alone. The worst part was that when Hermione tried to speak to Draco or even get their attention and be included Lydia would talk to her like she was a child. She made her feel like a child. She always said Hermione's name wrong. Hermione suspected she did that on purpose.

" Hermynee" Lydia called entering the building. She wore jeans, leather boots, and a black top. Her amazing, wavy, multishades of brown hair was loose. She was so tall and pretty she looked like a model. Hermione got one look at herself in the nearby mirror. Her hair was braided and still managed to have stray strands of hair. She only wore, shorts and a tank top. Hermione wasn't tall or supper slim. She sighed. I guess I'm just ugly. That's why Draco is interested in her. I don't care about Draco! Another thought snapped.

" I bet your looking for Draco" Her voice filled with such fake sweetness it was like swallowing a cake with too much pink sugar icing with little candies on it and syrup.

" Yeah we have a date this evening" Date? Date? Date? When they went out they called it going out, chilling, hanging out but Date! They had never called it date! Draco didn't even take me on dates, when we went out we were doing assignments... What did I say about Draco?

" He's showering" She said softly. Lydia just looked at her like she was some trash she had stepped on and wanted to dispose of it as soon as possible. Hermione put on her baby blue cardigan and sat down on the couch. She turned on the the T.V. Time for Gossip Girl. That was her favorite show.

" So you and Drakie are friends" She said it like it was a bad thing. When she called Draco Drakie it made Hermione flinch and shudder.

" Yeah I guess" She was more absorbed in the show. Blair and Serena were having an intense conversation. She also wanted to have her full attention on this and not some cheap whore.

" So tell me, what is it like to be a muggleborn" Hermione didn't like how she emphasized muggleborn. She was asking her that question like a scientist would ask his new discovery or new talking robot. One that turned out wrong and had to be gotten rid of it.

" It's quite nice" She forgot to use the sweet tone and snapped at her.

" Oh really?" She sounded like it was impossible. " I'm Italy, you know"

" Oh really?" She pretended to be interested. " You don't have an Italian accent"

" My uncle speaks perfect English, he had taught me, so that's why"

" Fascinating" She said sarcastically. Draco's bedroom door opened and he emerged dressed up and ready to go.

" We won't be back 'till late so don't stay up and wait for us" He said advancing towards Lydia. He smirked and then pulled Lydia into his arms. Hermione was jaw dropped when he made out with her. Like nobody was looking. Hermione went from shock to hurt to anger. When they stopped she got up, marched over to Draco.

" Can I talk to you?" She snapped.

" Yeah. Talk"

" Alone, you bloody idiot!"

" Lydia go wait outside" He smirked. That's when Hermione saw it. She saw it in his eyes. He was turning into the old Draco.

" What do you want Granger?" He asked annoyed. How could she have not seen it? It was so obvious. He was so close to being the old Draco she barely recognized him. This had been happening for days.

" I-I...Draco..." She stuttered. " have fun with Lydia" Was all she could manage. Hermione ran into her room and threw herself onto the bed. She cried. Then she turned angry. Fuck it! Fuck it all!

If he's going to date someone and do what the fuck he wants, I'll' date someone too! She how he likes it. Tomorrow evening I'm finding someone. No! Tonight. Hermione had the perfect plan. She grabbed her wand the copy of Charm yourself! She had never used. With a wave of her wand her ginger curls were changed for long dark brown hair. It curled at the ends and was shiny and silky like satin. Another wave and her breats were a lot bigger. Not in a vulgar or way too big way. More like a little but bigger than normal. Just a pinch bigger than normal size. She waved it again and she was a lot taller. She had always loved that look those creams that have this golden glitter in them make your skin look. Sow with a wave of her wand and the proper incantation and presto! She also made her skin a tone darker. So it would look good. Since you always had to freshen up when you use makeup she decided to do the makeup charms. Her lips now, bigger and less thin were a glossy red. Her eyes had a perfect shimmer and her cheeks the right shade of blush. She opened up her closet. And picked out a dress Alice had given her. Well all her clothes here were from Alice. It was a black dress ( Lace lining inside) with a little bit of black lace sticking out from the bottom. It had a silver ribbon around her waist with a bow and a black flower. The part where her breasts were was outlined with lace and it showed a lot of cleavage. It was very short. Ten fingers above her knees. She picked out leather, strap heals and was ready to go. She picked up her cell and dialed Alice's number.

…...

Vanessa, Harry and Ron sat on the couch talking and eating. Harry still hadn't told Ginny why or where he was and he was feeling guilty. He felt his phone vibrate. Ginny. He knew she was pissed. He got the Howler alright. He was tempted to ignore it but he decided not to.

" Hey I'm going to take this call"

" That's alright" They said in the middle of laughter. Vanessa had gotten hot sauce all over her face and luckily not in her eyes. Harry walked out to the veranda. It was a nice starry night. He pressed talk and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Where the fuck are you?" Ginny demanded. " I've been worried! Afraid! I'm here all fucking alone while you're out there doing Merlin knows what! You bastard, you fucking bastard!"

" Ginny I-"

" Oh don't use that I can explain on me! What were you thinking? No note, no letter, you won't answer my calls. What the hell?"

" Ginny calm down"

" Calm down! You want me to CALM DOWN! What do you mean with KEEP CALM, you left without telling me! And you want me to CALM DOWN!"

" GINNY!" He yelled. He was tired of her screaming at him without letting him explain. She was instantly quiet.

" I can't tell you where I am" He could he just didn't want her to come after him. " But I'm here to help Ron" He explained.

" That's not a good enough reason to tell me, me Harry, me why you aren't here. So if you don't tell me where you are you will never see me again."

" I can't tell you-"

" Bye Harry. Bye for good" She hung up.

" Ginny!" It was too late. Why did he not tell her? What was wrong with him.

" Everything fine Harry?" Vanessa asked. " you sounded pissed"

" Fine. Is there still food. I'm starving" He ran his fingers through his hair and followed her. She has a nice ass.

…...,...

Hermione decided to follow Alice's plan. Find a guy that does not only want a one night stand and then meet this witch Alice had met. Alice said that the girls name was Scarlet and she knew a lot of other witches. It wasn't hard for Hermione to find a durable guy. When she first saw Jake she knew he was looking for someone to date. She sat at the bar next to him. This wizard bar, wasn't like the ones Draco went to. It was calmer and less people and more light. What Hermione liked about this place the music was nice. Not loud and disturbing.

" Hey, I'm Hermione" The reason why Hermione did the whole makeover thing was because she didn't feel like her normal shy self. It was like she was somebody else. Plus she looked hotter. And no one would know what she was born to look like.

" Hey, Jake. Want a drink?"

" Sure" She smiled sweetly. He smiled back, he was so dreamy. He had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. His smile was a smile that made any girl's heart melt. She could tell he was smitten with her. He looked at her like there was nothing prettier on earth. Hermione smiled and batted her eyelashes. She had him. The plan would work out. She would fall for this dreamy guy, Draco would be jealous of him and her friends wouldn't be pissed she's dating him.

…...

Hermione and Jake walked out of the bar. Alice was waiting outside. She was sitting on a bench smoking a cigarette.

" I'll see ya tomorrow" He smiled. Hermione had an urge to kiss him. Draco was completely forgotten at the moment.

" See ya" Without warning he pulled her close and kissed her. " Now I can leave peacefully" Hermione giggled.

" Bye" He disaparated.

" Come on, you'll love this girl"

" How did you meet a witch? And why did she not modify your memory?"

" No idea. Maybe because I said I know you" Hermione got into the limo. As they got closer to a big white house surrounded by hedges and an iron gate, Hermione thought this place looked familiar. She'd seen it before. The place looked expensive. Must be one of those rich society girls. They got out and walked up the entrance. Alice knocked on the oak doors.

" Huh" The door opened. A plump woman dressed in a black outfit and a white apron smiled at them. At least their servants aren't house elves. Or maybe the house elves are only for the kitchen or something like that.

" We are here to see Scarlet" Alice said confidently. I wished I wasn't wearing this dress all of a sudden. We were about to enter a mansion and meet a young lady.

" Alice, I need a change of clothes" I hissed.

" Scarlet is upstairs with her grandfather mister Cornelius, I'll call her" Now Hermione knew why the place was so familiar. This was the minister of magic's house .One of his houses. He came here with his children and grandchildren on vacations and stuff. She'd seen it in the paper. No way was she going in, in these clothes.

" Alice it's the minister of magic's house! I need to change" I didn't follow her in.

" I might have some clothes in my limo" Hermione sprinted into the limo. She fumbled through Alice's stuff until she found a black sequin jacket, a white top, jeans and a pair of leather boots. She quickly put on the outfit. At least I have makeup taken care of with the charm. She mused. With a wave of her wand her hair went back to normal. She pulled it into a quick ponytail. She hurried out of the car and into the house. Luckily Scarlet was still not at the parlor. Hermione sat down next to Alice.

The sound of clinking of heals came from the stairs. A girl with curly brown hair walked down. She was dressed in a Chanel dress Hermione had seen in a magazine. Her pumps were so shiny you could see your reflection in them. She smiled and sat down.

" Hello, I'm Scarlet"

" Hermione Granger"

" Really? My grandfather loves you! He says you're the best worker the ministry has." Hermione smiled. She was so glad Fudge thought that of her. She did put all her efforts into her job.

" I really like your cousin Alice. She's my new muggle best friend. I mean I have a lot but Alice! She's just like me!"

" You-You knew she's a muggle? You have more?" This pureblood, rich, pretty girl had muggle friends. That was a surprise.

" Course I did. Yeah I go to a muggle school,well just senior year. Because I'm planning to get a muggle job. Designing. I love all the muggle clothes and brands!"

The woman who had answered the door came over with a tea tray and biscuit. She offered everyone a biscuit an tea then left.

" Back to what your cousin was telling me. You don't like Lydia Pantone and you want her gone because she's messing around with your guy"

" That's sort of it." Hermione sipped her tea. " He's not my guy. We broke up but there still is-"

" I figured that"

" Right" Hermione didn't bother adding that she didn't want Lydia gone. Or did she?

" Well I happen to hate her too and want her gone"

" Don't forget that we need info on her past with Draco" Alice piped in.

" Well when I do my digging for dirt I'll look into that"

" Digging for dirt?" What the hell? Is that part of the plan?

" Hermione we are going to blackmail her out of here. We'll use it as a threat, if she doesn't get the hell out of here we publish it" I really don't want to mess with her. Hermione felt happy they were doing this to Lydia but also felt horribly bad. This is wrong, bad! And I'm going to do it with the Minister of magic's granddaughter!

" How about we meet up in a few days and chat. We can start a list of possible things to do to her."

" Thanks for seeing us" Alice and Hermione got up.

" No problem. See you two soon" Hermione walked out of the living room. Scarlet called her name.

" Yes?"

" I liked how your hair looked when brown and wavy. You should keep it that way" She saw me when I was all charmed? At least she thought it looked cool. I should keep it that way.

" Thanks" Smiling she followed Alice to the limo. I'll just make my boobs smaller when I'm at home.

…

Draco sat alone at a club with a drink in his hand. It had been a long time since he had a drink. Since he went to a club. He didn't understand why he liked it so much. These places were filled with whores, hookers and drunk heads. Plus they smelled bad and the music was too loud.

In front of him and a lot of drooling men women were dancing in their underwear and stockings but none of that made him get hard. None of them was as perfect as Hermione. Forget about her, she's a mudblood! He didn't understand that whenever he thought about a woman or saw one half naked he wouldn't even react. But one thought of Hermione in a sexy dress or naked had him hard, bothered and wet. A black owl with a shiny beak and brown eyes landed beside him. It had a note that read:

I had fun at our date last night can't wait to see you again. If you ever want to take things farther winks come over.

Thinking about a night with you, Lydia.

He stuffed the note in his pocket and aparated to Lydia's flat. He knew what she meant about not being able to have fun here. He could hear the guests in another room.

" Let's go to my place" He whispered to the sexy body lying in bed. She jumped but smiled when she saw it was him.

" Okay"

…

Ron was out of the house. Only Harry and Vanessa were left. Vanessa leaned on the counter taking a bite out of a chocolate covered strawberry. He shirt had slumped down showing some of her cleavage. She eyeballed his cute butt and waited for him to turn around.

" Hey Vane-" He stopped. His eyes fell down to her cleavage and back up. He watched as her pink full lips took a bite of the strawberry. He had to admit she looked sexy. And the way the low light shone on her golden brown skin was just sensual.

" You like what you see?" She teased. Harry stopped staring and went into his charming self. He walked over and leaned on the counter. Their faces only inched apart.

" Yes I do" He whispered into her ear. Sending chills down her back. " I want to know" He placed a hand in her black curls. " What those things I like can be like in bed"

He kissed her softly. Wanting more she out her arms around him and kissed. He tasted hot and spicy. He moved around to her side of the counter and lifted her legs up. He carried her as they kissed and ripped of each other's clothes, into his room.

" We are going to have to be sneaky." She said between kisses. " We don't want Ron figuring out" She giggled as he kissed her neck.

" I happen to be good at sneaking" Harry unhooked her bra and entertained himself with her breasts. He moaned as when she nibbled at his neck.

" Your good" He said closing his eyes to enjoy as she roamed his anatomy with her mouth.

….

" Where is he?" Ginny hissed. She had found a letter Ron sent to one of his friends saying he was in New York. She aparated to New York only to find him in Brooklyn strolling around with a brunette named Lydia. She had him pinned to one of the brick walls of some house. Her wand above her head as a threat.

" I asked you where is he?" She snarled.

" I don't know- "

" Don't even start. You know where he is! Tell me Ron!"

Ron stared up at her. She looked wild and pretty damn angry. Her brown eyes were swirling with anger and her red hair blew in every direction plus she had a wand in her hand. She looked like a mad woman. You know how men are afraid of a woman with a gun well wizards are afraid of a witch with a wand. Especially one that is pissed. Seriously pissed off. Ron had no choice. He told her.

" You are coming with me!"

" No Ginny I'll stay-" Before he could finish Ginny had him and was aparating to the flat. Uh-Oh.

…

Hermione sat on the couch reading a book. She twirled her new brown hair absentmindedly. She heard a bump at the door so she turned to look. The door burst open. Draco and a Lydia came in mouth to mouth. The scrambled into his room.

Shocked and hurt she stared at nothing in particular and tried to push the feelings away. How could he? We only just broke up.

When the shock went away she was pissed. Very pissed. That Lydia girl is going to pay for just barging in and… well that's all she had to but she'll pay. I do want her gone. Time for blackmail. Maybe this will work. Hermione grabbed her cellphone and opened the bedroom door a little. Smiling mischievously to herself she taped the whole thing and took a picture.

….

Ginny felt pissed and disgusted as she heard the moaning coming from this Vanessa girl's room. She was so pissed that as she clutched Ron's arm her nails dug into his flesh.

" Oh yes…" She grimaced. All she could see was silhouettes but she had a pretty good idea of what they were doing. Ron whimpered beside her and shifted incomfortably. He would get his punishment too for not telling her that Harry was going as soon as they left. She turned on the light.

Vanessa and Harry broke apart. Vanessa looked pissed but Harry looked mortified. Ginny scowled at him.

" Hello Harry" She said coldly. Ron looked guilty and tried to break away from her grip with no success.

…..

_What is Hermione going to do with that video?_

_Is the old Draco really back? He looks like it._

_What is Ginny going to say about this? What will she do to Harry, Ron and Vanessa?_

_How will this blackmail plan go?_

_Is there going to be chemistry between Jake and Hermione?_

_Find out soon in the next chapters!_

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Lots going on in these chapters. I basically have the whole story planned and I have ideas for a wicked sequel. Well since there is no internet and I finished watching gossip girl season two and don't have the third season or any homework or examinations I'm going to write chapters all day. :D. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19 my heart is yours

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling except for the stuff I made up.**

**A/N: Nineteen chapters! My goal is to have more than twenty chapters it might happen!**

**Chapter Nineteen**

_...This heart, it beats. Beats for only you….My heart it beats, beats for only you….._

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and buried his nose in her hair waiting for her lovely smell. But the smell that greeted his nose was not sweet, romantic, sexy and roses. It smelled sophisticated and a lot like hair serum. It smelled like Lydia Pantone. He pulled his arms away and got out of bed. Naked he strode into the kitchen. Memories poured into his head. Just like he thought he didn't have a good time. Yeah he had sex but it didn't make him go crazy. He barely got hard. Draco felt bad. He knew the look Hermione had on her face last night. She had been scared. She had seen it. He was becoming what he used to be. He felt horrible. The last thing he wanted was that to happen. He was scared of it. Hermione had been the only who cared about him (besides his mental mother) and he now lost her for good.

Her bedroom door opened. His heart sped up. A girl that looked a bit like Hermione walked out. She had long brown wavy hair. Her lips were fuller and her face was just flawless. He didn't like it. He preferred the normal Hermione.

" Hermione?"

" Yes?"

" You look different"

" yeah I know" She snapped. He followed her with his eyes. She went into the bathroom and walked out a while later dressed and bathed. She grabbed her tote and walked out of the apartment on her way to work. He knew she would stop to buy food at the doughnut shop and walked to the sanctuary. He dressed and aparated to the side walk she always walked to work at.

She was there walking slowly. She would stop and sniff the flowers sometimes. Draco plucked a few and walked up to her. She just scowled at him.

" Hermione I just want to say I'm sorry and be your friend again" He said truthfully. He held out the colorful flowers. Merlin she looked so pretty with her hair blowing in the wind. He wished she would get rid of those charms and get back to her normal self.

" Save it for someone else, I don't want to hear it. Just go, you can date Lydia all you want okay? I'm fine with it"

" So we aren't even going to be friends"

" We never were friends. You proved that to me" She spun around and walked into the sanctuary leaving Draco alone with his heart and flowers in his hands. Normally a guy would turn around and accept it's over. But when you love someone so much that you just can't stand it you fight for that person until your last breath is gone. And that's just what Draco was going to do.

…

Ginny had kicked Vanessa's ass good last night. She yelled at Harry until she had nothing more to say and she stuffed baby spiders down Ron's boxers. She should be sitting and drinking a martini satisfied. But she felt horrible. Not only was she not with Harry, he was still in New York but she figured something out. Something she had to hide from everyone and get it taken care of before it's too late. So instead of sitting satisfied with a martini she wrote a letter to Hermione.

…..

Harry didn't know what to feel. He just lost Ginny for good, he was in New York and had small feelings for Vanessa who was now pissed with him. He did not feel like himself. He was used to being his humble, sweet, stubborn self. Not this confused guy.

One thing he knew for sure was that he had to leave this place and find Ginny and tell her how sorry he is and how much he loved her. Yes that is what I have to do! He rushed into the room he was staying at and with a wave of his wand all his stuff was packed up. What he didn't see was a garment that was not his fly in too.

He carried his stuff outside his room and bumped into Vanessa's cousin on the way out. Lydia. She looked pissed.

" watch it dude your going to spill that stuff on my new Gucci sweater!" She snapped. Harry apologized and steadied his bottle of butterbear. Time to aparate home!

At home he entered the house and set his suitcase on the ground by the couch. He called out to Ginny there was no reply. The gardener walked over. She wore cloves and a hat.

" Miss Ginny ,left"

" Do you know where?"

" She said it was urgent and secret. She didn't say where"

" Oh thanks. I'll go look for her. Nice job with the flowers!" He put back on his jacket and aparated to Diagon alley.

…

Ginny walked inside the house and walked over to the couch. She noticed a suitcase and opened it up. All of Harry's stuff was in it. He's home! Something red caught her attention. Gingerly she pulled it out. It was a pair of red lace underwear. She flushed with anger, these were Vanessa's. What were they doing in his suitcase? The git brought back something to remember her with. ….

_Dear Hermione,_

_I don't know where to start. I found out where Harry was. Complete disaster. I have to tell you something important. I tried to keep the secret but I can't. It's too big to keep to myself. Call me. I'll tell you about Harry and the secret._

_Ginny._

_Hermione knew something was really wrong. Ginny's messages usually were so spontaneous and had cute little heart and smiley faces and XOXO. What is this secret? What happened with Harry? Hermione wondered. She made a mental note to call Ginny after work._

" Miss Granger?" A girl said. Hermione turned around. A girl with blond curls stood there. She had a cute pair of black heals Hermione knew would look so much better on herself.

" Yes?"

" Miss Scarlet Fudge told me to give this to you" She handed Hermione a sheet of paper. Hermione took it and thanked her. The girl walked away. The paper read: My number call me.

How could Hermione be so stupid she should have asked Scarlet for her number. She went to a muggle school. Duh she would have a cellphone. Hermione took out hers and put the number on speed dial.

…..

Draco felt more like the new Draco after apologizing to Hermione and telling Lydia they would take baby steps and see if it worked out. Yeah he was going to make a move on Hermione but she clearly would probably only accept him as a friend. So if that happened he would accept it and move on. Then things with Lydia ,would work out.

He was happy that no matter what Hermione said they would have to do his plans for tonight. They were the wizard assignments. At, Draco's favorite places.

…

Hermione felt tired by the time work finished. A warm bath seemed to be the best thing in the world at this moment. She decided to walk home even if her feet begged her not to. She would be able to talk to Ginny. She pulled out her phone and called Ginny.

" He-hello" Ginny sniffed.

" Ginny! You're crying. What happened?"

Hermione listened as Ginny told her everything from what happened when she found Harry to the red undergarments she found. Then she spilled the big secret. The thing that shocked Hermione the most.

" You're pregnant? But you guys used protection"

" Yeah but one time we didn't. I had no idea I was…pregnant….I couldn't be! It was just once and I just couldn't be"

" Oh Ginny I feel so bad."

" I'm going to get an abortion"

" What? That's a big decision. You need to speak to someone first"

" What does it look like I'm doing with you" She snapped. Hermione walked into the apartment building.

" I meant an adult"

" You are nineteen! You became of age two years ago!"

" Yeah, I know how old I am. But, I meant like an older adult. Like your mom"

" No way I'm telling her. I'm getting it done and pretending like nothing happened"

" At least take counseling"

" I am. The healer told me to visit this psychologist for a week and come back after that"

" Okay that's better. But I still think you should talk to your mom. Ginny, I'd love to talk more but I have to go."

"Bye"

"Bye" Hermione hung up and put her phone in her pocket. She opened the door an entered. She sighed in relief. She had expected to find Draco and Lydia on the couch or something. Instead she found Draco fully dressed leaning on the wall. Hermione's weakness was guys leaning on walls or with guitars. Seeing Draco like that made her heart speed up and she wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him forever. But she shoved those feelings away and pretended not to care what he looked like or was leaning or not.

" I have plans for us to do the wizard assignments today. We only have a week left here"

That caught her by surprise. She was so used to being here it was like she lived here. And she had forgotten how little time they had left.

" What one's are we missing?" She set her bag on the table. " We can't stay long I have a date you see"

" Oh yeah. I already took care of that"

" What" She spun around. Her eyes narrowed. " What do you mean by I already took care of that?"

" I called that Jake guy and said I was your boyfriend and that you would not see him tonight or ever"

" I hate you!" Hermione wasn't really mad. It wasn't like she was in love with Jake. He was dreamy and all but she had to admit she only went to him to forget Draco.

" And I love you" He smirked. " The one's we are missing are the stroll to see minstrels, fire eaters and dancers and motely folk. And to buy wizards stuff, and the rose ballroom one but that's not until our last day here"

" Who are you planning to take? Lydia?" She snapped.

" No. I'm done with her." He said coolly.

" Oh. Really?" Hermione suddenly felt bad about the blackmail plan. She would call Scarlet later.

" Yes. I suggest you get dressed so we can go."

" Yeah I'll be ready in a minute."

Draco stood there waiting for the door to open. When it opened he was surprised. She got rid of all the charms she had done to herself. His heart beat faster to celebrate. His palms were slippery with sweat. Her outfit was cute too. She wore a black and white stipe patterned dress with velvet cherry red pumps.

" You look really good" He said taking her hand as they walked out of the apartment. When they got outside the apartment building it was starting to get dark.

" I can't wait to see all that stuff! We have people like that but their tricks aren't half as good or have any magic" Hermione babbled the whole way there. Draco listened happily.

After seeing all those people on the streets they went to various wizard stores to buy things. He even took her to a jewelry store and bought her a bracelet that changes colors depending on what she was wearing to match. And a necklace that glows in the dark and turns purple when someone is lying to her. Hermione had refused and said they all cost a fortune but Draco didn't listen to her.

It was late when they were done. Hermione was falling asleep as they walked home. She stumbled home. Draco ignored her protests and carried her all the way. At home he set her in her bed. And took off her shoes and dress. He tried not to want to touch her as he looked at her creamy skin. It was so soft he wanted to trace his tongue all over it and-stop!

" Thanks for carrying me home. And for the stuff" She whispered. He nodded and turned around to walk away.

" Stay. Please" Draco turned around and got into the bed with her. He kissed her. He couldn't help it. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her fiercely. She tasted sweet and hot. His lips trailed down her and to her breasts. He used one hand to unhook the thing and tossed it aside. She kissed his head and undressed him fast and demanding. When he was naked and she was in nothing except her panties. He lifted her up in a sitting position on top of her and kissed her. His lips hot and exited. This time he did get hard. With Hermione it was as easy as breathing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Closer to her warm, sweaty body he adored so much.

Hermione wanted him now. Forever. She didn't want anyone else. She moaned into his mouth and whispered things that had Draco getting harder and harder by the second.

He put her arms up above her head and on the nightstand. He was so worked up and hot his fierceness came out. He kissed her without thinking or reasoning. Every feeling and breath spiraled around him making him need her more. His heart beat so fast he wondered why it didn't just jump out of his chest. He let go of her arms and pulled away to look at her body.

It truly was amazing. Even though he'd seen it before it still took his breath away. Lush curves, soft skin, her breasts were small but not too small and he loved that. Good Merlin she was spectacular. She pulled his lips back to hers and grabbed him. Her dainty fingers rubbing and squeezing. His muscles tingled as her hands raced over his skin.

" We should…do a….protection spell" She gasped.

" I already did one" He had hoped something like this would happen so he prepared himself. He held onto her legs and wrapped them around himself. He kissed her more not being able to get enough of her hot and spicy taste. His hands wandered through her hair making the room smell of roses. Even that was arousing. Once more he pulled away to see her eyes. The big brown eyes were filled with lust. She looked like a hungry tigress. Now he knew that she felt the same way he did. He lowered his mouth to her breasts. He teased the swollen nipples with his tongue and nibbled at them with his teeth. He went lower.

He used a finger to pull down her black panties. Finally the place that he wanted the most was visible. He played with her sensitive zone. Using fingers, tongue and teeth. He spread her legs apart and had fun in paradise. Her cries were making him go harder and harder it hurt. He was coming soon. In a swift movement he pinned her underneath him.

" Now…please now" She begged in between gasps. He pulled her legs apart and did as she said.

Hermione's nails dug deep into his skin. Her body went rigid, her eyes fluttered closed and she enjoyed as Draco held onto her hips and went in and out.

…

Ron gave up on the recue Hermione from Draco mission. He had packed up all his bags, said goodbye to Vanessa and took the muggle train. He sat alone in a compartment. His mind was blank. He didn't know what he was going to do or how. But he decided to leave the two lovers alone and wait for the future to bring him his perfect lady. What he would do when he arrived London was go to his parents house and spend some family time.

….

" Ginny I can't wait to see what the baby's sex is!" Harry said holding her hand. They had talked to about all their problems and worked it all out. Ginny told him she was pregnant and about the abortion. They decided to keep the baby.

" Me too! If it's a girl lets name her Lily! I like that name and it was your mom's" She beamed up at him.

" And if it's a boy-"

" we'll name him James. I know" She rolled her eyes pretending to be mad. They grinned at each other.

" Mrs. Potter?" A healer in white robes called out. Ginny got up.

" Good luck" Harry said.

" thanks" His eyes followed Ginny until she entered the room. He leaned back and waited. He grinned stupidly at himself. I'm going to be a daddy!

…

Hermione and Draco were at lunch break eating together when she received a text from Ginny. She grabbed her cellphone and read it.

" It's a boy!"

" What?" He asked swallowing his sandwich.

" Ginny's baby!" She grinned. Draco wasn't really interested in the Weasley girl's baby. Well Potter girl now. But he forced a smile.

" Hey Hermione"

" Yes?""

" You know how the ball is tomorrow?"

" Yeah"

" I was wondering if you wanted to go with me" He played with his napkin and looked behind her. He could feel his own cheeks get red.

" I would love to" She said beaming.

" You would?

" Yes" She grinned. Draco cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. His heart beating faster. Beating for her. For only her.

**A/N: Looks like most of the drama is gone….or is it? I can't wait for the ball and see what happens. Leave your opinion of the chapter! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20 ballrooms, tears and friends

**Disclaimer: Not mine….**

**A/N: Enjoy! This is a wicked cool chapter and a long one!**

**Chapter twenty**

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. Yo la quise y ella también, me quiso. En las noches como esta, la tuve entre mis brazos. La bese tantas veces, bajo el cielo infinito. Ella me quiso y yo también la quería. Como no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos. Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche. Pensar que no la tengo, sentir que la eh perdido…._

_I climb, Islip I fall. Reaching for your hands but I lay here all alone, sweating all your blood. If I could find out how, to make you listen now. Because I'm starving for you're here. With my undying love and I. I will breathe, breathe for love tomorrow. Cause there's no hope for today. Breathe for love tomorrow, cause maybe there's another way…_

It was seven pm and everyone who was invited to go to the ball at Rose ballroom. Only the richest and most famous were going. It was the event of the season. There would be dancing, gossip, food, sparkling champagne and music. Who wouldn't want to go?

Hermione was in her room staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the gray printed gown Draco had bought her. Her hair was in a loose updo with a red ribbon in it.

" I think it looks marvelous!" Alice squealed.

" Whoa! I don't even recognize myself" She twirled around and admired herself.

" If you think that now, wait 'till I'm through puttin' makeup on ya" Alice led her to her bed.

Hermione sat down and leaned her head back. Alice put silver shimmery powder on her eyelids. " You're skin is so creamy you won't need foundation. And bronzer would just look terrible on you" Hermione really had no idea what she was talking about but she nodded. " You don't need blush, your cheeks are already rosy" She applied mascara and silver eyeliner. " You're eyes look gorgeous!" She took out a tube of lip gloss and put it on her lips.

" Take this with you and this" She handed a new Miss Dior Cherie perfume and the tube of lip gloss. " You'll want those to fresh up" Hermione put them in her purse. Alice went to look at her shoes.

" I should have gave you more shoes. When you get to London expect another suitcase of clothes. I'm getting rid of my old clothes and refreshing my wardrobe"

Hermione was going to argue and tell her there was no need. But she knew Alice would not listen so she didn't bother.

" Here" She handed her black strappy heals.

" Thanks Alice. I would still be trying to figure out what to if you weren't here"

" No problem" She grinned. They walked out of Hermione's room were Draco was waiting.

"Wow! You look stunning" His eyes widened as he looked at her.

" I can't take credit. Alice did the work"

" She just added a few finishing touches, you were stunning already" He winked at Alice.

" I'm going to leave you two. Have fun at the ball!" She waved and walked out.

" She's a nice girl"

" Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without her"

" Ready?"

They heal hands and aparated to the ballroom. The place was truly amazing. The ceiling was literally made of gold. The walls were white marble with a tinge of gold. Hanging from the ceiling was the biggest chandelier Hermione had ever seen. There were tables with all kinds of finger food. Bottles of champagne flew around refilling people's glasses. People dressed their best socialized . Even the sound of glasses clinking and people laughing was nice.

" Let me introduce you to a few people" Draco murmured. By a few he meant a lot. Hermione felt like she met everyone here. Then she had to say hello to all her friends. She had caught everyone's attention, a lot of boys had their eyes on her. Everyone she saw had said how amazing she looked. Hermione would blush and mumble thanks.

A announcer stood on a platform and asked everyone to move aside and make room for the ball's first dance.

" Now it's time for the host and hostess to dance the first dance" He waved his wand at the lights and they dimmed . Then a song played.

Autumn in New York, why does it seem so inviting?

Autumn in New York, it's spills a thrill of first knighting

Glittering crowds and shimmering clouds

The American Minister of magic and his wife walked to the middle of the floor holding hands. He bowed and held her close to dance.

They're making me feel….. I'm whole

It's autumn in New York, It brings the promise of new love

Autumn in New York…..

She looked amazing-his wife-her dark hair was in a bun and in between her curls was a silver tiara. She wore a crystal embellished white gown. She looked like a fairy, with all the glittery beads from her dress, jewelry and tiara.

It's Autumn in New York

It's good to live it, again

Autumn in New York

The gleaming rooftops at sundown

Autumn in New York, it lifts you up when you're down

He spun her around and they twirled around the dance floor. They were so graceful but fun at the same time. Hermione was reminded of the time she danced with Draco on Valentine's Day.

On benches in central park

Autumn in New York, it's good to live it, again

They twirled around once more and the song ended. Everyone cheered and clapped. Another song played and couples joined the dance.

" Care to dance?"

" Yes!" She held onto his arm and followed him to the dance floor. He put one arm around her waist and held her hand with the other. Hermione put one hand on his shoulder.

There is no greater love, than what I feel for you

no greater love, no heart so true

there is no sweeter sound than when you sing to me

no greater lover, than what you bring to me…

They twirled around together. Hermione pressed her head to his chest. She could feel his heart beating just as fast as hers. She smiled. She wanted to be like this forever. Dancing and listening to his heart. Oh how she loved him so. So much that she couldn't imagine being with anyone but him.

All the sweetest things, I have ever known

And to think that you are mine, alone

There is no greater love in all the world, it's true

No greater love than what I feel for you

Draco spun her around and the song finished. He couldn't get over how pretty she looked. It was breath taking. He was glad that was the song they had danced because that's exactly how he felt for her. There was no greater love than how he felt for her.

…

Pansy watched the little mudblood and Draco dance away. She hadn't been invited. If Draco and that mudblood hadn't hooked up she would be at the ball as Draco's plus one. But no, she was here standing on a ladder watching from a window. She should be the one dancing with him. The one who was going to be kissed by him this second.

" That little bitch is going to pay!" She clenched her fists in anger. Then she smiled. She aparated home and grabbed something in clear jar. She aparated to the spot where the servants were entering. With a wave of her wand she was wearing one of the black dresses and white apron. She waved her wand again and her face looked like a normal girls face about three years older than her and her body went to it's original form. In real life Pansy wasn't tall, her legs weren't as slender, her breasts were normal sized, her lips weren't so full, her butt was small and her eyes weren't so big. She had charmed herself to look so great. She walked into the door and to the ballroom. She grabbed a tray and put a glass with champagne on it. She poured the clear substance in it. It was a tonic that made a person have all the effects of being drunk. The more you drank it the more drunk you felt and acted. It also fired up your emotions. You don't want to get a person pissed after they drink it. Her goal was to make Draco drunk. Hermione hated it when it got drunk.

Pansy walked up to the-now-alone Draco. She offered him some champagne. He took it and drank a few sips. If he didn't drink anymore the effects of being drunk would be mild but his emotions would still fire up. Pansy waited for him to drink some more.

" Draco!" Hermione sprinted over. Pansy felt a pang of jealousy. She was so pretty without any charms!

" Come dance with me, I love this song!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Draco set the glass on one of the servant's trays. Oblivious the servant offered it to a man. He gulped it all down.

Shit!

…...

Hermione and Draco had a wonderful time. They danced the night away, socialized and had great food. Back at home they argued as they took off shoes and changed.

" You insulted me!" She snapped at him. " Wanted to impress your friends huh? You asshole!"

" Hermione you are overreacting!"

" Overacting? Overreacting? You self centered, pig headed son of a bitch!"

Normally he would not be mad and be amused by watching her get ticked off. But under the effects of the tonic.

" How dare you call my mother that!" He said coldly. He slammed his hand down on the bedside table. " You little whore have no right to call my mother that! Or speak that way to me!" He walked over to her until they were face to face.

" Fucking mudblood!" He spat. Hurt and scared, Hermione turned her head. She didn't want to look at him.

" Look at me, you little mudblood whore!" He ordered. Hermione didn't do it. She felt a warm tear slide down her cheeks. This is a dream, he's not really calling you that.

" I said look bitch!" Hermione didn't want to. He grabbed her jaw and turned her face to his. Their noses were touching. He looked so scary. His eyes swirling, his face flushed with anger. His jaw was closed tightly and his lips formed a straight firm line.

" You don't ever call a Malfoy that! Never! You treat Malfoy's with respect" He shouted. Then he slapped her. Hermione jerked away. To her surprise she wasn't scared. Well a little. But she was pissed. She wiped out her wand and pointed it at his nose.

Draco could tell something snapped in her. Now she was angry as hell. He only seen her mad once but it was not like this. Her usually soft eyes were dark and hard, her jaw was clenched hard and her chest heaved up and down. He stared at the wand pointed at his nose.

" I'll treat you all with respect when you earn it!" She spat coldly at him. Draco felt weird, a part of him felt drugged and kept interfering with his emotions another part was scared and sad. He wanted to make it all go away. He didn't feel human.

" You really are like your father. I coward, a fucked up, piece of shit!"

"How dare you compare me with him!"

" Yes I dare Malfoy"

" Get out. Get the hell out!" Hermione sprinted out of the room and into hers. With a wave of her wand, all her possessions were in her suitcase. She stormed out. Draco was at the door.

" I never cared about you, I don't want you in my life ever again. You hear me mudblood!"

Hermione swallowed her tears and nodded. In less than a second she was gone. Draco stood at the window. He watched her run away from the place in the rain. Somewhere not far away lighting flashed.

…

Hermione didn't know where she was going but she ran. She ran, faster and faster. Farther and farther. The world flew by her. She just had to run as far away as she could. Rain drenched her and slide down her body. The only warm thing on her body were the war tears that slid down her cheeks. She was freezing and soaking but she didn't care. She wanted to be away. Away from it all.

Her shoe slipped on the sidewalk and she fell down. Instead of getting up, she lay down on the floor and wrapped her arms around herself. And cried. She cried until she had no tears. Until she was so cold she couldn't move a bone. She felt her little heart break-again. It was just as bad as having someone use the cruciatus curse on you. Maybe even worse. She couldn't get the words he'd called her out of her head. Over and over again it all played itself. Like a movie.

…

Blaise had known something was wrong when he saw Hermione run out of the building. He told Mitchie to go after her and he aparated to their apartment. He found his best friend, slumped on the ground crying. Like any other best friend, he walked over and put his arms around him. Draco had never been comforted while crying. He never let anyone see. But Blaise was about to change that.

" Draco, it's alright"

" No. It's not. I lost her. Lost her for good." Blaise could smell it in his breath. He was drugged. And he knew of what.

" You'll get her back. I'll make sure of it. I'll do it. Anything for my best friend" Now he was crying for his best friend. Some idiot had drugged him and the only happiness Draco had was gone. Who could be so cruel? After everything Draco had been through.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! About the lyrics of the songs. The internet was down and I had no way of finding the lyrics so I listened to the songs and typed them there. I think that's what they said. Please review!**

**Songs: Autumn in New York and No greater love both by Billie Holiday.**

**The lyrics of the song in the beginning belong to the so breathe by pArAmOrE!**

**Poem at the beginning: Poema 20**


	21. Chapter 21 if i ain't got you

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: enjoy! Long chapter!**

**Chapter twenty one**

_…..Some people want it all but I don't want nothing at all, if it ain't you baby. If I ain't got you baby….Nothing in this whole wide world mean a thing, if I ain't got you baby….._

Hermione had notified Mr. Roberts about her plan and packed her bags and took a cab to the train station. No way she was going by portkey. She had no intentions of seeing Draco. She wanted him away. Away from her.

Hermione got into the train and found a compartment to sit at. She took out her ipod and lost herself in music. She watched the city , she had had so much fun in fly by. She would miss New York. She would miss the huge buildings. The nightclubs, the fashion, the music, the sanctuary, she would miss Scarlet, Alice and Jenny. What she would miss the most was the lovely time she had with Draco. That was over now. Buried at the bottom of the ocean floor.

….

Hermione unlocked the door and entered the apartment she shared with Linda. She called out. No answer. She carried her stuff up to her room and started unpacking. One by one she put everything away. To sad to use magic. She spent days moping around and crying. She didn't go out, barely ate and didn't speak. It took Linda three days of insisting to know what was wrong. Every try to make her feel better was hopeless. Hermione was living like she was dead. One day. After weeks, Linda managed to get her out. She took her shopping, to parties and they hung out with Ginny, Luna, Ron and Harry. Hermione was starting to look happier. There was color in her face and she smiled. Linda was suspicious about her and Ron. She knew Hermione was having a fling with him. Every day they seemed more and more involved.

….

Draco hadn't heard or seen Hermione for a month. He spent most of the time in the big empty manor. The only company he had was Blaise. He would drop by often but it wasn't a merry visit. Draco held a copy of witch weekly open. He had been re-reading the text all morning. It read:

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger or should I say Weasley are engaged! The couple confirmed it yesterday! The wedding is said to be a big white wedding at the burrow. How sweet! See picture below.

Below was a picture of Hermione and Ron hugging. They both wore white smiles.

" Saw the big news?" Blaise asked. He handed him a cup of coffee. Draco got fond of coffee and continued having it at home.

" I did and I'm not surprised. She's only doing it because it's like her getaway. Her way to prove to herself she doesn't want me. Need me. She doesn't love him."

" Really?" Blaise raised a brow. Was he that desperate to have her?

" I know how to prove her wrong. How to make her see she still wants me. Plus I'm in the mood to be right"

" Oh really? How the hell are you proving that?"

" I think I have to go to California and visit a friend" Draco changed out of his pijamas and into a pair of jeans and a button down.

" See ya mate!" Blaise watched in disbelief as he just disaparated. What the hell was he going to do in California?

…...

Draco walked down the golden beach. Tons of hot, tanned, strapless girls roamed the beach. Welcome to California. If he was here before falling in love with Hermione, he would have been in paradise. Now all he kept his eye out for was one girl. He found her laying on the beach. She was every man's dream girl, her skin was a shiny golden brown, her yes were huge and green, her hair was golden blond and curly. She had huge rosy lips that looked so juicy anyone would want a taste. Her breasts and bottom were perfect. Lush curves and long legs. She was smocking hot. She was Astoria McBride. All that stuff was not attractive to Draco right now. He preferred another, certain lady. Astoria and Draco knew each other since age thirteen. They were good friends. Almost as good as him and Blaise. Almost. He did sleep with her once though. Just once. They were sixteen. Teenagers.

" Hello Astoria" He smirked. Astoria stood up and took off her sunglasses. " Draco Malfoy! Is that you?" She threw her arms around him.

" To what do I owe this visit?" She batted her dark eyelashes. Even though they were friends they always had flirted. A lot.

" I need your help. An you have to wear that little red dress and black heals with the straps that go around your ankle"

" Oh really?"

" Yes. Let's go to your place and I'll explain the plan"

…..

Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hermione and Ron were on a triple date at the Three broomsticks to celebrate the engagement. Hermione felt a little guilty that she wasn't really in love like everyone said. They even had the table where they sat specially decorated. Hearts fell from the ceiling and dissolved as soon as they landed. The bubbles in the champagne were heart shaped. Strings of glittery paper hearts hung from the edges of the table. Stop feeling guilty, you want this!

" Hermione, is that Draco coming over?" Luna said in her absentminded voice. Hermione's head snapped up so fast it nearly snapped. Yes, it was Draco. Good God he looked gorgeous. His shirt had a few button's unbuttoned, showing a sneak peak of his hard broad chest. His white blond hair was windblown and the smirk on his face was a lady killer. Hermione's heart was pounding in her chest when he reached the table.

" Hello Everyone" He said sneering

" What do you want Malfoy?" Ron and Harry grumbled.

" Nothing. I just came to congratulate you two"

" Thanks now leave!" Ron snapped.

" Ron be polite!" Ginny snapped. " Sit if you'd like Dra-Malfoy" Hermione narrowed her eyes at her. Ginny just smirked. She knew Hermione still had feelings for Draco. I was time for her to feel them.

" I wish I could but my girlfriend and I are on a date. We have a table reserved" He pointed at the table right next to theirs. He smirked at Hermione who was glaring a hole through his forehead.

" Girlfriend?" Ginny asked shocked. She placed a hand on her swollen belly and winced.

" What is it?" Everyone asked frantic.

" Nothing just a kick. You were saying Malfoy?"

" Her name is Astoria. Ah here she comes" A tall pretty girl walked over. All boys were jawdropped. Even Ginny. Hermione was the one affected the most. She was intimidated. Draco felt bad for bringing Astoria. He knew Hermione had lack of self esteem and was probably thinking she was the ugliest girl on Earth. And the red dress was probably making her feel bad too. She must be comparing her simple T-shirt and jeans. I think she looks great but she doesn't know that.

Hermione linked her hand with Ron's. " Well I hope you two have fun on your date" She spat. She sounded hurt. Like she was holding back tears.

" Nice to see you"

" Come on Drakie, our table is waiting" They went to the table. Hermione scowled at them as they made out. Stupid whore.

" Drakie! That's so pathetic!" Ron said.

" I know, it's like Come on Drakie" Harry said imitating her. Everyone laughed except Hermione. She stared at the table. She was hurt. Very hurt. She got one more look at the kissing couple.

" Will you excuse me" She got up and walked out of the place crying. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted it over. Why me? Why does this happen to me? I've been through enough. Please, make it all go away. She slumped down on the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. She heard someone walk out and sit down next to her. Expecting Ginny she said.

" I hate Draco"

" You do?" A male voice said. Not just any male, Draco.

" Draco?" She lifted her head.

" Hermione" The way he said her name. Like there was nothing better in the world.

" break off the engagement, plese" He begged. Maybe if she hadn't been so pissed she would have listened to him.

" You humiliated me, intimidated me and you want me to break off the engagement?"

" Yes"

" Tell me Draco. Tell me why I should"

" I don't want you to marry him, I want you"

" What else?"

" I want to have you"

" Do you love me?"

" I- I don't know"

" Bye" Hermione got up and went back inside. Draco sat there heart broken and alone.

…..

**Hermione**

_….I'm miles from where you are. I lay down on the cold ground, I pray that something picks me up and sets me down in your warm arms….._

Tomorrow is going to be the wedding. Those words repeated themselves in her head. She lay in her bed cold, wishing she could be in his warm arms. She missed him more than anything in the world. How was she going to survive without him? She couldn't even sleep without him.

Someone entered her room. Linda go away. She pleaded in her mind. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. It was only seven pm but she had insisted she was tired and went to bed without any dinner.

" Hermione?" It was Ginny's voice. She quickly turned around.

" Ginny?" She waved her wand. Lights were on. Her redhead best friend stood in her room.

" I talked Ron out of the wedding"

" What!"

"He was going to say I don't, anyway. Said he saw how much you still loved Draco. He also said he knew you didn't love him, he just wanted to believe that."

" Really? I'm so sorry for him"

" He' ll be okay. What you have to do is get your ass out of bed and go find Draco"

" I couldn't even if I wanted"

" Why not?"

" Fine, but I'm walking there to think of what I'll say"

…

**Draco**

_…..And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time .It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now…._

Blaise aparated into Draco's room. He was sprawled on the floor holding a bottle of firewhisky. Around him were six other bottles. As he got closer he noticed Draco was barely conscious.

" Draco?"

" Wah?"

" What the hell did you do to yourself? Try to drink yourself to death?" Draco nodded.

" come on, I have to get you to Saint Mungo's." He lifted him up. Behind him someone squealed.

" Draco!" Hermione sprinted over. " Is he okay?" She asked frantic.

" I dunno. Let's get him to a healer" Draco groaned. His body temperature rose up. He was so hot it almost burned to touch him. Beads of sweat trickled down, his forehead and neck. He was deathly pale. Now he was out. He kept groaning and moaning.

" I think he's in pain!"

**A/N: That was a very long chapter. I hope everything turned out nice. I spent hours writing it...Review! More coming up soon.**


	22. Chapter 22 two different worlds collide

**Disclaimer:not mine**

**A/N: I managed to do the more than twenty chapters goal! Very short chapter.**

**Chapter twenty two**

_…..We were so different, but opposites attract. So my hope kept growing and I never looked back. You're one of a kind, no one can change this heart of mine. You said we wouldn't make it, but look how far we've come. For so long my heart was breaking and now we're standing strong, the things you say, you make me fall harder everyday. You're a trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed. Cause this is what happens when two different worlds collide….._

As soon as visitor hours were allowed Hermione rushed in Draco's room. He was laying in a cot. He didn't look like he was dying or anything so Hermione threw her arms around him.

" Oh Draco I was so worried! I saw how bad you looked and you were so hot, I- I"

" Hermione!" He said smiling. He out his arms around her and breathed in her scent.

" Oh Hermione!"

" I'm so happy to see you" Tears slide down both of their cheeks.

" I'm so happy to!" He held onto her tighter. He never wanted to let go.

" I love you, Hermione!" He kissed her cheeks and lips.

" I love you too!"

The doors opened and Blaise, Mitchie,Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Astoria and Ron entered. They all had get well cards and presents. Draco's heart swelled up twice it's size. This was everything he could have asked for. Friends and the love of his life. He totally felt better.

…..

Hermione snuggled up to him. It was their third night back together and everything was perfect. The pale moonlight shone through the window illuminating Draco's body and pale blond hair. She admired the sleeping angel. Her sleeping angel. Hermione smiled remembering everything that had happened. If she could go back she would have left it all the same. Even the sad parts.

" I love you" She murmured into his ear and fell asleep.

**THE END**


	23. epiloguehave yourself a merry litle xmas

**Disclaimer: you know it by now…**

**Epilogue**

Hermione was sitting at the couch. Her belly was huge. She would be due any time this week. Behind her was a huge Christmas tree covered in lights and decorations.

" Wow the decoration looks amazing" She admired the living room. There was everything from, stockings, lights, stuffed dears, to gingerbread houses. It was truly amazing. Draco sat down next to her and handed her a mug of hot chocolate and marshmellows.

" Merry Christmas Hermione and baby Andrea!" He placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Have yourself a merry little too"

They took a sip of hot chocolate and had some cookies. They talked all about their future plans and about everything that happened in the past.

Draco got a sniff of her ginger hair. Still smelled like roses. He smiled to himself. He told Hermione how much he loved her and they LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! 3

**A/N: I'm done! I can't believe I'm done! I just want to say I LOVED writing my first fanfic ( first but not last) and thanks to all the people who read it and reviewed! It was so supporting and nice to find a review! It made my day!**

**READ THE SEQUEL! There is going to be one. I'm publishing the chapter today! The story is called forever and always. Here's a summary so you can see if you'll be interested.**

**Andrea Malfoy always had everything a young woman could ask for: designer clothes, endless accessories, went to glamorous parties, lived in a manor, was part of the Hogwarts clique and was practically famous. But there was one flaw in her life- she had no idea who her mom was.**

**Draco Malfoy, being a wealthy man had always lived a life of comfort, privilege and glamour. But he found out the hard way life isn't always easy. Emotionally devastated, he is determined to find the missing piece in his life.**

**Hermione Granger had always been the one with a head for business, knew all the answers and was fresh, calm, cool and simply successful. She celebrated her life's success all the time. But she finds out something is missing in her life….In her heart.**


End file.
